Avatar: Project Nano
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: My life on earth was taken away thanks to the RDA. They took everything from me. And there about to do it to the Na'vi. I won't let what happened to me. Happen to them. My name is Alex White and with this power I will protect the Na'vi! *Under revisions*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic hope you guys like it. Let me know if there is anything I can do better on. Enjoy. **

Preface: I don't regret

I hung on to the ramp of the shuttle which was flying high above the ground. I was so close to falling to my death but the only thing keeping me from letting go was the woman who I cared about even more than my own life holding own to my hand and if I let go of her she would fall to the ground one hundred feet bellow us which a battle between her people known as the Na'vi were against the Corporation I hated so much. The RDA. Yes she was Na'vi and I was… well sort of human. And took all my strength to keep her from falling.

The funny thing is even though I'm close to death. I don't regret doing what I did to be here. Geez it feels so long ago. I looked up to see a marine walking up to the edge of the ramp pointing his Assault rifle at me trying to hold back the sick grin coming on to his face. I glared at him.

"Prepare to die traitor." He said preparing to pull the trigger. I simple closed my eyes and began to think of my past up until now.

I guess I should start from the beginning...My name is...Alex White. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1:Missing

**A/N: Alright. These first few chapters won't be on Pandora they'll be on earth describing Alex's life and how he came to Pandora. **

Chapter 1: Missing

I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar seen of my dirty and run down "Bedroom". Well technically it was the living room of my apartment. Since there was only one bed room in this run down and stupid apartment I chose to let my younger sister have it since she was only eleven after all. I wouldn't want to make her life harder as it is.

I quickly got off the couch and stretched and began to stand up quietly so I wouldn't wake her since this was her first day of school for this year I wanted it to be a great first day for her.

It was hard to believe I was only eighteen and taking care of my sister. I can't tell you how many times I heard people ask me "Is that your daughter?" I would always reply "No she is my sister." Then they would ask me where our parents were and I would always tell them this "Their dead you know why? Because the RDA killed them!" Just the thought of that damn corporation made my anger rise easily. It was true when I was only seven my parents were killed in a explosion caused by the RDA. The leaders of the RDA said it was a "Accident" but a lot of people knew that was a lie.

But no matter. Even though I hate the RDA so much. My main focus was on Emily since I never had a big chance like her. She has the chance to actually finish school with no rush like I did. As I took my shower and did all my average routines like brush my blond hair and brushing my teeth then moving into the kitchen making Emma's favorite breakfast Scrambled eggs and bacon. As I finished making them I heard Emma come into the kitchen. I turned to see she was partly awake.

"Good morning Emma." I said kindly.

Emma gave me her usual kind smile and sat down on one of the stoles. I gave her a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down next to her.

"Thank you Alex." Emma said smiling.

I placed my hand on her head rubbing her light brown hair lightly

"What are big brothers for." I said

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes while Emily ate breakfast.

"So looking forward for your first day at school Emma?" I asked.

Emma eyes went wide in excitement and began to say.

"Yeah I really, really am I can't wait to see Erica again and to see my new teachers! And I…" Emma was saying.

"Take it easy alright." I said chuckling.

"Sorry." Emma said.

I just laughed

"Don't be I'm just glad your excited. I never had a chance to take school slow."

Emma just smiled. After about a half an hour we were finally ready leave. Once Emily was packed up for school we both got on my old silver motorcycle and drove her to her school. When I parked in front of the schools parking lot I noticed the school was very well built and looked better than the other buildings around it. As Emily got of my Motorcycle and grabbed her blue back pack I gave her a hug

"Have a great day at school Emma." I said.

"I will." she said to me. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek like a daughter would give her father. It was funny Emma never knew Mom and Dad. But she viewed me as a parent. Emma gave me her kind smile and ran off towards the school entrance.

I sat on my parked bike and thought about something for a bit and then I started my motorcycle and drove out of the school. But as I drove out I noticed a Black car come into the school parking lot. But I failed to notice three letters on the car which would be something I would regret for the rest of my life. The three letters were. RDA.

…

"Hey Max you here!" I yelled. As I walked into our work room. I worked with a guy named Max he never really told me his last name so we just call each other by our first names. Our job was to fix computers which these days you could earn some money from doing. As I moved in closer to our work space I saw Max listening to something. I laughed and touched his shoulder.

"WHAT THE!" Max yelled turning around looking at me. Max was a bit over weight and had a small beard. "Phew seriously Alex." Max said lightly whacking my arm.

"Sorry pal." I said laughing.

Max just smiled. As we worked fixing the computers time seemed to go by quickly for us.

"So how is Emma doing?" Max asked on our break.

I shrugged. "She was excited for school." I answered.

"Well that's good." Max said. After our break we began to work more and talk about our futures. Max expressed that he wanted to go to Pandora. He'd a lot about these days and was really interested in meeting the famous Dr. Grace Augustine. Well for me I was interested in meeting her sister. Who was a medical specialist. When it was finally time to get of work I got on my Motorcycle and drove to Emily's school

But when I got there I couldn't find Emily anywhere. I asked her friend Erica if she saw her today.

"She wasn't here today." She told me.

I thanked her and moved on. But the answers were all the same. No one had seen her at school. What was also odd was that there were nineteen other children missing as will. Now I began to panic. My mind began to run a million miles per hour. But then a thought came into my head. The black car. That's when I remembered the initials on it.

'The RDA' I thought. It had to be them. But I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

As I walked to my motorcycle and started it. I decided I wouldn't let the Authority's be the only ones who would investigate. I would gather info. Find out about what happened to my sister and find her. And if the RDA were involved. I swear would make those Bitch's pay dearly for it. I rode of on my motorcycle and began my search.


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue and goodbyes

**A/N: I just want to let you guys know I won't be able to update all the time since I've got school. But I will update when I have the chance.**

Chapter 2: Rescue and Good bye

As I walked towards the ware house my breathing increased each step I took. It had been two weeks since Emma's disappearance and like I thought the Authority's weren't doing much which also supported my idea that the RDA had kidnapped Emma. During those two weeks Max and our two other friends Adam and Julie had helped us gather information on the RDA. Adam was a excellent computer hacker so he would help us greatly. And Julie when she heard of Emily's disappearance quickly came to help us.

About a day ago Adam had finally broke into the RDA's main computer and found out what they were doing. Apparently the RDA were taking young children off the street and using them for some kind of experiments. The scientists would also inject some kind microscopic machines into the children's blood stream. The machines were called Nanites. Adam wasn't able to find out much about them but was able to find out about Emma.

"Well apparently she's been a handful for them so their taking her to a old warehouse for something." Adam said. After finding out about her.

"Does the file say anything about her condition?" I asked hesitantly.

Adam shook his head "No. It seems the RDA are very careful about their files I can't really tell if she's all right."

I sat down on a chair ran my hand through my hair. Julie placed her hands on my shoulders trying to calm me. "Don't worry we'll get her back." She told me.

I looked at her and nodded. "Tomorrow I'm going in there and I'm going to get her out."

As I examined the gate to the warehouse I noticed it had a fresh look on it. I decided I would go around and climb over the fence to avoid detection. Even though I saw no guards I had to be safe. As I climbed over the fence and was on the other side I quickly ran towards the warehouse. When I entered through the side door I heard two men talking. I quickly drew my duel pistols and slowly walked into the center of the building. Good thing I was a master martial artist. Since when I was seven I began to take lessons from an older man and I spent time to learn the different fighting styles and master them with relative ease. And even at the age of seven. I was not afraid to kill.

When I reached the center half of the warehouse I quickly heed behind a crate the looks of the warehouse it was very old. I slowly looked from the side of the crate I was behind and saw three people. Two of the people were standing and were wearing typical RDA grunt uniforms and were both armed with duel wasp pistols. The other was blind folded and had cuffs on her hands. I soon realized it was...EMMA! Looking at her from where I was standing I saw that her skin was really pale.

"About time Colonel Conner gave a order to exterminate this runt." I heard one Marine say.

"Lets get this over with." the other one said in a bored tone. I soon realized what they were talking about. They were going to kill Emma. One of the marines held the pistol to the back of Emma's head.

I quickly came out from my hiding place and raised my pistols at them and yelled "DON'T YOU DARE!"

The two marines looked surprised and raised their guns at me. But before they could fire at me I shot two bullets into their chests killing them.

I ran over to Emma who was trembling. I took her blind fold off along with her restraints. I looked into her eyes and saw dark circles under them.

"Al...Alex." Emma said.

Soon she began to cry and she hugged me I felt her skin and realized it was Ice cold. She wasn't doing well health wise. I picked her up and quickly left the warehouse.

…...

Thankfully Julie was a doctor and her ambulance was what we drove in on our way back home. But we had to stop so Julie could do what she could. Max and Adam waited outside. After a half an hour Julie was done with her exam. She turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex there isn't anything I can do. Her body…"Julie stopped and wiped her eyes.

"The nanites were decomposed and had poisoned her internally." She said.

I began to tremble from head to toe and collapsed into a chair. My sister. My eleven year old sister. The only family I had left. Was dying.

Julie left the ambulance and shut the door. I walked up to the bed Emma was on. And held her hand. Emma looked at me and said. "I'm going to die aren't I."

I didn't say anything. I felt Emma move towards me and hugged me and kissed my fore head.

"I'll be able to see Mom and Dad now." Emma said with a low smile.

I felt the tears come out uncontrolled this time.

"Please Emma don't leave me. You're my only family I've got." I said crying.

Emma smiled "Don't worry. We..ll see each other aga….." She said struggling

"EMMA!" I yelled. Emma gave me one last smile and said. "Lo..ve you.. Alex.." She said.

I felt her arm go limp. Her eyes slowly closed….She was dead.

I began to cry so hard I didn't care. After ten minutes my hand on her bed clinched into a very tight fist.

"You'll pay for this." I whispered.

I then got lifted my head and Yelled "ALL YOU MONSTERS WILL PAY FOR THIS!"


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrow

**A/N: Hey guys me again. Sorry about that last chapter with Emma dieing. I don't like seeing children die just to let you know. But don't worry Emma's role isn't done yet. She is an important person in this plot. **

Chapter 3: Sorrow

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Max, Adam and Julie said in unison after hearing my idea.

"No I'm not. I'm going into the RDA's research compound and steal a sample of the Nanites and turn them into the Government." I said in a emotionless tone.

It had only been a day after Emma's death and I was planning to take the RDA down for what they've done. Apparently the others weren't liking my Idea so much since the research compound was heavily guarded.

"Alex we understand you're still hurt from Emma's…" Max began but decided not to say it. "But you have to understand even if you do steal a sample of the nanites there is no possibility the RDA will be charged of any crime. You know how much power they have in the government."

"I don't care! As long as I'm able to expose what they really are and what their doing I don't give a damn." I said.

"Well but what if you do succeed and they order a hit on you or any of us." Adam said.

I just stayed silent. "That's why you guys are heading to Pandora without me." I said. Everyone was shocked at what I just said. It was true our plan was to go to Pandora. That was even Emma's dream. We already had enough money all we needed was to wait for the next shuttle. But now that Emma was gone I had no interest in going to that world with out her.

"The next shuttle is arriving tomorrow you guys just have to get on board and then you all well be safe since there will be no evidence of you guys helping me even if I do or don't succeed." I said. The three of them looked at one another.

Julie then turned to me and said "So there's no changing your mind I guess." I sighed and nodded.

I got up from my seat and began to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry for acting like this you guys. But I have to make those monsters pay for what they have done. Not only to me but to everyone's lives they've ruined." I said.

"Do what you think is right I guess." Max said.

"We understand Alex we won't try to stop you. Just don't go and get your self killed." Adam said.

Julie then walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Hope we'll see each other again. Because your like my brother." She said.

I simply nodded. "Thanks guys." I said

I then opened the door and left the room.

…...

It was now eight o'clock at night and it was dark out on the outskirts of the city. I walked slowly to a small slab of stone which was Emma's grave stone and kneeled. I was now wearing a RDA uniform that I had stole from the RDA a while back which I would use to break into the facility.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Emma." I said out loud as if Emma could hear me.

"I failed you. I failed to save you in time. You died because I was a weak brother." I said in control of my emotions. I began to stand. "But I promise you. The ones who did this to you aren't going to get away with this. I won't let them!" I said clenching my fist.

"I promise Emma." I said felling a tear roll down the side of my face. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me." I placed my hand on the stone and said "Good bye Emma." I turned around and began to walk towards the city.

'_Get Ready.'_ I thought.

"_Because tonight. All of you who lead the RDA are going to have everything taken away. Just like how you took my sister from me. And nothing will keep me from doing just that." _I thought as I walked towards the city and to where the facility was. But little did I know that tonight wasn't going to be the end. It was going to be the beginning of something much bigger.


	5. Chapter 4: Damage

**A/N: Just a heads up. I'll be going in and out of Alex's point of view a lot in this chapter. For Alex I'm going to use first person point of view and for others I might use first or third person views. **

Chapter 4: Damage

It was quite in the facility. As usual. But that didn't mean that all of the people in the building were calm since this place held all of the RDA's top priority experiments. Colonel Conner knew that for a fact. But tonight things seemed to be on the edge. Especially Conner. Just a night ago one of the test subjects that the Colonel ordered to be exterminated had somehow escaped. And the Marines that were ordered to kill her were shot in the chest twice each. Sure the experiment was on the verge of dieing due to the decomposed nanites in her blood thanks to earths polluted air.

But still who ever it was that helped the girl escape would most likely try and pull something.

The colonel just shrugged and continued to stare at the security screen in the main control room.

"Lab nineteen report." Conner said in a emotionless tone. Also with the long dark jacket and the shades covering his eyes made him seem freighting to any one who didn't know him well enough.

"It's quite down here sir. Every things fine." A mans voice said from radio.

"Good report back if anything happens." Conner said.

"Yes sir." The man said.

The Colonel Conner continued to look at the screen. Then one of the Marines working in the room walked up to him.

"Why so tense colonel." The Marine said. He seemed to have a Russian accent.

"Remember that brat." The colonel said.

The marine nodded. The colonel still focused on the Screen in front of him.

"The girl kept crying every night for her older brother. Always saying she wanted to see him. And almost everyday she would attempt to escape just so she could see him again." The colonel said.

"So what are you worried about. Him breaking in or something." The marine replied.

Conner just nodded. "I have a felling that last night he killed the marines I assigned to kill the runt. And most likely he either saw her die of being shot or dieing due to the nainites poisoning her body."

"Hmm. I highly doubt the brother could cause that much of a problem to us." The marine said.

"I agree." Conner said. "But still. I've got a feeling."

…..

Alex's POV:

The break in was easier than I expected. Thanks to my forged ID that Max and I had made in our spare time. I was able to get into the facility as if I was a normal marine.

As I walked through the halls of the complex I began to search around where the RDA would keep the nanites. Luckily after ten minutes of searching I was able to find a elevator that took could go under ground. When I walked up to the elevator I noticed a ID card slot. Most likely my card wouldn't work with this scanner so I quickly began to think of Ideas that's when I saw one of the scientist's in the elevator come out.

"_Just my luck."_ I thought with a smirk. As the scientist walked past me I quickly with out anyone noticing grabbed his card out of his pocket. I took a look at the card just to be sure I grabbed the right one. Luckily I did. I walked up to the elevator and slid the card through the slot and the door opened. I smiled and entered the elevator.

As the elevator went down I began to formulate a plan in case I was discovered that's when I knew what I could do.

When the elevator door opened I noticed a long white hallway. I realized I was in the right place.

As I walked through the hallway I began to read the lab numbers. Luckily they labeled the labs with what they were meant for. I was about to stop my search until I saw one lab labeled.

**LAB 19:**

**Nanite Storage cells.**

I smiled to my self and walked up to the door. I slid the card through the slot and walked into the room. The room was long and had Shelves of canisters of some kind of clear liquid.

I looked at the container and the label. It said. **Nanite container 204. **That's when I realized this was what I was looking for. I lifted up my bag and unzipped it. I carefully grabbed the container and placed it in the bag. Right when I placed it in the bag a man in a white suit came walking in from the other side of the shelves and looked at me surprised and said.

"WHAT THE HELL A…" He began but before he finished I had pulled out a small assault rifle and shot him. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the room because I heard a loud alarm going off. I quickly took off my fake RDA vest and grabbed two katanas out of my bag and strung them on my back and zipped up my bag with the nanite samples in my bag and ran for the door. As I left the room to marines armed with standard issue rifle saw me and fired at me but I was already expecting trouble I drew one of my blades and slashed one of the marines across the chest killing him doing the same to the other and ran for the elevator.

If any one that was armed with a weapon aimed at me or shot at me I would simple stab them and continue to run as I reached the elevator which was only a few feet away five marines armed with electrified staffs came running at me. I simple smiled and placed my Katana in it's sheath and pulled out my two assault rifle and since I felt like sparing them I shot all of them in the feet which made them collapse and faint in agony. As I reached the elevator I noticed a camera looking at me I looked up at it and fired one of my assault rifles at it and ran towards the elevator.

**Location: Command center. Status: High alert.**

"What is that kid?" The marine with the Russian accent said.

Colonel Conner said nothing. He was impressed with the teenager. As the boy finished shooting all of the guards he saw the teen look up at the camera above him that was watching him and shot at it causing screen to fuzz out.

Everyone in the command center was moving now asking for damage reports.

Soon Conner heard the door open he turned to see a marine wearing a black vest and a white long sleeved shirt symbolizing he was a leader of a squad. He was also wearing some kind of mask covering his face which also had some kind of night vision goggles on it.

"You called sir." The marine said. It sounded like he was talking through some kind of microphone on low volume due to the mask he was wearing.

"So I suppose you're the Corporal of the elite team they sent me." Conner said.

The corporal nodded.

"Anyways Corporal. See this kid here." Conner said to the corporal pointing to the screen replaying the boy shooting the camera.

The corporal nodded.

"I want you to keep him alive understand he seems to be… How should I put it… A very interesting subject it seems." Conner said.

The Marine nodded and walked towards the exit.

"And by the way…" Conner said.

The corporal turned around and looked at him.

"Yes sir?" the corporal asked.

"I'm curious in seeing who you are do you mind taking of you mask soldier." Conner said.

The Corporal nodded and slowly took of his mask and looked at the Colonel.

The colonel smiled and said "Ah. So they sent me a good Corporal."


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**A/N: Well this is the final part of Alex's life on earth. And I was just wondering what guys thought of this story. I'd like to know how I'm doing so please Review.**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

The squad quickly blocked the way of the elevator entrance so the kid couldn't get out easily. All of the marines were wearing a black uniform with masks completely covering their faces and were armed with guns that where loaded with tranquilizers so they could capture the boy alive.

As they looked at the elevator doors everyone saw the numbers on top of it counting up meaning the elevator was moving upwards to their level.

As each number counted each of the troops gripped their guns ready to fire as soon as the door opens.

3...

The troops gripped their guns very tight.

2...

Everyone stood still not making a single sound.

1...

The began to open

But before the troops could fire… There was no none inside the elevator. One Marine stood up.

"Fox, Troy. Your with me." The marine said motioning his hand to the elevator. Slowly the three marines walked carefully towards the elevator and entered it. They quickly looked up to see if their target was on the ceiling. The kid wasn't even in the elevator.

One of the marines began to examine the elevator and noticed two small devices on the edge of the entrance inside of the elevator door.

"Sir." The marine said. The one who lead the two other marines into the elevator took a look at the two devices and noticed they were… Blinking red.

That's when the leader realized.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" The leader yelled. But as he finished there was a loud explosion above the elevator. Soon the entire elevator began to fall uncontrollably fast with the troops inside it. After five seconds there was a loud crash a couple of feet down.

The troops quickly walked over to where the elevator once was.

"Holy Crap." One of the troops said.

One of the marines heard movement behind him and quickly turned around only to see a fist hit his face.

Alex's POV:

I simple looked at all of the unconscious marines in front of me. I simply shook my head. I couldn't believe all the people I fought would want to help preserve the RDA. That just made me sick. Just as I was about to turn around I heard the sound of a gun being loaded I turned to see a marine wearing a black vest and white shirt underneath I looked at the Marines face and recognized since he was unmasked.

"Well, well if it isn't Corporal Jake Sully." I said in a unimpressed tone.

I've heard a lot about him since he is a famous Marine. But I could care less who he was, he wasn't going to stop me from completing my mission. I gripped my bag which still had the nanite container in it.

Sully looked at my bag and said. "I've got orders to make sure you don't escape with that bag and I'm also ordered to capture you alive."

I just sighed and lifted up my bag. "Do you know what's in here?" I asked.

Sully shook his head. "No." he answered.

I just smiled. "THEN TAKE IT!" I yelled.

I threw the bag at him hard. He caught it with both hands dropping his gun. As he was about to refocus I was already in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. I grabbed my bag from Sully who was laying on the ground. I opened the bag and saw the container was still intact. I saw Sully begin to get up. I slowly walked up to him and drew my Katanna and pointed it at his neck.

"You said your orders were to capture me alive. Right?" I asked. Sully nodded.

A smirk formed on my face.

"Well sorry to say but I'm not afraid to kill you right here right now Sully. And I'm not afraid to kill any RDA grunt who gets in my to destroy this stupid Corporation." I said.

"Why are doing this? Do you know how many peoples lives well be ruined if you destr…" Sully began.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT RUINING THESE PEOPLES LIVES!" I yelled.

"Do you know how it fells to have your entire family killed. DO YOU!" I said.

Sully just looked at me not knowing what to say.

"Didn't Thi…." I began but couldn't finish after I felt something hit my throat I looked down and saw a dart. I looked up to see a bunch of RDA grunts running towards me. I felt my eyes close and I felt my self fall back wards to the ground.

…

"There you go come on, come on." I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes to see some one in front of me wearing black shades over his eyes and was wearing all black.

"That's it kid welcome back." The man said. I looked around me and saw I was hand cuffed to a chair and I was also in a white room.

"Well glade your awake. You hungry." He said. I just glared at him. The man smiled and raised his hands.

"Alright then. That's fine." The man then pulled up a chair and opened a file and Said "Alex White is it. Well your sister talked a lot about you." Just the sound of him talking about Emma made my temper rise."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister." I said in a low deadly tone.

"Well in case your wondering my name is Colonel Conner. And I'm the one who ordered to have your sister to be put on a maximum dose of the naintes and also ordered to have her terminated since she was being a handful to the doctors and of course was on the verge of death so you could say…."

"YOU MONSTER! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HER! Why did you it. Do you even realize she didn't even have parents and it's your fault that our parents are dead." I said.

Conner just smiled "In these times risks have to be made to survive. And she wasn't an exception. And neither will you."

I was about to ask him what he meant but soon men wearing white came into the room.

"Sedate him." I heard him say. The men came towards me holding a syringe filled with a liquid in it.

I began to struggle in my chair trying to break free but it was no use. I felt the men jab the needle in to my neck and inject the fluid into my neck. The last thing I felt was me leaning forward and hearing the faint voice of Conner say "Ship him off to Pandora. Enter him in Project Nano. And when the time comes well see how the Na'vi can stand up to use then." After that everything went black.

**A/N: So Alex's adventure is about to begin. What is Project Nano? What do the RDA plan to do to Alex? Will Alex make the RDA pay? Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 6: Reflections

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who think I made Jake a bad guy. But don't worry that's not my plan. So I decided that this chapter would be from Jake's point of view about what had happened. **

Chapter 6: Reflecting

Jake's POV:

It was noisy last night for me and the others. It was hard to believe one kid. And I mean ONE kid had single handily kicked our Asses. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling reflecting on last night. When the kid had me at his mercy and spoke his desire to destroy the RDA he meant every word just by looking at him. And when I mentioned that he would be ruining many of the people who worked for the RDA's lives he just got really angry as if I slapped him really hard. Then that's when he asked if I knew how it felt to have all of my family dead. I then looked towards a family photo of me, my brother and our parents when we were younger.

I remember when the kid had been shot with a dart and had collapsed. When I helped myself up I had looked at his bag. I remember thinking. "What the hell is so important about that bag?" I tried to reach for it but one of the grunts had already grabbed it. When I got up that Conner guy had walked up to me and said "Thank you for your help well take it from here."

I looked towards where the elevator once was. "What the heck is down there?" I asked. The colonel had just looked at me and said "None of your concern."

"What about the kid?" I asked.

"He's going to a place to cool off a bit so he doesn't do this again." He had said.

I just left it at that. But now I'm starting to think that was a bad Idea. Because now I want to know why the crap that kid was so intent on destroying the RDA. But I decided I'd deal with it later. Because today I had a assignment I had to do. And after I was finished I promised myself I'd gather more info.

That's when I heard my alarm clock starting to buzz. I shut it off and got into my uniform and grabbed my gear and rushed out of the door. But little did I know that I wouldn't be walking out of that assignment completely.

Alex's POV:

5 years later

I felt my eyes snap open and saw darkness. I tried to move my hands but felt something metal holding me down. I began to struggle even more and soon felt myself beginning to sweat. That's when I saw the sweat drop float in mid air 'What!' I thought. That's when I heard what I was lying on starting to move. Soon I saw light and saw someone wearing a blue nurses outfit.

"Hey kid." I heard him or her say I couldn't tell since my ears were ringing My eyes weren't completely focused.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to break free of the braces.

"Your in space. And we've just reached our destination." The nurse said.

"And where the hell might that be." I said almost a growl.

"Pandora." The nurse said in a emotionless voice.


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival

Chapter:7 Arrival

If I wasn't in this situation where my hands weren't restrained from movement and I wasn't being guarded by three marines armed with Assault rifles I would've thought it was cool that I was heading to Pandora. But now the only thing going through my mind right now was one thing. How the hell was I going to escape.

When I was in the shuttle I saw a lot of people were staring at me but some just ignored me. I just kept quite. As I sat in the shuttle I slowly and carefully reached into my pant pocket without anyone noticing I pulled out a picture of me and Emma. The picture showed the two of use at a small park when Emma was younger. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly hid the picture in my coat pocket so no one could steal it from me.

I felt a small jolt and I turned to see that the shuttle had entered Pandora's atmosphere. I was amazed to see so many tree's. It was beautiful. But that moment was cut off when I saw where we were headed. Hell's Gate. I felt a surge of anger just by looking at the base from where I was. Even on a different world the RDA was ruining peoples life's. I knew how the Navi felt to have things taken away from them. My family in this case

As we landed at hell's gate. Some man who was dressed up like a operator said "I suggest all of you put on those Exo-packs. Unless you want to be dead in a couple of minutes."

After he said that everyone reached for their mask and put theme on. One of the guards handed me one and I put mine on. I came up with the conclusion that I wasn't going to try to escape. For now that is. When the shuttle door began to open everyone quickly exited the shuttle me being the last.

When I was out of the shuttle I looked around to see a lot of machinery and whole lot of marines in those AMP suits. I then looked up at the sky to see that it was covered with clouds. Or maybe smoke I don't know. 'Pandora.' I thought before I felt one of the guards pushed me forward to keep me moving. I knew one thing was for sure. That I wasn't going to escape any time soon.

…...

I sat in my cell waiting for something to happen next. It had been nearly three hours since my arrival and I had been checked by doctors for some reason probable to see if I was insane or not. I was about to get some rest until some guy in a Marines uniform came into my cell. Once he was inside he sat down on a chair. I looked at the side of his head to see three giant…SCARS.

"You Alex White." The man said.

I didn't respond. The guy with the scars got up and delivered a punch into my stomach causing me to collapse out of my seat.

"Answer the question kid." The man said.

"Yeah that's me." I said in a almost deadly tone.

The man smiled. "The names Quaritch."

"Is that supposed to matter to me." I said. I heard of this guy before. But I honestly did not care who he was.

Quaritch sighed. "Hey listen Alex. I don't want to be your enemy here. It's totally up to you. But I personally think you would make a great Ally. So it's totally up to you."

"Sorry but I'm not interested in harming innocent people. It's thanks to this STUPID corporation that my parents and Sister are dead! And here you guy think I'm going to work with you bastards. Your dead wrong on that!" I said.

Quaritch just smirked. "Well you might think that way. But regardless you want to work with us or not is not your decision."

Quaritch got out of his seat and walked towards the door. "And don't worry. You won't even care about harming anyone once your "Metamorphosis" is over" He said before leaving.

I sat in silence when he was gone.

"Metamorphosis?" I thought out loud.

…...

**Location: Hell's gate command center.**

**Time: 5:37 PM**

"So nothing well be traced back to us. Right." Selfridge said.

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry if subject Nano is to die nothing well trace back to the RDA."

Selfridge sat in his chair acting board as usual. The doctor wore a white coat and wore spectacles over his eye's.

"That's good because if that happened then I'd have more things to deal with besides the Augustine siblings always arguing with me." Selfridge said shivering at the thought of it.

The doctor smiled. "So when can I take him?" The doctor asked.

"How about tomorrow. Let him rest a bit and then take him. From what Conner said in his report he'll be some trouble if we let him stay any longer." Selfridge said.

The doctor nodded. He was about to leave Selfridge's office until Selfridge asked "You sure this well work?"

The doctor just smiled. "Don't worry. If this procedure is successful. The boy will be your greatest weapon and this well keep the Navi in check." The doctor said.

Selfridge just nodded and just continued acting bored. The doctor walked out of Selfridge's office and walked back to the lab. It was time to prepare for the procedure he had waited to do for five long years. Injecting the nanites into a fresh test subject.


	9. Chapter 8: The procedure

**Chapter 8: **The procedure

It had been nearly seven hours or so since Quaritch talked to me. And I was still thinking what he had talked about.

'Metamorphosis? What the Hell was he talking about?' I thought.

But I didn't let it make me lose sleep about it. I was able to get roughly about two or three hours of sleep. But to me it was enough.

When I woke up I began to pace in my cell thinking of an escape plan. Damn it! Their was no way out except the door in front of me. And even if I tried to escape and got outside. Where would I go. Their was a giant world filled with animals I didn't even know about. Sure I knew about some but I didn't know how they ticked. I then thought about the Navi. Maybe if I reached them they could take me in.

No that wouldn't work either. Even if I were to reach them and tell my story they wouldn't believe me since in their eyes I was A sky person. And besides I didn't even know a whole lot of words.

I felt so FUSTRATED. Not that I got caught by the RDA. But that I failed to protect my sister and failed to avenge her. And now I am going to be used for some kind Project Nano. Whatever the crap that was.

As I paced around my cell. I became angrier I swear I wanted to hit someone or something.

That's when I heard the door to my cell open. Outside were three RDA grunts. One was holding handcuffs.

"Alex White. Your coming with us quietly. Understand." One of the grunts said.

"Alright." I said.

The grunts walked over to me. The grunt with the handcuffs was about to put the cuffs on me until I grabbed his arm and began to twist it causing the man to kneel and yell in pain.

"There is just on problem with that sir." I said in a low tone. "I DON'T GO QUIETLY!" I yelled. I delivered a swift blow to the back of his neck causing him to fall unconscious.

The two other grunts drew knives and ran at me. But I delivered a strong blow into their stomachs knocking them out. I quickly ran to the door but soon felt someone grab me by the neck and push me to the floor.

"You got what was coming to you boy." I heard a mans voice say.

"Nice one Wynfleet." I heard a marine say. I was about to break free until I felt some one hit the back of my head with something causing me to black out.

…..

I opened my eyes to see I was in a white surgeon room which. I locked around to see that I was dressed in white clothing and was strapped to a silver operating table. I looked around franticly.

Soon I heard a door open and I saw six people walk in. All of them got to their stations and began to talk. One of the doctors walked up to me and took off his whit mask covering his face. The man looked about thirty or thirty-five.

"White L, Alex. Or Alex. It seems Conner was right about you. You are trouble just like your little sister." The doctor said. He held up a small picture. That's when I realized it was the picture of me and Emma.

"Give me that you bastard!" I yelled. The doctor smiled.

"Sorry Alex. But you won't need it after were done." He said.

"Doctor we are ready to begin injection." I heard a woman say in a emotionless voice.

"Very well. Begin injection of the Nainites." He said.

My eyes widened. The Nanites. They were going to inject me with nanites. I felt myself starting to struggle on the table.

"Hold him down!" The doctor said.

Soon two people pushed on me. I yelled so loud hoping someone could hear me.

"Don't bother. We're not in Hell's Gate. Were far away deep in the jungle. No one can hear except the doctors and Marines all assigned to watch this base." I heard some doctor say.

But I didn't listen I continued to struggle. I saw one of the doctors holding a syringe felled with a clear liquid…The Nanites. I continued to struggle until I felt the needle touch my neck and felt the nanites enter my system. When it did I felt dizzy. I stopped moving. Soon my vision began to become fuzzy. I heard voices but they sounded distant. I tried to yell but I couldn't. Soon I felt my eyes close….Then it felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes to see that I was falling through the sky.

I didn't care. That's when I heard a screech of some sort. I looked to the sky to see a giant shadow that looked like it belonged to a giant bird. I saw someone on top of it. The figure looked like a woman. I couldn't tell for sure.

"ALEX!" I heard the woman say.

I felt my eyes close again. I let myself continue to fall. Paying no attention to the shadow or the voice. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Was this my end. I slowly felt every part of me go numb. And then I couldn't remember anything after that.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging. Let me know what you guys think please review. And trust me things well get exciting soon. Tell next time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Awaken

**A/N: I'll be introducing a new character in this story named Sai'ria. Forgive me. I do not know that much Navi words or Navi names. So I'll be using Navi names from the Avatar video games if that's all right with you guys. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think remember I like hearing what you guys think good or bad. **

**Chapter 9: **Awaken

"_Speaking Navi"_

'_Thinking'_

Two years after Chapter 8

Sai'ria carefully approached the base so she wouldn't be seen by the humans. When she finally saw the base she quickly kneeled to the ground to avoid detection. She examined her target and found what she was looking for. The Device that powered the base what the humans called a "Generator". Sai'ria took out one of her arrows that a explosive attached to the end of it she just smiled to her self. Sai'ria wasn't planning to invade the base she just wanted to cause a little trouble for the Sky people for causing her family and her people pain. Sai'ria picked up her Bow and readied her arrow. She took aim at the generator which was fifteen feet away and released the arrow which went flying through the air. Once the arrow hit it's target it exploded.

As soon as it hit the generator a alarm went off. Sai'ria used her Navi agility to quickly disappear into the forest. But little did she know who she had awakened

Alex's POV:

It was quite. To quite. Was I dead? Maybe I was….

'_What was that?' _I thought.

It was a noise of some kind. Like a ringing noise. It got louder and louder. It sounded like a siren. That's when I felt something metal under me. That's when it hit me. My eyes snapped open to see a faint electric light.

"Shit. I said. I felt like it to. My head kept pounding like as if some one was using it as a drum.

As I slowly sled off the mettle table I felt my head hit something. I looked to see the light above me moving a little. I rubbed my hand over my head to ease it since I still felt the pounding. But as I raised it I noticed something odd. My hand it was…. It was blue literally.

As I stood up off the table I looked at myself in a mirror only to be shocked at what I saw. My face was blue to. I looked at the rest of my body and saw that my entire body looked as if it had went through a major growths pert. That didn't creep me out what really got me was that I had a tail. That's when I realized. I was a Navi.

"What… What the shit!" I said. That's when I saw a door open and saw someone in a nurses outfit and was wearing an exo-pack. The nurse dropped her clip board and yelled "IT'S AWAKE GET THE CONTAINMENT TEAM!"

Before she could react I found a door about my height and ran to it opened it and got out of the room. I found another door and opened it to walk into outside light. I looked around to see a bunch of marines running around. It sounded as if there was a intruder inside the base since everyone was in such a hurry.

I was about to run until a marine in a AMP suit saw me. "Hold it right there!" I heard him yell. That got a bunch of marines attention and they quickly raised their guns at me. I raised my hands.

"Wait…" I began but was cut off by a marine in a AMP yell. "FIRE!"

"NO…" I said. I heard the noise of the guns go off and I waited for the bullets to hit me…. But they didn't. I looked at my self and saw that my white patients shirt had holes in them. But I saw no blood. I looked down to see the bullets on the ground. That's when I felt the pain in my head again.

"ARGH! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" I yelled in agony. I heard the marines began to move to wards me about shot me again. But before they could I ran.

As I ran I noticed I was running fast. Not Navi fast but faster than that maybe faster than a car. But I didn't care one bit. All I wanted was to get out of this base. As I ran I heard people shooting at me but still didn't fell the bullets. As I ran closer to the Fence a AMP got in my way and grabbed me by both my arms.

"let go of me!" I said. But he didn't.

"Let go of MEEE!" I said in rage. That's when I heard off metal tearing apart.

I looked at my hands to see I holding two giant metal arms I looked a the AMP to see that it's arms were missing. The pilot behind the glass looked at me in absolute shock. As shocked as I was I kept running towards the fence which was bigger than I was. Then by absolute instinct I jumped. And in only one jump I was over the fence and on the other side. I looked a the fence "What the.." That's when I heard a turret on the fence shot at me. I quickly ran into the jungle in front of me and just kept running tell I thought I put a good of distance between me and the base. I collapsed next to a tree.

That's when I felt all of my left arm and the left side of my neck started to burn like hell. It literally felt as if they were on fire. I yelled out in pain and fully collapsed on to the ground. I felt myself start to cry because of the pain. It hurt so much. I heard movement in front of me. I looked up to see someone holding a bow and arrow at me. I looked at the person carefully and realized the person was a female and was Navi. I looked at her in the eyes and saw some kind of hate filled glare. I ignored it and raised my hand and said something in a different language but I was able to understand what I said. _"Help me."_ The woman just looked at me with a shocked look. _"Help me."_ I said again before I felt my eyes close from exhaustion. The last thing I felt was someone lift me by my shoulder and slowly moved me.

…...

Sai'ria's POV:

I looked at the dream walker with complete shock at what I just heard. He had just spoke my peoples language with complete ease. Even though it was only two words it was still strange. I saw the dream walkers eyes close.

'_What should I do?"_ I thought. I never trusted dream walkers ever since my parents death.

After a moment of thinking I decided I would help him. It would not be right to let him die out here. I slowly lifted him by his shoulder and slowly walked away. My Aunt needed to see him. There was something about this dream walker. I didn't know what. But he seemed different. Could this be a sign from Eywa? I don't know. But for some reason when I looked in his eyes I could sense emotional pain. The pain of loosing a family.


	11. Chapter 10: A new home

**A/N: For those of you who have played the game Prototype you will well most likely Compare Alex's escape similar to Mercer's escape from Gentek. I'd like to thank one reviewer for pointing out a couple of mistakes in spelling and other things I need improvement on. And like I said in the previous chapter I am not good with Navi names or word so please forgive me.**

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking Navi"_

**Chapter 10: A new home**

"_Incredible he is totall…..ith th…." _I heard a voice say.

"_Good …. Do… Aga." _I heard another voice say. I felt the pain in my neck and arm increase.

"Make it stop! Please! MAKE IT STOP!" I tried to yell into the darkness. I had no idea where I was. Heck I didn't even know if I was even alive.

I couldn't take it. I swear I wanted to tear my arm off.

"Alex." I heard girls voice say. I looked around in the darkness and saw nothing. That's when I felt someone touch my left arm and felt all the pain in my left arm and the left side of my neck just… stop. I looked down to see someone standing next to me on my left side. I felt my eyes widen in surprise when I saw who it was. "Emma!" I said. Emma smiled at me. "Wake up." I heard her say.

"Huh?" I said.

"Wake up!" She told me again. Soon everything went white and I felt my eyes open. I realized I was lying down on some kind of tarp. I slowly sat up and saw a small fire. I looked at my environment to see that I was inside some kind of wooden room or something like that.

I looked at my hand and saw it was still blue. I sighed. _'So it wasn't a dream.'_ I thought. I heard movement in the room that's when I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up to see the same Navi woman that had pointed the arrow at me. She was sitting on the opposite side of the fire from me.

She just looked at me with curious gold eyes. "I'm glade you are awake." She said in English. It probable felt weird for her speaking in English.

"You started to frighten me you screamed in pain while you were asleep. Many of my people thought you would die." She told me. Her people. That must've meant that I was at her clan's hometree. A hometree if I'm not mistaken is where one Navi clan actually make their home inside the tree. And these trees are giant. From what I learned these trees actually out grow the Washington Red ferns. So I must've been in some kind of alcove in the tree. Which confirmed my suspicion when I saw some kind of entrance.

"Thank you for your concern." I said. She simply nodded at me. We sat in silence for a minute until I broke the silence by saying. "Were you the one who brought me here?" I asked. She nodded. "Why? Why did you bring me here? I remember the look in your eyes you wanted to kill me. Why didn't you do it?" I said. She looked down at the ground I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. _'Nice one White. Hurt her feelings why don't you.'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I've had a rough time." She looked at me with another curious look.

"Thank you. For bringing me here I guess." I said with a low smile. She just nodded at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sai'ria." She told me.

I was about to say something until someone opened the flap to the Alcove. I turned to see a Navi male come in. He looked very intimidating in my opinion. To add that up to the killing intent glare and to see that his right eye had a large scar over it as it had been scratched by a very dangerous animal.

He looked over at Sai'ria and said "So the Dream Walker lives." I noticed a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Sai'ria got up and spoke in Navi _"Yes Beda'amo he has." _Sai'ria said. Beda'amo just grunted. _"I guess he isn't as weak as he looks."_ He said. I still didn't understand how I was hearing the conversation and understanding it. I wanted to get up and punch him in his face to make him shut up. But I had to remind myself that probable one slip up and I could be dead. Or maybe not. I still remembered what happened back at the base I escaped from. The bullets hadn't even harmed me. Maybe it was real but still I better just put up with it.

"_The Tsahik should see this Dream walker now." _Beda'amo said.

"_Yes. Tell my Aunt that I well bring him to her."_ Sai'ria said.

Beda'amo left the alcove. Sai'ria walked over to me and helped me standup.

"_Where are we going?" _I asked surprisingly in Navi.

Sai'ria looked at me with a surprised look but quickly snapped out of it. _"Just follow me."_ She told me.

When we left the alcove I noticed I was still wearing my white patients cloths. As soon as I walked out of the alcove I felt my feet touch grass. It felt weird to me since there was hardly any grass on earth. But when I looked up I saw a bunch of Navi men, women and children looking at me with curiosity and some just gave me a hate filled glare. I ignored them and Followed Sai'ria. As I walked with her I looked up to see the Hometree. It was big. Bigger than any tree I've seen. I saw that I was standing under the tree. I followed Sai'ria up the center part of the home tree which had a long spiraling star case type structure.

We kept walking until we reached an open area where a group of navi stood talking to each other. When we approached the group everyone stopped talking. Everyone just starred at me. I was starting to fell a bit ticked with everyone looking at me as if I was a Alien… Never mind I technically was one.

A older Navi woman walked up to me and just looked at me. I noticed she was wearing different clothing than the other navi. She was probable one of the leaders.

"What is your name?" She spoke in a not so kind neither hostile voice.

" Alex White." I said calmly. She walked up to me and began to walk around me examining me from the looks of it. I noticed a lot more people behind me now.

"Hmm." She said. She looked at me in the eyes and for some reason when she did that it felt… It felt like she was looking directly into my soul.

" You are different from the other Dream Walkers." She told me. I heard talking from the people behind me.

"Do you belong with the Sky people who are destroying our home." The woman asked me.

I just let out a disgusted sigh. "If you mean I'm working for the RDA. I wouldn't give my life working for people who destroy others life's." I said.

The woman just looked at me. "Why do you hate your own people?" She asked.

"Because they took every thing from me. My parents and my younger sister. I don't hate my own people. I hate the RDA!" I said clinching my fist. Everyone was silent.

"Then I believe you and my niece Sai'ria are some what similar in feeling pain of losing people that are close to you." She said. The woman looked towards Sai'ria and said. _"Sai'ria I want you to teach him our ways." _

I looked at Sai'ria who looked as if she was about to argue but instead just nodded.

"_Yes Tsahik Sanume." _I heard hear say.

"My niece well teach you our ways. And hopefully you two can help each other." Sanume said. I nodded. I looked past her to see Beyda'amo look at me with angry eyes. Apparently he didn't like the idea of me actually being here. But I didn't care. I was here and I was going to make the best of it. And maybe if I was here. I might be able to find some way to make the RDA pay for what they've done to me with out getting the Navi involved so they can't be blamed incase I fail…again.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. It's not as good as the other ones. I kind've rushed this one. But I promise I'll do better. Please review this chapter and let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 11: Children

**Chapter 11: Children**

'_Thinking'_

"_Speaking Navi"_

I carefully walked through the spiral structure center of the Hometree. It was only three hours well I think it was. It was hard to really since I had no watch or anything on me but that didn't bother me. It felt like ten or ten thirty at night at least. Almost all of the clan members had gone to sleep. The Navi slept in these hammocks some where in the higher levels of the tree. Sai'ria had shown me where my Hammock was I was really nervous at first since I didn't want to fall. But luckily I was able to get in mine. For some reason I was only able to sleep for a little while but then just kept getting up.

I just decided to get up and get some evening air. As reached top part of the tree I found a opening leading to a outside branch. I carefully walked through the opening and walked onto the outside branch and carefully looked at the ground miles bellow. I made a low whistle of amazement. I felt a bit odd wearing the attire I was wearing. I was now wearing a typical Navi male attire which included some kind of wooden armor on my left shoulder I also had elbow guards and some kind of armor bellow my knees. I was glade to be out of the white patients outfit that I had worn when I first woke up in my "New" form.

It was hard to believe I was now in a completely blue ten feet tall body. I still haven't gotten used to the tail. I did not know how the Navi could stand walking around with a tail a day. But that didn't completely bother me. I looked out at the night sky and saw the trees out in the distance. I was able to see the trees leaves and plants around theme and even the water glow faintly. I looked at my arm to see small glowing spots on my arm. From what I've learned back on earth when ever it is dark on Pandora the trees and plants and even the living inhabitants can have some part of their body glow in the moon light.

I just smiled to myself. As I was about to get up I heard small foot steps behind me. I turned to see a young navi girl probable about nine or ten come walking out on to the branch. She saw me and looked at me with a kind smile. She surprised me with her smile. Normally all the Navi I encountered today either gave me a curious look or a hate filled glare or just paid no attention to me. But this girl just looked at me like she wasn't afraid of me.

"_Hello."_ She said in navi_. _

"_Hi." _I answered back.

She walked up to me and said _"My names Tu'ri."_

"_My name is Alex."_ I said wanting to be polite

She sat down on the branch and looked outwards towards the night sky. Not knowing what really to do I sat next to her.

We sat in silence for a minute. Tu'ri looked at me and said _"Something wrong?"_

I shook my head. _"No. I'm just thinking about things." _

"_You're a dream walker right?" _She asked. A dream walker was what the navi called the Avatars which were body's made from human DNA and DNA from the Navi. The Avatars can be piloted by humans with some kind of device called a link bed or link chamber. A human could actually lay in the bed and the machinery could actually transfer the mind of the human into the avatar. The humans then can control the body as if it's their own. But the link was broken when the human went to sleep or the link was manually shut off or if the avatar was killed. I wasn't exactly in a avatar body from what I understand since I was unable to break the link. Which meant that I was trapped in this body.

"_I don't think so." _I said.

"_Why not?" _She asked. I just smiled. She was really curious. I didn't mind.

I was about to answer her until I heard someone say. _"Tu'ri what are you doing." _

I turned to see Sai'ria walk out onto the giant branch.

Tu'ri smiled at Sai'ria. _"I was talking with Alex. Big sister." _

My eyes widened in surprise. This was Sai'ria's sister.

"_You should get some rest." _Sai'ria said.

Tu'ri just sighed and nodded she slowly got up and walked up to Sai'ria and hugged her. Suddenly I felt myself smile. Then I felt as if something shocked me in my head. I saw a small image of me and Emma at a park on earth and I saw that Emma was on a swing set with me sitting on a swing next to her. I snapped myself out of it. I saw Sai'ria smile down at Tu'ri. Tu'ri turned around and looked at me and smiled. _"Good night Alex."_ She said. I smiled at her. Tu'ri then walked back into the inside of hometree.

I looked at Sai'ria who looked at me.

"_You have a kind sister."_ I said.

Sai'ria smiled at me. It surprised me that she actually smiled at me.

"_Thank you Alex."_ She said.

"Sai'ria?" I asked in English.

Sai'ria looked at me "What?" She asked.

I stayed silent for a moment and then said. "The RDA killed you and Tu'ri's parents didn't they?" I asked.

Sai'ria lowered her head. "Yes… They did." She said. We sat in silence.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling." I said. She looked up at me with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"When our parents were killed I promised that I wouldn't let any thing happen to my little sister. Because she is the only family I have left other than my Aunt who raised us both." She said.

I nodded. Now I understood what Tsahik Sanume meant. Sai'ria and Tu'ri knew how it felt to loose their parents. I was glade that Sai'ria still had her younger sister with her.

Sai'ria then looked up at me and said. "You to should get rest because starting tomorrow your training begins."

…..

"Wow. That was impressive." Selfridge said looking at a recording of Alex's escape that had been recorded thanks to a AI device called a UT drone.

"Yes he does seem to be…some what amazing. But he isn't showing his true potential yet." The doctor said. It had been nearly two years since the operation and the boy showed excellent skills even after waking up.

"What do you mean?" Selfridge said. "He looks like the perfect tool now."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid it's a bit to complicated to explain to you so I'll won't even bother. But right now I think you need to worry about other things."

Selfridge looked at the doctor who was sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Your right. We have to get him back in our hands before he goes under the radar and we can't find him.." Selfridge said.

The doctor smiled. "That's not what I meant. I meant that you should probable watch every move you make now that he is loose. He does have extreme hatred for the higher ups of the RDA after all." The doctor said.

"But don't worry he will be back in our hands. I personally think it's a good idea to let him roam in that wilderness." The doctor said. Selfridge just looked at the doctor. He was about to say he was crazy until the doctor got up from his chair and left the office.

As the doctor walked through the long corridors of Hells gate he entered the science wing of the complex. He sled his I'd card through the slot and the giant metal doors in front of him opened. When the doors were opened he entered a large circular room that had mechanical beds which were the Avatar pilots link beds. The room had small group of computers in the center of the room that helped monitor the brain waves of each Avatar pilot.

The room was empty. normally even at these late hours people would be moving around working but not tonight. For some out of luck chance a marine that was disabled from the waste down had gotten lost in the jungle on his first assignment in his Avatar. Then for out of luck he had been able to find one of the Navi clans named the Omaticaya. And for some reason they let him into the clan and were going to teach him about their life style. So now everyone were now talking about it. The doctor forgot the marines entire name but he knew his last name was…Sully. But the Doctor didn't care he knew that his Project nano had finally awakened after two years.

When He approached the center of the room he saw all the lights were shut off and the only visible form of light was a small Holo screen with a man leaning back in his seat. He looked as if he was watching a movie but in truth he was watching the same thing the doctor and Selfridge had watched. Recording of Alex's escape. When The doctor walked up from behind the man he couldn't see very much of him due to the dark.

"So. What do you take of Project Nano." The doctor said.

The man just sighed. "He ain't gonna cut it."

The doctor made a low laugh. "I understand. But he had just awoken from his coma."

The man stayed silent for a moment. "I say you should send me and retrieve him. It would be a good chance to use "that" form again." The man said.

The doctors expression darkened. "Not yet my child. You know what it did to you the first time."

The man laughed.

"Be patient my son. Then you may do what you wish." The doctor said.

"Fine I'll do it your way…Dad" The man said.

The doctor smiled. "Good."

**A/N: What is Alex's training going to be like? Who is the Doctor's "Son"? What does he want with Alex?**


	13. Chapter 12: Strength

**Chapter 12: Strength **

I had no idea what I was doing right now. Sai'ria was leading me into the forest surrounding the home tree. Today was my official day to start my training to become an actual member of the Tipani clan which I found out from Sai'ria that was her clans name.

She said for my first day of training I had to learn how to move through the forest. As we walked through the forest I looked at all of the trees and all of the other plants. It was just amazing never before have I seen do many trees.

"Alex" I heard Sai'ria say. I looked at her to see that I was walking ahead of her.

I smiled nervously "Sorry about that Sai'ria. Just thinking about something." Sai'ria just smiled at me.

She walked up to a tree and began to climb it with ultimate ease. I stared at her in amazement. She was climbing a giant tree so easy as if she'd been climbing her entire life. Well she does live in a world that has a whole lot of trees. When she climbed up to the first limb of the tree which was a couple of feet high she looked down at me and smiled. Motioned her hand to me telling me to climb.

'_Crap.' _I thought. I'd never climbed a tree before at least not this size. I walked up to the tree and looked at it. _'Alright Alex. Lets climb.' _I thought I put hand on the tree and as I did I felt a small shock. I placed other hand on it and had both my hand grip the trees trunk tight. I carefully but quickly climbed up the tree to my surprise.. Easily.

Once I reached the limb Sai'ria was at I grinned at her. _"Well?" _I said in navi. She just smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"_Good. Now we keep climbing."_ She said. I nodded at her.

As we climbed higher up the tree we kept climbing faster and faster. To Sai'ria's surprise and to mine I easily kept up with her. The faster she climbed. I could easily keep up. When we too k a break at one limb that was at the top at the tree Sai'ria looked at me. "You are a good climber." Sai'ria said. I just smiled at her. She carefully stood up and began to climb down slowly. I followed her. As we climbed down I could see the ground bellow us.

As I felt my foot touched one limb I felt my hand slip from a part of the tree I was grabbing. "CRAP!" I said as I felt my body lose balance. I felt my body fall down to the ground bellow.

"ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria yelled.

The next thing I heard was a loud CRASH!

I waited to feel the pain but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see dust in the air where I lay. I carefully got up to see that I was lying in a hole in the ground.

"What the.." I said. I felt my back with my hand and felt no pain by touching it. I moved my body and still felt no pain.

"Alex!" I heard Sai'ria say. Looked over to see that she was running towards me she. Looked at me and was relieved that I had survived the fall. But then she looked at my body and saw no injury. "H..how. How are not hurt?" She asked in a confused tone.

I just shook my head. "I don't know." I said.

"We must go back to home tree. Your training is done for today." She said.

"But we just got started." I said. She looked at me and said "You may not be hurt but it would be wise to be safe." I was about to reject but I just nodded. As we walked back to home tree we were both silent. I looked at her and felt myself blush. I didn't know why but I just did. Maybe because I had someone who was my age teaching me how to live like her kind. Or maybe… No don't even think that Alex. My mind told me. She is the niece of one of the Tipani clans leaders. And two I wasn't entirely navi. Why would she waste her time with me.

I just sighed thinking about the internal argument I was having with my mind. What was I kidding.

We finally reached the clearing to where we could see the home tree as I walked towards it Sai'ria stopped me. "Are you sure you are alright Alex?" Sai'ria asked in a concerned tone. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said.

Sai'ria looked at me with a doubting look until she just nodded.

"Okay… But if there is anything please tell me." She said.

I nodded and continued to walk towards the home tree. When I reached the base of the tree Sai'ria kept walking towards the inside of the giant tree.

I just sighed and looked at my left hand.

"Nanites…It's gotta be the nanites inside me." I said in a low voice.

Suddenly I felt a flash in front of my eyes. Kneeled down to the ground on one knee and placed both my hands over my ears I could here a low ringing noise that kept getting louder.

….

"Sir his readings are stable." I heard a voice say.

"Interesting." I heard another voice say.

"Quickly bring…. In here now." I heard the same voice say.

I opened my eyes to only see a white light and three silhouettes standing over me.

"So you're a special one aren't you." One voice said.

Next thing I felt was something sharp touch my chest and then nothing….

….

I finally snapped back to my senses to see a group of navi around me talking to one another.

I slowly got up and everyone just stared at me. My felt my hand curl up into a fist. I was getting irritated at everyone looking at me like that. I know it was only my first day here but I was sick of it. I was about to yell at everyone to back off but I stopped myself.

I walked passed the group and walked around not really going anywhere. I sat down on the ground and placed my hand over my head. What was happening to me? I knew about the nanites but still… It was like I was getting angry almost easily. _'Calm down Alex.' _I thought.

I sat on the ground for about thirty minutes thinking to myself. I heard someone walking up to me. I looked up to see Sai'ria and Tu'ri.

"_Hi Alex." _Tu'ri said.

I felt my emotions change from confusion and anger to calm and happiness.

"_Is something wrong Alex? I heard some people say you were in pain." _Sai'ria said.

I just looked at the ground.

"_No I'm not in pain… I'm just confused."_ I said.

"_About what?" _Tu'ri asked.

I just shook my head. I felt like I wanted to cry right now.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder I looked up to see Sai'ria looking at me with thoughtful eyes.

"_You can tell me and my little sister." _Sai'ria said.

I felt a tear come out of my eye.

"Why? Why are you being kind to me? I don't understand." I said in English.

Sai'ria just looked at me.

"Because.. We are your friends." Sai'ria said.

I felt the tears stop.

"Friend." I said. "Why would you want to be friends with a sky person?"

"Because. Looking in your eyes I can see you are different from the sky people who are destroying our home." Sai'ria said.

I remained silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Thank you." I said smiling and wiping a tear off my eye.

Sai'ria and Tu'ri sat down in front of me.

"_Please tell us what is confusing you?" _Sai'ria asked kindly.

I nodded. I took a deep breath and was ready to tell them.

**A/N: Next chapter well be about Alex explaining about his life on earth and experiences on earth. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Avatar Team

**A/N: I decided I wasn't going to make a chapter about Alex telling Tu'ri and Sai'ria about his earth life as a child. If that's fine with you guys I think I'll save it for a one shot about Alex's childhood. Let me know if that's a good idea or not.**

**Chapter 13: **The Avatar team

It had been nearly a two months since my arrival at the home tree and things for me were looking fine. Almost all of the clan trusts me. The only one who still gave me grief was Beda'amo. I learned from Sai'ria that he didn't trust me because the RDA had nearly killed his mate in a area that was meant to be mined. She was almost killed by a explosive but luckily Beda'amo had saved her. So now he utterly hated humans especially Avatar's. I was defiantly no exception.

My training was progressing good. I now knew how to ride a dire horse. Which if you were human the horse would be about the size of a elephant or something like that. But if you were navi on the other hand due to their size the dire horses to them (or in their language Pa'li) would be the size of a horse.

Sai'ria and Tu'ri were great friends to me they always seem to tell when ever something troubled me. Tu'ri in my opinion seemed to be similar to Emma in a way. Her personality was literally similar. Tu'ri was always happy to see me and Sai'ria once we had returned from my training. One thing I wasn't so sure about was me and Sai'ria. I don't know she and I…Alright I'll just say it I like her. I don't know what she thinks of me but I'm glade we are friends that's all I care about.

Right now I was just lying in my Hammock looking upwards. Today's training was done and there was nothing really happening right now so I just chose to relax. I looked at my hand as if I was expecting something to happen. Ever since I became friends with Sai'ria and Tu'ri. I no longer had those dreams or the head aches. I felt normal. It no longer bothered me that I had nanites in me. They weren't really doing anything to me other than just increasing my strength, speed and durability.

"Alex." I Turned my head to see Sai'ria standing on a limb next to my hammock.

"What's wrong Sai'ria?" I asked.

"Dream walkers have arrived at the home tree." She said.

I got out of my hammock and got onto the same limb she was on and we slowly walked over to a more solid surface.

When we walked down the spiral in the center of the home tree I could hear a lot of voices on the lower levels. When Sai'ria and I finally reached outside of the home tree I saw Tsahik Sanume speaking with a group of Avatar's. Me and Sai'ria walked up to Sanume and she turned to us.

I looked at the Avatars to see that their were three of them. Two were women the other was a man. The Avatar's were wearing what looked like a khaki uniforms. I looked at the older woman who was looking at me. I looked at the man who had a two katannas strapped to his back and had a odd watch on his right wrist.

"Are you human?" One of the Avatar women asked. I looked to see that she was a inch taller than the other women.

"Yeah I am." I said.

The woman just nodded and she stuck her hand out so I could shack it. "My name is Karen Augustine."

I almost felt my mouth drop open.

Karen Augustine! One of the Augustine siblings. I couldn't believe it!

"Karen I mean Doctor Augustine…" I began to say until she lifted up her hand to stop me and smiled.

"Just call me Karen." She said

I nodded

"What's your name?" Karen asked.

I hesitated a bit. I didn't know If I could trust Karen and her team members with my full name since they did do their work at Hells gate the RDA's base.

"My names Alex." I said. I noticed one the other Avatar women eyes widen.

'_Crap.'_ I thought.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Karen said.

I nodded.

Karen looked at Tsahik Sanume.

"_It is nice talking with you again old friend."_ I heard Karen say in navi.

Sanume smiled and said. _"I am glade we could meet again." _Sanume said.

Karen and Sanume walked off and began to talk. The man with the katanas just stayed silent and walked outside of the home tree. The woman looked at me and said. "Is your last name White by any chance." She said. My eyes widened. I recognized her voice.

"Julie!" I said.

Julie smiled at me. She ran to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you." Julie said to me.

"Yeah it has." I said as we broke the hug. I turned to Sai'ria who was watching both of us.

"Sai'ria this is Julie one of my friends when I was living on earth."

Sai'ria nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Alex talked a lot about you and his other friends."

That reminded me. "Hey Julie how are Max and Adam doing? Aren't they on Pandora also if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah they are. Max works with Grace Augustine. While Adam and I work with Karen." Julie said. She looked at me from head to toe. "Something tells me you have a lot to talk about."

She then looked at both me and Sai'ria. "And is she your girlfriend Alex?" Julie asked.

I felt my cheeks burn deep red. Well if I was human. I guess you could say they were turning purple now...

"No!" I said rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

Sai'ria looked at me. I had a feeling she was going to ask me what Julie meant. "I'll tell you later." I said. Sai'ria just made alight smile.

"I will find Tu'ri. I think she would like to meet Julie." Sai'ria said. As she was about to walk off I felt her hand touch my shoulder. Then what happened next totally surprised me. She kissed me on the cheek. I just stood there shocked. She smiled and walked away to find Tu'ri.

I looked at Julie who was just grinning at me.

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" She said.

I just smiled back. The next couple of minutes we were sitting on a stone talking about what I had actually had been through. I told her everything except about the nanites. I didn't want to freak her out. After I was done talking she agreed she wouldn't tell Max and Adam I was on Pandora. She then told me her story. She told me that she had been working with Karen for two years. I was able to do the math. Since we had arrived on Pandora on the same rotation I must've been in some kind of sleep or coma for two years.

I was relieved to know she and Adam were dating. Finally! It took Max and I years to get them together!

I saw the Avatar with the katanas again just walking around Hometree.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Julie looked at the guy then turned back at me. "That's Will. He's our 'Security escort'". Julie said using her fingers to make air quotes.

"He doesn't seem to be the social type is he." I said quietly.

Julie just laughed. "Yeah he's normally really quiet when ever he escorts Avatar drivers on science missions. I don't really trust him though." Julie said.

I nodded in agreement. Will just looked over at me. He looked emotionless it was very hard to read him.

The rest of the day I had spent talking with Julie. She was able to meet Tu'ri and she two could actually see a similarity on how Sai'ria and Tu'ri were with each other like how me and Emma were.

Before Julie left the home tree she said she would tell Max and Aaron sometime that I was here. But she said I could give her the okay when it was a good time.

As I walked back to my Hammock with Sai'ria I felt happy that I was able to see Julie again. Sai'ria seemed to notice.

"I'm glade you were able to see your old friend again Alex." Sai'ria said.

"It was nice. Julie is kind of like another sister to me." I said. I couldn't help but notice a small sign of relief in her eyes.

We were silent for a couple of minutes until Sai'ria turned to look at me.

"Alex?" Sai'ria said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your friend Julie asked something… If I was your…girlfriend…What did she mean by that?" She asked curiously.

I felt myself blush again. Great it's make Alex Blush day today isn't it.

"Uh…Well she meant…Uh.." I said scratching my head. "Sai'ria I'm tired I'll tell you later alright." I said hesitantly

Sai'ria just laughed and smiled at me.

"Fine Alex." She said smiling. She continued to walk forward. I just sighed in relief.

'_Nice Alex. Now she's proble going to keep asking you that until you answer.'_ I thought to myself.

I just laughed to myself and walked forward.

'_What a day.'_

…

**Location: Unknown **

**Time: 11:57 PM**

"DOCTOR!" The man yelled while leaning over a metal table in a dark room. "DOCTOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The man yelled in agony.

A door on the opposite end of the room opened revealing a bright light. To men came in wearing White hazmat clothing. Their faces were completely covered with masks. One of the doctors walked up with a needle and was about to inject a serum into the mans neck. But before he could the dark man grabbed the medic by the neck and lifted him up.

Suddenly there was a strange hissing noise coming from the man. The man bagan to tighten his grip on the medics neck.

"No PLEASE!" The medic said.

Before the man could do anything else he felt a sharp needle being pocked into his neck and was injected with a unknown substance. The man let go of the medic and collapsed onto the ground. The medic who the man grabbed ran out of the room in fright.

The remaining medic stayed in the room and took of his mask revealing the doctors face. He knelled down onto the ground where the man lay. He placed his hand on the mans neck.

The doctor reached for his com link and spoke into it. "Tell Quaritch to prepare a team. Tell him that it's time to find Project nano."


	15. Chapter 14: The speacialist

**Chapter 14: **The Specialist

Quaritch and Selfridge waited patiently for the Doctor to arrive in Selfridge's office. Quaritch stood leaning on the wall in boredom. Selfridge sat in his chair behind his desk with his hands folded.

"When the hell is that Doctor going to get here?" Selfridge said to himself in a irritated tone.

They had been waiting fifteen minutes for the Doctor arrive to discuss about Project Nano's capture.

Finally the door to Selfridge's office finally opened with the Doctor walking through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had personal matters to attend to." The Doctor said.

"Yeah right." Selfridge said.

The Doctor looked at Colonel Quaritch and said. "So has the team been put together?"

"Yes. Their ready to begin searching for White. I'll have Winslow lead them." Quaritch said.

The Doctor smiled to himself. "That won't be necessary. I already have someone who is qualified for leading the team."

"And who might that be Doc." Selfridge said.

Before the Doctor could answer the door to the office opened. Everyone turned to see a man wearing an all black uniform from head to toe. For some strange reason he was wearing an Exo-pack that was completely black which no one in the room was able to see his face. He also seemed to wear a black jacket with the hood up.

The mans head turned and examined the room. Soon his eyes looked at Quaritch and he released a low laugh. "So your Quaritch aren't you." The man said.

Quaritch just nodded. He didn't like the looks of this guy one bit.

"You're a bit older than I expected. Shouldn't you be retired old man." The man said.

Quaritch's eye twitched. He hated smart-ass brats. "Do you want a hole in that head of yours." Quaritch said in almost a growl.

The man laughed again this time louder. The man raised his hand and reached for something that was strapped to his back.

"As if you could touch me old man." The man said.

Quaritch was about to run at the man until the doctor said. "A! That is enough!"

The man named A just raised his hands and said. "Fine. Fine."

A sat down on a chair in the corner and just leaned back relaxing.

"Forgive me Miles. A tends to be the sort who loves to "manipulate" people into getting them angry. Nothing personal." The Doctor said. Quaritch just nodded and forced himself to remain calm.

"Now back to business. A is the one who is highly qualified to track Project Nano down. His fighting skills are highly unmatched. Even to your highly trained marines who are on Pandora." The doctor said adjusting his glasses.

"Really." Selfridge said seemingly unconvinced..

"Yes he is." The doctor said. "I well happily show a demonstration of A's skills…If you would like?"

"That I would like to see." Quaritch said with a smirk cracking his knuckles.

A just sighed.

"I hope your not going to make me fight an AMP suit again. Those things are boring, slow, and weak." A said in bored tone.

Selfridge's eyes widened.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"A took down three AMP's and did not have a scratch on him." The doctor said.

Quaritch didn't look convinced but deep in his mind he realized it would be a safe idea not to challenge this guy.

"Okay.. So I guess I am kind of convinced that you are qualified then…I guess." Selfridge said.

"If you would like I could show you documents of A's training if you'd like. So that way you don't lose any valuable equipment." The Doctor suggested. Selfridge just nodded. Quaritch began to walk out of the room. But before he left he wanted to see how tough this guy really was. As he walked past A Quaritch quickly balled his hand in to a fist and sent his fist flying to wards A's masked face. But just as Quaritch thought his fist was going to make contact Quaritch felt A's hand catch his fist with ease.

A just laughed. "That it old man." A said. The next thing Quaritch felt was A begin to try and crush Quaritch's hand. Quaritch kneeled in pain trying to hold back the scream of pain.

"A! ENOUGH!" The doctor said. A just sighed and released his grip on Quaritch's hand.

Quaritch slowly got up and stared at A with the intent to kill. A just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"I've got one question Doctor." Selfridge said.

"And what might that be?" The Doctor said.

Selfridge looked at A and pointed to him. "Why is he wearing that Exo-pack indoors and why is it completely Black colored?"

The doctor rubbed his chin wondering how to put what he was about to explain into words. "Lets just say that A's face is a bit different than most peoples face…And there is another reason."

"What is it?" Selfridge asked.

The doctor sighed and looked at A who was standing up now and was looking at The Doctor. The Doctor nodded at A. A nodded in response and slowly pulled his hood down from head. The n he reached for the exo-pack and slowly began to remove it. Both Selfridge and Quaritch's eyes widened in absolute shock.

Selfridge found it hard to speak until he finally said. "What…That…It can't be!"

**A/N: I know the chapter was short. But I just wanted to officialy introduce "A". And don't worry you'll find out what is behind the mask and why "A" wears it. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15: The final test

**Chapter 15:** The final test

'_Project Nano activation 100% complete' _I heard the voice say out of no where. My eyes opened to see the familiar scene of the Home tree. I sat up in my hammock. I felt like I was sweating bullets. That was strange since it was cool last night in temperature. That's not all that was weird. For some reason my vision seemed to be blurry everything seemed to be glowing a whitish color. But after ten seconds my vision returned to normal.

I lay back down on my hammock and tried to relax for a couple of minutes. It had been two weeks since Julie and Karen had come to the home tree. It was nice that I could talk to people who didn't agree with the RDA's views. A majority of people in the Avatar program have great respect for the Navi. The Augustine's especially. I heard from Julie that Grace (Karen's sister) almost always had a argument with the leader of the RDA who was stationed on Pandora. Parker Selfridge. I heard that he doesn't like the idea of getting the RDA mixed up into fights with the Navi. But I don't believe that especially how I heard from Karen how he gives the Navi names that in my opinion are insulting.

Will I'm not so sure about. He keeps looking at me like he's about to pull on of his Katanas out and throw them at me. But I'm not going to let that bother me. I had other things to think about. Like going to a location called Inkimaya. It's translated in human as Stair way to heaven which is located in these mountains that literally float high above in the air and I mean high up.

The reason why I'm going there is because that I've completed all of my training. I now know how to use a Bow and a Arrow and many other weapons which added to my Martial Art's skills could help me in troubling situations. I have perfected riding a Dire Horse much to my surprise since on earth I was never good with horses on earth. Now the last thing I had to do to become an adult in the clan was to tame an Ikran or Banshee which is what humans call them. Ikrans are these flying beasts that the Navi ride and once you've bonded with a Ikran that Ikran remains yours until it dies. And bonding with one allows you to become an adult member of the clan. The average age for a navi to begin their training and then actually go to tame an Ikran is about I believe eighteen I believe.

I wasn't worried about climbing up Iknimaya with three other apprentice navi. Nor was it that once I reached the area where the Ikran's nesting area was and that I had to successfully attach my queue to the Ikran's that I'm trying to tame and the possibility of falling hundreds of feet in the air to my death. The Queue I forgot to mention looks knd've like a long braid that attaches from the back of the Navi's head. The queue is actually connected to the brain which allows the navi to connect their queue to animals queues. And once that is done the navi can actually give directions to the animal. For example if you wanted a dire horse to go forward then just think forward then the Dire horse does it. But big suggestion for starters if you want to go forward it's best you start off slowly unless you want to fall off if you're a beginner.

So now I was just lying down thinking about how I was going to do. I knew what an Ikran looked like since I saw Sai'ria's. They were big and amazing in my opinion. I could almost remember Sai'ria's Ikran's wingspan. I couldn't wait to tame one and actually fly.

I felt my eyes start to close again until heard movement. I turned to my left to see three other navi starting to walk down the spiral part of the home tree. That's when I realized they were the same navi who were also going to try to tame an Ikran so they could complete their right of passage just as I was. I realized that it must've been time to get ready to go to Iknimaya.

I got out of my hammock and met up with the others outside of the home tree. When I was outside I saw that the navi were starting their average routines for the day. As I approached the group I looked to see who would guide us to Iknimaya and lead us up the floating mountains only to see none other than Beda'mou.

I saw him look at me angrily. It was hard to believe after two and a half months of proving myself to the Tipani almost everyone trusted me but Beda'mou. Even his mate Mara'li trusted me a little to know that I wasn't the clans enemy. But just Beda'mou. Only he seemed to give the glare to kill now a days. But I chose to ignore him.

Our group walked over to where the Dire horses were kept. We connected our queues and mounted them.

With out saying anything Beda'mou and his dire horse moved forward. The rest of us followed him.

We rode for a couple of hours. The three other navi and I talked a little. I seemed to make quick friends with them. Two of them were boys while the other was a girl. They asked me some questions that I don't really seem to remember. I seemed to make good friends with them. I wasn't able to ask what there names were.

Beda'mou was quite the entire time as we were riding through the forest. I just decided to pay attention to some of the trees around us. I was used to seeing the giant trees towering over us with the vines hanging over them.

Finally we reached a cliff side that revealed a giant open valley. I looked up to see the giant floating mountains of Iknimaya. I was amazed just to see them floating in air. I saw multiple flying Ikran flying miles up.

I noticed Beda'mou staring at me he most likely saw my amazed face.

"Welcome to Iknimaya Alexwhite." I heard Beda'mou say in English to me. "Admire it while you can. Once you climb. You will have different thoughts of it."

….

Beda'mou wasn't kidding at what he meant. As we reached a certain point towards one of the mountains that were actually on the ground. We left our Dire horses at one point near a cliff. When we dismounted we walked a towards the cliff to see some kind of giant spiraling wooden structure that elevated up towards the floating mountains. Beda'mou was the first to take a step onto the structure and began to carefully climb up it. I was the third one to start climbing. Every time I moved up I made sure every move I made was secure but at the same time quick. I also made sure I didn't do the one thing Mountain climbers on earth did. Look down. The others knew that to. The closer we got to the floating mountains the more I was tempted to look down but I didn't.

I don't know how far up we were but I heard one of my piers say. _"Keep up Ra'ki." _I realized what I was about to do was stupid but I did it anyways. I looked down. I didn't pay attention to the ground bellow but the two of my other piers. One of them was the boy the other one was the girl. She seemed to be going slow and the boy was trying to encourage her to hurry. I saw her slowly begin to move up again. I was going to continue to climb until I heard the boy yell. _"RA'KI!" _but before he had said that I heard a slipping sound that's when I realized that Ra'ki must have fallen. And in my opinion what I did next was so stupid that not even earth's most bravest dare devil would do this…I let go of the structure. I know pretty stupid. As I fell I looked to see Ra'ki falling just bellow me. I tried to increase my speed to reach her. Once I had I grabbed her by her hand and then grabbed the nature made wooden structure and stopped falling. I felt my heart pounding a mile a minute. _'Moron!' _I thought to myself. I looked at Ra'ki who was looking at me with grateful eyes. "You alright!" I said. Ra'ki nodded at me. I helped her back onto the structure and we continued to climb up.

It took us only a couple of minutes to meet up with the rest of the group who had reached the mountain. When we finally reached solid ground the others except helped Ra'ki up to solid ground. I wasn't expecting anyone to help me up but I was wrong everyone but Beda'mou helped me up. One of the boys walked up to me and said. _"Thanks for saving Ra'ki." _I smiled.

"_No problem. I would do that for any of you guys."_ I said.

I looked over at Ra'ki who smiled a grateful smile.

After a minute break we began to move through the mountain. Luckily we didn't have to scale or climb anything. All we had to do was walk through inter connecting caves. As we walked I walked behind Beda'mou with the others not to far behind.

"You weren't that smart at what you did Alexwhite." I heard Beda'mou say.

"Well believe it or not Big B. Their my friends…I don't sit around and watch them die." I said. I heard beda'mou make a humph noise.

"I respect you enough to understand that you won't let your ally's die. I would have done the same thing if I was not leading the rest of you." Beda'mou said.

"Thanks…I think."

"But just because you did that does not mean I fully trust you. You are still human. No matter what you do…No matter what body you have. You are of the same people who are destroying our home." Beda'mou said.

I just sighed. I wanted to say something else but decided not to. I wouldn't want to get on one of the Tipani's most greatest warriors bad side and ending up having a spear in my chest…Not that would kill me since the nanites are apart of me.

A few minutes later I began to hear a screeching noise…Ikran. We walked some more through the cave until we reached an opening that showed a beautiful view of Iknimaya. I heard some screeching to our left. I carefully leaned out towards the opening and looked to my left to see a solid ground that was crawling with Ikran. I realized that we were at a nest. All of the Ikran were either flying or just on the stone ground doing what ever. In my opinion they looked sort of like dragons except they looked as though they had originated from the ocean. The primary colors I saw of each Ikran were that some were Blue, others were light green. Even though they looked amazing you still had to be careful like with other Pandoran animals. Suddenly I heard another screeching noise that was coming towards us. I looked to see three Ikran approaching our area. I looked carefully to see they had riders. One of them I recognized as Sai'ria. I backed away from the lidge so she and her Ikran could land easily along with the other riders.

When she landed I saw her dismount her Ikran and detached her Queue from her Ikran's. She walked over to me and gave a smile. I just smiled back at her and gave a light bow of respect.

I saw Beda'mou walk up to me and then motion me to go first. _'Of course.' _I thought. I carefully walked over towards the ledge and saw a small rock ledge that connected to the Ikran nest.

I carefully walked onto it before I took another step I felt Sai'ria put hand on my right shoulder. I turned to look at her. I could see the concern in her eyes. I just smiled a reassuring smile.

"_I won't fall."_ I said.

"_Please don't."_ Sai'ria said

I turned around and took a deep breath. _'It's now…Or never.' _I thought I slowly walked towards the nesting ground.

Once I reached the nesting ground I recalled what Sai'ria told me about how to find the Ikran that I had to find in order to bound with.

'_He will try to kill me.' _I thought. _'Isn't that great.'_

As I walked closer towards a group of Ikran one light green one spotted me and screeched at the other Ikran's that I was approaching suddenly all the Ikran saw me and began to screech at me. I took another deep breath and reached for a vine that I had rapped around my left arm which I could use as a mussel. I carefully walked towards a group of five Ikrans who were in front of me. But as I got closer they all screeched and flew away. I moved closer towards another group but all just did the same thing and flew away none even trying to kill me. I kept trying but no Ikran even dared to try and attack me or anything. I heard Beda'mou laughing back in the cave. He defiantly did not want me to pass. I was about to give up until I saw something fly in front of me I looked up to see a red Ikran right in front of me growling.

"Holy shit." I said in awe. I had heard of these type of colored Ikran. They were extremely rare. Sai'ria said to be able to see one is a great honor. At first I thought It was going to fly off like the others. But when I stepped closer to it. It glared it's teeth and growled at me. Their was no mistaking it… I found my Ikran. I ran at it not really knowing what else to do. The Ikran screeched and charged at me.

I quickly jumped up over and onto it's back and wrapped the vine around it's mouth.

'_Yes!' _I thought. But it wasn't over yet. I still needed to connect my queue. I quickly reached for the braid but soon I felt the Ikran begin to struggle more and more actually taking flight.

"Shit!" I said. I felt the Ikran fly backwards into a stone wall type structure ramming me into it. I knew if it wasn't for the nanites I would have been dead. I kept my hands on the muzzle. The Ikran continued to thrash around every where trying with all of it's might to get me of it's back. Next thing I felt was my hands unwillingly let go causing me to fly off of the Ikran and actually fall towards the ledge. Luckily I grabbed onto the ledge to keep me from falling to the ground miles bellow me. I had a feeling not even the nanites could save me from a fall from that height.

I saw the Ikran walking over to me growling at me. I knew it was trying to frighten me so I would let go.

"Sorry Pal. I ain't going to die nor fail." I said. I pulled myself up back onto the solid ground and jumped onto the Ikran's back. Now the Ikran began to squirm again. I quickly put as much weight down on it so I could at least have enough time to connect the queue. I reached for it and reached for the Ikran's queue. The Ikran kept struggling against me making it difficult to connect.

"YOU CAN DO IT ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria yell. I heard my other piers yell words of encouragement to me.

Using all of my strength not the strength the nanites supplied I connected my queue to the Ikran's and I felt my mind connect with it's… I had done it!

I looked down at the Ikran who was starting to clam down. I smiled at it and began to think to it I wasn't going to hurt it. I unwrapped the muzzle and I let it stand. When it stood on all fours I was still on it's back. I turned to look at the group and I saw my pier's smiling at me. I saw Sai'ria running towards me smiling at me. I could tell she was relived I was all right. When she approached my Ikran's side she quickly said. "You did it."

I just smiled back. "Thanks."

I turned to look up at the clear blue sky. I looked back at Sai'ria. "Can I?"

She just continued to smile and nodded.

I smiled back and looked at my Ikran and thought one word. _'Fly!' _

Suddenly my Ikran ran towards the ledge and began to flap it's wings and soon we were flying through the air. At first I felt uneasy flying since it was a lot different than riding a dire horse. But after a few seconds I was used to it. It felt awesome. Awesome to be soaring through the air. I flew through the floating mountains.

Suddenly I let out a yell of excitement. Never had I ever thought flying would be so cool. I heard a cheer behind me. I turned to see Sai'ria flying on her Ikran coming on my left. When she was flying next to me I saw her smile at me. I smiled back at her. Focused my attention in front of me. I looked at my Ikran and thought. _'Your lucky you know. You get to do this everyday.'_ I felt my Ikran's emotions as if he was saying. _'It's really fun.'_ Or something like that. Me and Sai'ria flew together for a couple of minutes. It felt great. It was like we were dancing through the sky. For those moments it felt like all my worry's had disappeared temporarily. But soon we were joined by my other piers. Ra'ki and the others had all captured and tamed their Ikran's.

It was soon time to fly back to the home tree. We all flew in a group. Beda'mou flew back on one of the others Ikran since he didn't bring his because he was busy guiding us. As we flew back Me and Sai'ria shared occasional glances with one another. Personally felt like our bond was becoming stronger. I didn't know how strong. But I did know one thing. I was not going to let anyone break. I was going to protect it. No matter what the cost.


	17. Chapter 16: Info

**A/N: Hey guys GD12 here. I don't mean to sound annoying or anything but I've noticed I haven't gotten that many reviews for awhile. I like hearing what you guys have to say whither it's good or if it's something I need improvement on. I don't mind just as long as there is no flames. Alright here is chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16:** Info.

**Julie's POV: **

I walked through the inside of Hells Gate heading to my room. I had just gotten back from the science wing. Today I had to do off field work today uhhh. When Karen got back from her day with the Tipani she told me some great news. Alex had passed his final test he had tamed his Ikran. Not only that. He tamed a red Ikran the rarest and most aggressive Ikran types on Pandora. I felt happy for him he deserves it.

I made a decision to tell Max and Adam that Alex was here on Pandora tomorrow. Right now I needed rest. I finally reached my room. I opened the metal door and walked into the small metal room. It had a bunk bed and a small dresser in the corner. I slowly walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I had to deal with a lot of Crap on Pandora especially with the marines who were the hired guns. I hated how some of the marines acted not all of them just some. Especially two in particular. One was named Lyle Weinfleet he has a very thick skull and loves to point his gun at anyone especially if that anyone is Navi. The second was the head of security Colonel Miles Quaritch. He has something against the Navi since he shows no sympathy for them.

I just took a deep breath. I just needed some sleep that could clear my head of all the crap.

"Heh. Looks like you have had a rough day." I sat straight up in shock. I turned to look at my door to see someone leaning on it. That someone was wearing all black with a black exo-pack covering his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you knock." I said in angry tone.

The man said nothing. I saw him look over at a picture on my dresser which had a picture of Alex, Max, Adam, Emma and I. He looked back at me and reached for something strapped onto his back pulling out a katanna and pointed it at me.

"Where is White." He said. I just stared at him. Why was he asking about Alex. I knew Alex escaped RDA custody but I would've thought the RDA would stop looking for him since Pandora's jungles were like a maze. But even if he was going to threaten me I wasn't going to sell Alex out.

"I don't know what your talking about. Last time I saw Alex was on Earth." I said with a calm expression. The man walked over closer to me.

"Don't lie to me." The man said.

"I told you I don't know where he is." I said. The man walked closer to me and before I could react he grabbed me by my neck with his free hand. He lifted me up with ease. I tried to struggle against him but he was stronger than me.

"I Know that there is something you are hiding. I've been looking through all of the files and work data. And you are the one who constantly enters your Avatar form on off work hours. And the fact you always take your Avatar to places we can't track and you being Alex's best friend…I know there is something up." The man said.

"Sorry…But I never betray my friends." I choked. I heard the man just laugh and tighten his grip on my neck.

"Even if you try to kill me I won't say anything." I said.

"Oh. I have other ways of finding out what you know." The man said dropping his katanna to the ground and reaching for his mask. He slowly lifted it revealing his mouth. The next thing I saw scarred me but for some reason my vision began to blur so I couldn't see what happened. But all I felt was a pain in my throat all the way to my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't. The next thing I felt was my eyes close and…nothing.

**Alex's POV: **

"Alex…Alex!"

I suddenly snapped back to reality to fell Sai'ria shaking my shoulder. I looked over at her and saw we were standing outside of the home tree.

"Sorry Sai'ria…I just blanked out." I said

Sai'ria just smiled at me and we continued to walk towards the outside forest surrounding the home tree. I had no idea what we were doing it was about twilight right now. Sai'ria had told me to come with her for a walk. Tu'ri looked happy for each of us. She was happy that I had tamed my Ikran and was glade I was officially apart of the clan now. Sai'rai was also happy for me especially.

When we entered the forest I saw the it was really dark due to the trees covering the light above us. Sai'ria just seemed quiet. She had been quiet the entire time especially after we returned to the home tree a day ago after I tamed my Ikran.

I glanced over at her to see that she was deep in thought about something. I noticed she had her hair unbraided. She looked really beautiful. I blushed a little I felt like saying something but I realized I should proble be quiet so I didn't embarrass myself.

We kept walking until we reached a small lake by now it was dark and the moon was up and by now parts of the trees began to glow. The lake especially became illuminated with a light purplish color that made it a dazzling sight. Sai'ria and I stopped towards the edge of the lake and we looked out at it. We remained silent. Until I decided to speak.

"Hey Sai'ria. Is something wrong. You've been quiet for a while." I said to her. She looked at me and nodded.

"No…I've been thinking a lot." Sai'ria said.

"So now that I'm apart of the clan…What now?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

She looked over at me. "You are Tipani now." She walked over down the side of the lake. She began to tell me that I now had a voice in the clan. And then she paused and she told me…I was aloud to chose a mate.

I just looked over at her after she said that. I don't know for sure but it sounded like that was her way of saying…she loved me.

I didn't know what to say. Nor did I know what to do. Until I said.

"If you were my mate…would you want to be." She looked over at me I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes." She said.

"Even if I am not fully Navi would you still want to be with me?" I asked again.

She nodded.

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "Because…I love you to much for you to be with me if you don't want to." I said looking into her eyes. "I don't want others treating you badly because of it."

Sai'ria shook her head. "I don't care what others would say. It would be my decision. I would not care what others say. All I know is that I would love you and see you for who you really are." She said to me. "I would be proud to be your mate."

I felt her hand touch my face. We leaned close to each other until our lips touched. I don't know how long we stood where we were. Nor did I care. All I cared about was being with Sai'ria. We finally broke the kiss. We lay next to each other near the lake side together. I felt my eyes start to close slowly. Before I went to sleep I looked over at Sai'ria and closed my eyes. _'Sai'ria…I promise…I will do everything in my strength to protect you no matter what pain I endure."_

…_.._

"Is everything ready?" Selfridge asked A while looking out of the command center window examining the runway which was covered with Sampson and Scorpion helicopters.

A sat in a chair just relaxing.

"Yeah. We'll head out tomorrow at three A.M." A said.

"What about the girl?" Selfridge asked.

"She'll live. But she'll have a hell of a head ach when she wakes up in her cell." A replied almost laughing.

"I hope you didn't make a big scene." Selfridge said.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't." A slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the elevator doors.

Just as A reached the door Selfridge turned and said. "And try to find White first BEFORE you try to blow a hole in the ground."

A just laughed. "Hey Selfridge do you know what my full name is?"

Selfridge just shuddered. "Yes." He said.

A looked towards Selfridge "So don't tell me what I can or can't do." A said in a very low and deadly tone. "You do your job. And I'll do mine…Got it."

Selfridge froze and just nodded. A just laughed. "But don't worry. I'll try and settle with as little casualties as I can."

With that A exited the command center leaving Selfridge inside the room on his own.


	18. Chapter 17: The weapon revealed

**Chapter 17: **The weapon revealed

All of the Marines sat in silence as A passed down the center inside of the Dragon gunship which was one of the largest gunship's the RDA had. After a couple of minutes of pacing A finally faced the group of marines.

"I'm going to make this short and simple for you Jar heads." A said in a emotionless voice. "This assignment I will not lie to you…Will be the toughest of your entire career."

All of the marines just stared at each other in silence.

"We will be going to the Tipani home tree for a capture and possible bombing mission." A said. "For the capture part we are looking for someone named Alex White. Code name: Project Nano."

"He looks like your average Avatar. But he is very dangerous and hard to track. That's why you all have specialized exo-packs which can track him…Don't ask me how because that's my business."

A slowly drew his katanna and examined it then carefully placed it back in it's sheath. "Also for the bombing part…If the navi raise even one arrow or weapon which I believe they will you have the right to open fire and then if they continue to resist blow that tree they live in to the ground." A said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You've got ten minutes to ready your gear. Then that's when things start to get noisy." A said.

With that A turned his and walked away from the group. In truth his orders were to settle with few casualties on the navi and not to destroy their home. But their was one thing A wanted to see from the navi…Pain, Misery, Suffering and most importantly to him…Death. He had nothing personal against them he just enjoyed it. But if their was something he enjoyed doing. He would do it no second thoughts.

**Alex's POV: **

Sai'ria and I were walking through the forest together heading back to the home tree. Sai'ria had her hand on mine and I could tell she was happy. Right now it was about dawn or sometime close to that time. I also heard some of the creatures in the trees above us start to make noise.

I looked over at her and said _"I wonder how everyone is going to react seeing us like this." _

She just looked over at me with a smile. _"I know Tu'ri will be happy to hear we are mated. She views you like an older brother after all." _She said.

I just laughed a little. '_An older brother huh'_ We kept walking through the forest nearing the home tree. But all of a sudden I began to hear a buzzing noise which became louder and louder. I felt my legs give way and I felt myself kneel to the ground. The noise kept getting louder. I covered my ears in pain.

"ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria say kneeling next to me placing her hands around me trying to help me in anyway she could. I heard her continue to call my name but the noise blocked her out.

'_You know your sick right.' _I heard a voice in my head say. For some reason it sounded familiar. _'Our mission is to kill all of her race and anyone who supports them…And here you are married to that thing…Disgusting!' _

I gritted my teeth in anger. _'Shut the hell up!' _I thought to the voice.

'_You know deep down it's true. You're a weapon. A weapon meant for killing anyone who interferes with us! But even if you don't do your mission. I will still do mine regardless.' _The voice said.

I felt the noise stop.

"ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria yell. I looked at her to see she was almost crying.

"I'm alright sorry." I said. Sai'ria sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh thank Eywa!" I heard Sai'ria say. Eywa…The Navi's goddess. I guess I should be thanking her for helping me a lot with being able to become apart of the Tipani.

'_What was that about?'_ I thought to myself about the voice I heard in my head.

Sai'ria helped me stand up. But just as we were about to start walking again. I heard a loud explosion near the home tree.

We both looked towards it's direction and saw smoke rising from the trees.

'_No!' _I thought. I realized what was happening.

I saw Sai'ria star to run towards the home tree's direction.

"SAI'RIA!" I yelled. But she kept running towards the home tree. "Shit." I said before running after her.

….

A quickly jumped out of the Dragon gunship and landed on the ground with feline skills. He looked out to see the other marines jump out of the bottom of the gunship with cables. When all of the marines were on the ground A looked over towards the home tree. He could see the trees and plants around the tree were burning but the tree wasn't burning yet. A could also see a bunch of Navi warriors were ready for battle. Apparently they were always ready for an attack. A looked at the marines behind him and then up at the sky to see transport gunship's descending and landing. A looked at the marines again.

"Well what are you waiting for. GET YOUR BUT'S OUT THERE!" A yelled in a very powerful voice. And with that the troops advanced carefully.

A then drew his katanna and sat on a log. "Now. Where the hell are you."

**Alex's POV: **

Sai'ria and I finally emerged from the forest that surrounded the home tree. I looked outward in shock to here gun fire and yells coming around the tree. A small battle was being fought between the Navi and the RDA.

I saw trees and plants around the home tree burning. I heard the sound of men, women and children screaming. Multiple RDA marines were also inside AMP suits armed with giant machine guns trying to fire at navi warriors.

I looked over at Sai'ria who had an angry look on her face. I saw that she quickly drew her knife. I placed my hand over hers stopping her. She looked up at me.

"Let me handle this." I said.

I saw fear in fear eyes. "But Alex…" She said. I cut her off by kissing her on her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. Find Tu'ri and try and get her and others to safety." I said.

I could tell she wanted to argue but she ended up nodding at me. I looked towards the battle field and closed my eyes.

'_Please…Please work.'_ I thought. And without thinking I ran forward. I opened my eyes to see I was running fast due to the nanites increasing my speed.

As I ran I saw three RDA grunts in AMP suits who were fighting five navi. The Navi were armed with bows and arrows and had some how delivered successful kills to two other RDA AMP suit pilots. But the AMP's were getting closer to the fallen tree the Navi warriors were using as cover. I jumped up and landed in front of the three AMP suits. They stopped and looked at me. "IT'S HIM!" One of them yelled. I heard them fire their guns at me but the bullets simply didn't penetrate my skin. I ran forward to one of the AMP's and delivered a punch which easily broke through the glass of the AMP actually hitting the pilots chest making a cracking noise.

I took my fist out of the AMP and saw my hand was perfectly fine no cuts or pain or anything like that. I saw the AMP collapse to the ground. The other AMP pilots continued to fire at me despite seeing what I just did to one of their ally. As I ran I could see the fear in their eyes as I ran forward and killed each of them.

I ran to assist in the battle I didn't wait to talk to the warriors I just saved since their was no time since their home…Our home was being attacked. As I ran through the field I delivered one hit kills to any of the RDA soldiers. But as I did the RDA Soldiers kept coming blasting any Navi it didn't matter who they were.

I took a moment to look around and saw that the fires continued to burn. Many of the Navi warriors fought great but many were wounded. I continued to hear the yells and the screams of the navi. I felt my fist tighten into a fist. I'd seen this before…Back at home.

'_Why…Why them…Why should they suffer!' _I thought in fury.

The RDA took human life away. They took every thing from me! And their doing it to the Navi…I won't let what happened to me. Happen to them…I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

'_Threat level: High…Inciate defense program 749... Defenses activated.' _I heard a strange voice in my mind say.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling in my hands. It felt like they were burning…But they weren't hurting. I felt stronger!

I looked down at my hands to see something strange happening. I saw glowing white lines appear on my arms. They began to cross over each other and began to move up to my shoulders. I looked at my hands to see that they were starting to…

**Sai'ria POV: **

I had Tu'ri next to me as I tried to get her to safety. Our Aunt the Tsahik and others were helping our people who were to young to fight and those who could not fight find some place safe. My only goal was to get Tu'ri to safety so I could join the fight and help my mate along with the others

Right as Tu'ri and I began to reach the odder forest surrounding home tree five sky people appeared in front of us. Then one in metal armor which Alex called an "AMP" raised his weapon at me and my younger sister. I pushed Tu'ri behind me and readied my Bow which I retrieved from the home tree. I saw the sky person inside the armor smile at me evilly.

He aimed his weapon and shot it at a burning tree next to me. I turned to see it start to fall towards me and Tu'ri. It was to big to avoid. I felt Tu'ri huddle close to me in freight. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I promised myself that I would protect her. Even if it killed me.

I heard the tree fall closer and closer. I quickly closed my eyes and prayed for forgiveness to Eywa and my dead parents for my failure for protecting my sister.

The next thing I felt was someone move past me and Tu'ri and then I heard a slicing noise. I heard a pounding noise on my left and right. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Turin was fine. She looked up at me then behind me I saw her eyes widen. I looked behind me to see who she was starring at. My eyes widened to see Alex standing behind me with his back turned to me. He stood starring at the sky people soldiers who stared at him in shock. I looked to my left and right and saw the tree that was meant crush us was cut completely in half. I noticed Tu'ri was starring at my mates arms in shock.

I carefully looked to see what she was looking at. That's when I saw it. Alex's arms they were…different. His arms up to his shoulders had completely changed to a silver colored armor. But that's not what shocked me his hands had changed the most. The fingers of Alex's hand had transformed in to…claws.

"You monsters think your in control. You think you have the right to take and destroy these peoples homes." I heard Alex say. "You think no ones capable of destroying your Precious RDA!"

I saw Alex begin to move his clawed fingers.

"Well here's a news flash for you." Alex said getting into a stance and slashing his claws together making a loud noise. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!"

**A/N: Oh boy! The RDA is in trouble now that they made Alex angry! Project Nano is officially…Activated!**


	19. Chapter 18: Brothers

**A/N:…(Laughs nervously) For those of you who caught that mistake when Alex said some of the same lines as the summary…I just wanted to say my bad. I caught that and fixed it. **

**Chapter 18: **Brothers

**Alex's POV: **

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" I yelled at the marines in front of me readying my claws. They all just starred at me as if I was a monster…In truth I proble was.

I didn't look Sai'ria and Tu'ri in the eyes because I knew they were proble afraid of me. I wouldn't blame them. I stared glaring at the grunts even the AMP drivers were afraid. I saw one of the AMP's take a step back in fear. That's when I ran at them. On instinct I slashed my right claw down on one of the AMP's arms which got completely cut off with ease.

I then jabbed my claw into the glass impaling the pilot. I heard gun fire from some of the RDA grunts that were not in AMP's. They were definitely shooting at me. I did a back flip away from the AMP and landed behind five of the Marines. Before they had a chance to turned around and cut through them in a second. I made sure I didn't 'chop them down' since I knew Sai'ria and Tu'ri were watching me and I didn't want to scare them since they already were.

After I killed all of the troops but one who was a foot soldier. I walked over to him with a hate filled glare. "What's wrong." I said in a fake sympathetic tone which anyone could catch. "Surprised to see someone killing you guys with ease."

"Pl…please…Just let me live…" I heard him say. I just smirked.

"So your begging. Tell me something. How many Navi have you killed." I said with a low tone making sure Sai'ria and Tu'ri didn't hear me.

"A…a lot." The Marine said. I could see him trembling so much that he dropped his assault rifle.

"How many were defenseless and begged for you to spare them because they had a family!" I said.

Looking into his eyes I saw the answer…almost every one.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I promise I won't kill anymore Navi…I swear." He said. I walked up in front and raised my left clawed hand.

"That's right you won't…Because in one second you won't even have a head." I said in a sick tone.

"No…Please…I promise I'll be…" He stopped when he saw me bring my clawed hand down.

'_ALEX! DON'T!' _I felt my hand stop right above his head.

'_Alex your not like them! Your not a monster! But if you kill him like this you'll be just like them.' _I heard a little girls voice say. I felt a tear roll down my cheek "Emma." I whispered. I looked down at the marine who was starring at my clawed hand only a centimeter over his head.

I lifted it away from his hand. I then kicked him strong enough to send falling back onto his back and still survive. I walked up to him and looked down at him.

"I'll let you live…But if you dare hurt my family again. I won't be so merciful." I said calmly.

The marine just nodded at me still afraid.

"Now…SCRAM!" I yelled at him. With that he quickly ran off.

I turned to look at Sai'ria and Tu'ri who were starring at me. I saw the look in Sai'ria's eyes. She was worried. I turned around and looked towards the home tree. I then examined my hand seeing the blood on them. I clinched the clawed fingers into a fist.

"I'm not going to be a monster…I am in control." I told myself. I quickly ran towards the home tree again. But as I did I heard Sai'ria yell. "ALEX!WAIT!" But I kept running into the battle.

….

When I arrived I quickly got to work. I slashed my claws at any RDA soldier killing them. At first I saw many of the navi stare at me in shock but they continued to fight as I did. My claws were able to cut through any metal the RDA had. While I battled I saw One Navi warrior being chocked by a Amp suit. I jumped forward and sliced the AMP's arms off then impaling the pilot in the chest. He dropped the Warrior. I helped him get to a group of Navi who were getting people to safety.

Just as we were turning the tide of the battle. The RDA sent in giant trucks that were armed with rocket launchers. I realized I needed something stronger than my Claws. I thought to myself _'Please give me something that's heavy duty.' _

Suddenly I felt my claws start to transform. I saw the white lines appear. The claws now began to melt away showing my bare hands. Then I felt my hands start to feel heavier. After the white lines disappeared revealing my hands were no giant silver metal hammers.

I smirked "Oh hell yeah!"

I ran towards the trucks who were now firing rockets at me. Even though the hammer fists were heavier and they slowed me down only a little bit but I was able to avoid the rockets. I quickly jumped onto the hood of the truck. I saw the driver look at me in a mixture of horror and awe. I quickly brought the hammers down and once they crashed into the truck. The truck completely fell apart. I looked up at the Rocket launcher to see the pilot stare at me. He fired a rocket at me but using one of the hammers I knocked up wards into the sky which hit a Scorpion gunship.

I jumped up to the launcher and saw the marine jump off of it. "Smart". I brought my fist down on it totally crushing.

I ran to the other Trucks knocking any 'poor' RDA grunt who got in my way with my hammer fists. When I finally successfully destroyed the last truck. I turned to see that the RDA troops were retreating into Sampson transport ships. I just smiled as I heard the Navi shot in victory. But I stopped when I heard some kind of voice say. 'Strike package alert! Strike package alert!' I looked up to see a Dragon gunship start to fly towards the home tree. They were going to bomb the Home tree!

With out thinking I ran towards the home tree. Once I reached the base of the tree I saw the Navi were shooting arrows at the giant gun ship which didn't damage it. With out thinking I began to run up and I mean I was actually running up the side of the tree in very quick speeds. Once I reached a very High branch which was at the same height as the Dragon gunship. I took a deep breath and began to run towards the Dragon. I quickly jumped towards it in a very great jump that no Navi or human could make proble because of my nanites. I landed on top of the Dragon. I knew my hammers weren't going to make a quick deal of this thing.

Then as if on 'q' my hammers disappeared and my left arm began to glow the white lines. Next thing I knew my entire arm was a giant sword! "Now I mean! Oh hell yeah!" I said.

I jumped in front of the cockpit the pilot like all of the other grunts stared at me in shock. I quickly brought the blade which crushed the glass. With my normal arm I grabbed the pilot and through him out of the cock pit. I used my hand to steer the controls so I could fly the Dragon away from the home tree and face the other gunship's. I quickly stabbed the blade into the gunship which then extended so it was big enough to cut all the way through. I quickly ran straight down the center of the center of the gunship once I did I had completely cut through the gunship. The gunship remains began to head towards the other gunship's and away from the home tree. I jumped off of the Dragon gunship right before it crashed into a group of other gunship's destroying them. I landed with a crash onto the ground leaving a small crater. I emerged unharmed. I saw the other gunship's start to fly away in retreat. I smirked to myself. I looked to see the Navi trying to put out the fire from the air while on their Ikran's and poring water onto the trees and plants. I sighed in relief.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see Project N." I heard someone say. I turned to see a human wearing a black uniform and wore a Black exo-pack.

"You missed your evac." I said readying my Sword arm. The man just laughed.

"Oh no I didn't. I've been waiting a very long time to meet you N…Or should I say brother." He said.

I stared at him. "Sorry I don't have a brother I had a sister. And even if I did have a brother he wouldn't work with the RDA."

He laughed again. He drew his katanna. "Well then I guess I'll have to take you back home by force then."

I Simply raised an eye brow. He didn't seem like much of a threat. I mean he was smaller than me. But even with that I still had to be careful. I saw the guy charge at me with his blade. I slashed outward with my sword. Suddenly as if he had seen it coming he quickly jumped upwards with inhuman jumping skills.

The next thing I felt was him delivered a very fast kick into my chest. For some odd reason I actually felt a little pain from his strike. I countered by slashing my blade very fast. He avoided every strike I delivered. After one of my last strikes he quickly pulled out a small grenade and pulled the pin out and threw it at me. I jumped away from the primary explosion. After I recovered I saw him run at me with inhuman speed. But for some reason I was expecting it. Just as he was about to stab me with his katanna I grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the air. I raised my blade and stabbed it into his stomach.

I saw his body go limp as I took my blade out of his stomach. I threw him to the side and turned and walked back towards the home tree.

…

I arrived at the front of the home tree to see it was still standing. I smiled and sighed with relief. As I approached a group of Navi saw me and starred at me. I looked down at my blade that was still apart of my arm. I just lowered my head and saw the blade disappear just by thinking about it. I looked back up to see that all of the people were still looking at me with looks I've never seen before.

I was about to walk forward until I saw Sai'ria, Tsahik Sanume and Tu'ri in the center of the group. I felt my heart stop for a second. I didn't know what any of them thought of me now that they saw what I did. I saw Sai'ria start to walk towards me. I felt a sweet drop roll down my face.

What was she going to do…Call me a freak, demon, monster. As she stood in front of me I expected her to do something to me that would've been painful but what she did was unexpected…She hugged me. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Sai'ria?" I said. Sai'ria looked at me and then kissed me.

"You saved us Alex." She said to me.

"But what I did…My arms…My hands." I said.

"I told you Alex. No matter what I will always love you no matter what happens." She said smiling. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Everyone else knows that you risked your life for us. They view you as a hero."

I looked over at the group of navi and realized what the look they were all giving me. They were all looking at me as if I was their hero. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and smiled. I smiled because they weren't viewing me as a monster they weren't judging me and what I looked like. They viewed me for who I was on the inside.

I saw Tu'ri run up to me and hugged me.

"_Thank you big brother!" _I heard her tell me. I smiled at her. I looked over at Sai'ria who motioned me to walk forward. I slowly walked forward and when I approached the group. I heard the navi start to cheer for me. They all crowded around me cheering. I smiled at this. I never had been viewed as a hero. As I stoop in the middle of the group of navi. I looked at my hand.

'_I know now what to do with this power. I swear I will protect my clan and family. And then make the RDA pay for the wrongs they've done'_

…

A viper wolf carefully walked over to the fallen humans body. It knew that the human was dead so it was best to eat before any other viper wolves arrived.

As it neared the human's body it readied itself to eat it but was stopped by a giant tentacle coming out of the humans chest wrapping around. The Viper wolf began to cry until there was a loud snap and…silence.

A slowly began to stand up. After he staggered a few times he finally stood all the way up and limped towards the location he knew was the closest RDA base.

**A/N: Geez looks like A is one tough cookie. How did you guys like this chapter. By the way I need a little help with Alex's weapon manifestation. I already know what other weapons Alex well be able to form. But I can't really think of any other weapons. I need at least one long range type weapon and two close range weapons that I'm trying to add into the story. I would really like suggestions. Thanks…GD12 out!**


	20. Chapter 19: The capture

**Chapter 19: The Capture**

"It seems he was a bit more troublesome than you thought." The Doctor said to A who was lying on a metal table.

"Yeah…" A said looking at the ceiling through his exo pack. The Doctor looked at A curiously. A looked over at the doctor. "And what is grossing me out is the fact that he is married to one of those things."

The Doctor just nodded. "It seems he has had a little to much freedom."

"Yeah. To bad he isn't a machine so we can just tell him what to do…And most importantly who to kill." A said.

"You know that very well that the nanites must bond with something biological…Not mechanical." The Doctor said.

"I know that! It's just so frustrating." A said. The Doctor just sighed and walked up to A and injected him with a syringe full of liquid. The doctor walked over to his desk and began to login to his computer. "You may get up now A." The Doctor said. A slowly got up off the metal bed and walked over to the Doctors desk. He took a look at what the Doctor was doing. He saw a bio page appear on the screen and saw a picture of a navi woman. Immediately he recognized it.

"That's the one that he is "Married" to." A said.

The doctor just nodded. "According to the file that Doctor Harper made of some of the Tipani when he was still alive…Her name is Sai'ria. Eighteen years old. Parents are both deceased. Her Aunt is Tsahik of the clan. Uncle is deceased. And has a younger sister. And since her Aunt has no children. Sai'ria is next in line to be made Tsahik of the clan…So little nano may become a leader in the Tipani." The Doctor said.

A just let out a deep breath of irritation. "I don't care about that crap…What are you getting at."

The Doctor turned and smiled. "How much does Alex love this women?"

A just looked at him and said. "From what I know…He would risk his life to save that pathetic woman."

"Well…We won't be able to capture her with out making any noise…So…Why don't we go with someone more…Weaker." The Doctor said.

A just continued to stare.

"What are you getting at?" A asked.

The Doctor just stared and smirked. Finally A knew what he was talking about…It was going to be easier than he thought.

…

**Alex POV: **

Once again I stood on top of one of the high branches of the home tree looking out at the sun that was already setting. I still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. The explosions…Then seeing my arms transform into actual weapons. I raised my hand and watched it transform into the blade. The blade itself was silver colored and looking at it now it looked almost mechanical. I just smiled and watched the blade disappear and transform back into my regular hand.

Things in the Tipani were pretty noisy today. Many of the clan members wanted to attack the RDA for trying to destroy our home. As much as I would like to settle things with the RDA once and for all. I spoke up and said that we needed to wait and regain strength before we do anything else.

I on the other hand was coming up with plans in my head to think about what I should do against the RDA. If the RDA were to attack again while the clan was still recovering. Then we would lose many lives. I had to do something. I have to plan my next move…And fast.

And the fact I still haven't heard from Karen and Julie means something is going on in Hells gate.

I began to worry more until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me gently.

"What is wrong Alex?" I heard Sai'ria say from behind me. I just smiled lightly to myself.

"Nothing. Just watching the sun set." I told her. She carefully walked up to my left and looked out at the sky.

I decided now wasn't the time to worry. I need to just take it one day at a time. And not worry what happens next.

….

Tu'ri walked through the outside of the home tree looking at some of the trees that had been burnt from yesterdays battle. She was relieved that everything was alright and was happy her big sister had finally found a mate.

As she walked out farther away from the giant tree she looked out at the forest surrounding the tree. She felt really tempted to walk into the forest…Even though Sai'ria told her that not to go out in there at night alone. Tu'ri thought for a moment and then just grinned. Well it wouldn't hurt anyone if she just quickly took a few steps into the forest alone with out anyone looking and then she would come back before anyone noticed. Making sure no one was watching she quickly walked through the trees and began to walk through the forest.

She made sure the home tree was still in sight of course. After two minutes of just listening to all of the night creatures make noises she decided it was best to go back home. But as she walked back. She heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned to see who it was. But the next thing she felt was something hit her chest. She felt her legs give way causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to move but her body wasn't responding.

She heard someone begin to walk up to her. She turned her head to see a shadowy figure appear from a tree. She couldn't see who it really was due to the shadows. The figure walked up to her body and held out a knife. Tu'ri was about to scream until she felt the figures hand cover her mouth.

"_Make even the smallest sound and You die…Understand brat." _The figure said in her peoples language.

Tu'ri made no reply since her head began to feel dizzy. Tu'ri heard the figure laugh. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and then she couldn't remember anything after that.

….

**Alex's POV: **

I stood in a dark room where I had no idea where I was. As I stood there I looked around to see absolutely nothing. For some reason I felt a little bit different. Like as if I was small. I looked at my hand and suddenly I felt shocked. My hand wasn't blue…It was the same color it was when I was human. I looked at the rest of my body to see I looked human. I was still wearing my tipani garb. And for some reason they fit perfectly fine.

"So what do you think." I heard someone say in front of me. I looked up to see who it was only to be shocked to see the guy that was dressed entirely in black just with out the exo-pack. I still wasn't able to see his face though since it was covered in shadows.

"YOU!" I said. I quickly tried to form my claws…But nothing happened.

"Sorry but that doesn't work here." The man said.

"Who are you what do you want from me…You should be dead!" I said.

"Yeah two things." He said raising two fingers up. "One we are only dreaming." He said lowering his middle finger leaving his index still sticking up. "And two…I don't die so easily." The man said.

I got into a fighting stance. I didn't care if I was dreaming or not…I needed to be ready for anything.

"Oh and by the way…How long do think your…ugh…Wife's sister will last in a testing room." The man said. I froze.

"Tu…Tu'ri." I said.

I swear I could almost see a smile. "Yep. She is in our custody now. It's funny isn't it. Your sister was captured on earth and was put in a testing room…And now what's even more funny is that your wife. Who's parents are dead now has her sister in a testing room about to have the same thing happen to her just as your poor little sister did." He said. I then heard him let out a big laugh.

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled.

"Yep your right. I am one straight down to the bone. In the blood. The heart. Every part of me is a monster Bro." He said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled.

"Why. Your just like me in many ways…Well lets take that back…But in some ways we are the same." The man laughed.

I clinched my fist.

"Will give you two hours to arrive at the base. Which I think you know where it is. If you don't arrive tell then…Lets put it this way. Your little sister in law will suffer a very slow and painful death." He said. I quickly ran at him only to see him disappear in to darkness.

"Don't be late." I heard the man say laughing at me.

…

I felt my eyes open wide. I sat straight up looking around me. I noticed Sai'ria wasn't in our Hammock. I quickly got out and jumped towards the limb above me and began to search for Sai'ria.

I noticed a bunch of Navi talking together. Some of them included Beda'mou and his mate Mara'li, Tsahik Sanume and…

"Sai'ria!" I said loud enough for her to her me and not wake up anyone else. She turned to look at me and saw a worried look in her eyes. She ran up to me.

"Alex. Tu'ri is missing!" She said.

'_No…This can't be happening.' _I thought.

"Alex." Sai'ria said.

I looked up at her and said. "I don't have time to explain…But I know where Tu'ri is."

"Where?" She said. I could see she was looking better now.

"Listen…It's best I don't tell you…You will only be scarred more." I said. Sai'ria grabbed my arms.

"Please tell me!" She said. I just stayed silent. "Alex we are mated we can't keep secrets from each other." She said.

I noticed the others were looking at us.

I took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be a problem. "The RDA." I said.

Sai'ria's eyes widened in horror. I quickly explained to her that I knew where she was…At least I think I do any ways.

"Alex take me with you to save her." She said begging me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry… But I'm going alone…Stay here. I'll deal with this." I said.

She just looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

I kissed her and said. "I promise…She'll be alright…In a way…She's my sister to."

Sai'ria just nodded at me. "I believe in you." She said.

I nodded back at her and began to run up the spiral of the Home tree. When I finally reached the top. I began to whistle. Suddenly I heard a screeching noise. I looked up at the top branches to see my Ikran fly down to me. It landed in front of me on the branch.

"Hey Pyrus." I said. Yeah I named my Ikran Pyrus. I walked up to it quickly and connected my queue to his. I then mounted him ready to fly.

"Listen we are about to go into dangerous territory…You sure you want to go." I said to him.

I sensed his emotions and he seemed eager to go. I smiled and said. "Thanks pal."

I then thought fly and immediately he flew up into the air.

The place I was headed was a place I personally did not want to go to. But Tu'ri's life was on the line. So I had no choice. I remember Sai'ria showing the place to me a week after I began my training…The very same place I woke up at and discovering my ability's…Purgatory Base.

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. I'm still taking suggestions for what weapons Alex could create. I also would like to respond to one Review. Sorry I don't really know much of Alien/Predator even though I have heard of it. **


	21. Chapter 20: Infiltration and reunion

**Chapter 20: Infiltration and reunion **

**Alex's POV:**

As Pyrus and I flew closer to purgatory base we landed miles away so we wouldn't be spotted by any of the RDA. Once we landed I told Pyrus to go back to the home tree. He reluctantly did. I quickly disconnected my queue from his.

Once I dismounted I watched Pyrus fly through the midnight sky back home. I looked towards the bases direction which couldn't be seen due since I was still miles away from it. As I walked I examined the dark forest around me making sure no one was watching me.

Just as I finally saw the base come into view I heard a noise above me. I looked up to see a RDA UT drone fly directly in front of me. I knew these things were used as surveillance and if ordered to could self-destruct if it touches it's assigned target.

I formed my Blade and was about to stab it until The UT released some kind of electricity at me. I felt it hit me and began to fell every part of my body start to go numb. I looked at my blade arm to see it return to normal. After two more seconds of being hit by the electric current I felt my vision fade.

….

I felt my vision finally come back. I looked around me to see I was lying on a white marble floor. I saw that the walls were all white around me. I stood up and looked at my arm and tried to form any weapon. But all I saw were the white lines which eventually faded. I tried again…Nothing.

"It won't work." I heard a voice say across the room. I turned to see the man in black. He was leaning on a wall as if he was relaxing.

"Where is Tu'ri!" I said. The man looked to my right. I turned to my right to see a window. On the other side stood two people. One was an Avatar wearing a white doctors uniform and was wearing glasses. The other was…

"Tu'ri!" I yelled. I saw Tu'ri being held back by the Avatar. I noticed he had a syringe filled with black liquid pointing at Tu'ri's neck. Tu'ri tried to run towards the glass but was held back by the Avatar.

I quickly ran forward but was stopped when something wrapped around my neck. The next thing I felt was me being thrown into the wall behind me. I crashed into it leaving a small dent in it.

"_Big brother!" _I heard Tu'ri yell from behind the glass.

I began to get up not caring what just threw me. I focused on my nanites and felt my arms transform into the hammer fists.

"I suggest you put those away Alex my boy." I heard the Avatar say. My eyes widened. That voice…It belonged to the Doctor who was in charge of injecting the nanites into me two years ago. He must be an Avatar driver.

"Why would I do that!" I said.

The Doctor's Avatar smiled and pushed the syringe closer to Tu'ri's neck. I noticed Tu'ri's eyes widen in fear.

"Or else she will suffer the same fate as your biological sister. Dieing of nanite poisoning." The doctor said. I felt my eyes widen in horror. He wouldn't…never mind. I lowered my hammer fists and I felt them melt away forming my normal hands.

"Good…Now change forms." The Doctor said. I just stared at him trying to figure out what he was talking about…That's when it clicked. I looked at my navi body and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the nanites in my body start to become warmer. I opened my eyes to see my body was completely covered in glowing white lines. Next thing I knew there was a flash. When the flash was gone I looked at my body now.

My body was no longer Navi. It was human. Some how my Tipani garb had changed size along with me. I looked at the Doctor who was smiling.

"Good. Now A if you please." The doctor sad. I looked over at the man named "A" who just nodded. I saw him draw his katanna and point it at me. I was about to form my weapons until I heard the doctor say. "Aw Aw. I want this test run to go clean. Not blowing everything up." The doctor said. "You may use your enhanced stats to battle A here…But if you even try to change forms. Form weapons or anything else." The doctor stopped and rubbed Tu'ri's hair with his free hand which Tu'ri tried move away from. "I'm afraid little Tu'ri here will die a painful death."

I just sighed and nodded. I looked at Tu'ri from behind the glass and gave her a look that meant "It'll be alright trust me."

I turned to face A who was pacing back and forth in irritation. "Finally can we stop talking." A said.

I got into a fighting stance waiting for A to make the first move. A took that moment and ran at me with incredible speed like before. At first I thought I wasn't going to block his first kick but luckily the nanites increased my speed. I lifted up my arms to block the kick successfully. I then delivered a fast punch into his stomach which made successful contact. A backed away a bit and laughed. I ran forward and made a barrage of kicks in multiple weak points that I knew were in the body. A blocked all of them and countered by slashing his katanna at my chest. I quickly ducked down and grabbed A by his arm which held his katanna. I quickly flipped him onto the ground using my enhanced strength against him.

Once A hit the ground a big dent appeared in the floor. I jumped back wards away from A. Once the dust began to clear I saw A start to stand up.

"What the!" I said. I watched as A began to walk forward covering the left part of his exo-pack which was cracked.

"Heh. You're tougher than I thought…But this ain't over yet." A said.

"What are you?" I said. A let out a laugh.

"Like I said before. I'm a monster. The love of killing. And watching the suffering of the Navi race is what drives me…That's why my name best describes me…Ares!"

"Ares huh…That explains why your crazy. And keep talking about nonsense." I said.

Ares just laughed. "Joke while you can Brother."

Ares ran at me with his left hand covering his left side of his exo-pack and his katanna in the right. Surprisingly he was just as strong with one hand as he was with two. I kept avoiding each strike. While I dodged each strike I began to think of how I could save Tu'ri quickly. Because the way I was looking at this fight…This would take forever since neither of us were gaining any ground.

When I finally backed up against a wall that was opposite of the one that had the window. Ares came running at me. That's when I came up with a plan. But I needed Ares' Katanna. I ran forward and avoided a slash with his katanna. After I avoided the strike Using my enhanced strength I grabbed Ares' arm which held his katanna and broke it .

Ares' yelled in agony and jumped back towards the glass window. I picked up his katanna and twirled it once to have a fell for the blade.

Ares just laughed at me. "You think you can kill me with that…Get real."

I just smirked. I raised the katanna and threw it towards Ares'

…..

The Doctor watched as Alex held Ares' katanna and heard Ares' laugh. The doctor looked down at Tu'ri and could see the fear in her eyes. The doctor smirked. What he didn't tell Alex was that he had no intentions on letting this little girl live. She was of no use to him so he would dispose of her after Ares and Alex's "union".

The Doctor refocused on the fight and saw Alex lift up the katanna and throw it towards Ares. The Doctor smirked again. _'Ares is to quick to be stabbed by a katanna that has been thrown at that speed'_ The Doctor thought. The Doctor saw Ares jump out of the katanna's path. But when the doctor saw Ares jump out of it's path the doctor's eye's widened the katanna was flying towards the window aiming directly at the Doctors head!

The doctor made no attempt to move when he saw the katanna crash right through the glass and fly right towards his head. The doctor closed his eyes waiting for the blade to crash through his skull. Two seconds past and the doctor heard the blade crash into something but not his skull. The Doctor opened his eyes to see the katanna's blade sticking out of the wall next to him only one centimeter from making full contact with his head. He felt a small drop of blood roll down his cheek. The doctor felt his whole body begin to shake uncontrollably letting go of both Tu'ri and the syringe.

…..

**Alex's POV: **

'_YES!'_ I thought to myself. I purposely expected Ares' to jump out of his blades path allowing it to crash through the glass and just barely missing the Doctor's head. I saw him let go of Tu'ri out of shock and collapse to the ground out of fright. Tu'ri just looked at me. I quickly ran forward but Ares got in my way. I focused on my nanites and this time formed a new weapon. An extendable whip. I threw the whip towards Ares which wrapped around Ares' neck. Using all of my strength I swung the whip really hard and sent him crashing through the wall which I heard multiple crashes after that.

I ran towards the Broken glass and immediately switched forms from human to Navi. I ran over to Tu'ri and bent down to her level. And deformed the whip.

"_Are you alright sister."_ I spoke in navi. Tu'ri in my surprise smiled and nodded.

"_Thank you Big brother."_ She said.

I nodded back at her. I looked over at the Doctor and was about to beat the information I needed out of him until I heard a loud siren. Knowing I'd have to get my information when none of my family's lives were on the line this very second.

I quickly reached for Tu'ri and placed her on my back. _"Hang on!"_ I said.

I saw Tu'ri nod at me. I looked around to see a door that was about Navi height. I quickly ran towards it and opened it. Next thing I knew we were in a dark room that had large and long steal door in front of us. I walked over to it and pressed my ear on it. I was able to hear movement behind it and the sound of weapons being loaded.

'_Crap!'_ I thought. I looked at Tu'ri who was still on my back. If what I was hearing was correct we had about ten or twelve marines with machine guns and grenade launchers waiting for us outside. I had no idea how I knew that from just listening. I wasn't concerned about myself…But what if Tu'ri got shot while there was a marine from behind me.

I looked around the room and saw nothing really useful. Then I looked at the door and examined it…"That's it!"

…

The marines stood at the entrance holding their weapons up high ready to shoot anything that comes out of the buildings only entrance. No one made even a single sound nor even moved. They knew what they were about to go up against. A Avatar that could make himself a weapon.

Suddenly there was a pounding noise on the giant metal door. Then another. With each pound The marines became even more tense. The pounding stopped. Five of the marines carefully moved towards the side of the door. Five seconds later the door literally went flying forward towards the primary group of marines crushing all of them due to the door being long. The remaining marines opened fire in to the room shooting blindly in the room which was completely covered with a screen of dust.

After using up a full complete clip they all stopped and reloaded and looked into the room. They all heard movement inside and quickly tensed up. After five seconds they could see a figure about the height of a navi walking towards them. Finally the figure came into view holding some kind of electrified shield.

All of the marines looked at him in disbelief realizing they had not even hurt their target. But in turn irritated him.

**Alex's POV: **

I held my shield that I had formed in front of me and Tu'ri. I just smirked at the marines as they began to back away still holding their weapons up. My shield was basically just made of some kind of light bluish whitish metal that had some kind of square pattern the for some reason I could see through it. The best part is it did a good job protecting both Tu'ri and I from the barrage of bullets.

I looked at Tu'ri who was still on my back and said. _"Whatever you do. Don't let go!"_

She simply nodded at me and I felt her grip tighten. Quickly with my shield still in front of me I charged forward. The Marines began to fire at me but the bullets simple bounced off the shield weakly as I ran. As I charged. One of the Marines failed to get out of my way and I ended up knocking him away with the shield.

I kept running for the fence and as I ran the entire base was (in my opinion) in a state of hell. They sent AMP's trying shoot at me from the front which I could see small cracks in the shield but they were to small. I charged into the AMP's knocking them down. I finally reached the fence. Quickly I charged up a jump and easily jumped over the fence and quickly ran through the forest away from the base. When we were miles away from the base I stopped running and deformed my shield and helped Tu'ri off my back and put on the grassy ground.

"_Tu'ri…Are you alright?" _I asked. She just smiled and nodded.

"_Did they do anything to you? Hurt you in anyway?"_ I asked.

"_No they just kept me in a small room. No one came in until that Dream walker wearing all white came in and grabbed me by my shoulder and took me into the room you found me in." _She said.

I sighed in relief. I was glade she wasn't hurt. That's the last thing I would want is for her to be emotionally scarred. Sai'ria would be crushed if that happened.

I looked around the forest and then up at the sky which was becoming lighter. I tuned my hearing so I could hear any RDA vehicles closing in but I heard nothing but the sound of the Animals in the forest.

I looked at Tu'ri and helped her onto my back. _"Lets go home."_ I said.

Tu'ri just nodded. I quickly ran through the forest heading back to the home tree. As I ran I began to think of my fight with Ares…I don't know but his voice sounded almost like the voice I heard when Sai'ria and I were returning back home and I collapsed. And why was he able to talk to me through a dream…That's not possible. I just shook my head and kept running. At least I knew this time no matter how fast or strong he was…He couldn't survive a crash like that.

…..

Ares lay on the ground crippled and motionless. His left hand still covering his face. One marine walked up to the body and lightly kicked it…nothing. The Marine then leaned down and slowly reached for Ares' hand so he could move it off of the dead mans face. But right when the marine touched the hand the marine felt something grab his neck.

"I wouldn't do that Jar head." The marine heard a voice say. The marine then saw Ares start to stand up seeing Ares' right hand grabbing his neck. Ares then threw the marine lightly at a wall and limped towards the doctors location.

**A/N: Well the story continues. The next chapter is where things get a little interesting. Next chapter is called "The Truth of the Nanites" Which I'll try and update really soon. **


	22. Chapter 21: The truth of the nanites

**Chapter 21**_: _The truth of the Nanites.

Two days had passed since I rescued Tu'ri from Purgatory base. Sai'ria was relieved that she was alright and as Tu'ri said she was perfectly fine emotionally and physically. Now I figured that I had to get the information I needed. I wanted to know all about Ares and "The Doctor" and everything about the nanites. But I don't know where I'm supposed to begin?

I walked through the home tree and began to roll through a bunch of ideas in my head. But none were any good. If things were so simple I would just go and beat the information out of The Doctor. But I remembered what that drone did to me. That electricity that hit me…It temporarily shut down my ability to shape shift my body into weapons…If the RDA had anymore of those drones shoot me with that electricity I would be defenseless if I invaded an RDA base.

'Crap!' I thought to myself…Nothing was working out right now.

As I approached the center of the home tree I heard someone say. "Alex!"

I turned around and to my surprise saw Karen running to me in her Avatar form.

"Karen!" I said. I felt some what relieved to know she was alright. As she approached me I saw that she looked as if she was in a hurry.

"Listen Alex…I don't have much time to talk right now but I need to give you something." She said as if she was almost out of breath.

"What?" I asked. She reached into her pocket into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of white paper.

"I found this on my computer this morning. Their was a note attached to it telling me to give this to you and that this was urgent." She said handing me the paper.

I took it and looked at it. It was a white sheet folded up multiple times. I unfolded it to see a map. On it there was a large piece of land and multiple parts on it were circled. Then there was small writing under the map which said. "If you want answers go to the abandoned mine complex at the needle hills." I raised an eye brow. I looked at the map again and saw one of the circled parts were labeled as "Needle hills" Looking over it again I found out where the home tree was at on the map and found out that Needle hills weren't that far from where the home tree was at. It would take a half a days flight on a Ikran to reach it.

I looked up at Karen. "Thanks." I said. She just nodded at me.

"Hells gate is in a very loud roar right now about a lot of things." She said.

"Wait how is Julie?" I asked. Karen just shook her head. "She's missing." Karen said.

"What?" I said.

"I don't have any idea where she is…Neither do any of the other workers." Karen said.

I was about to ask her something else until she said. "Listen…I know what happened here a few days ago. Me and Grace are very infuriated at Selfridge at what he has done to you guys." She said. "And I also know…What you did."

My eyes widened. She went on to explain that the entire base now knew about me. Some how there had been a recording of me as I was battling and revealing my ability's. Karen also did research and found out that I was brought to Pandora against my will. Karen also explained that she wasn't even supposed to be coming to the Tipani since the RDA don't want someone leaking information to them. But Karen was able to sneak out since she wasn't stationed at hells gate currently so she was able to get this info to me with out being stopped by any RDA marine.

"Thanks." I said. She just nodded and made a low smile.

"Anything to help my friends in the Tipani." She said before running off.

I looked down at the map and reread the message. "If you want answers go to the abandoned mine complex at the Needle hills"

…

The next day I told Sai'ria what had happened and where I was going. At first she wanted to go with me but ultimately I was able to convince her to stay at the home tree. Pyrus and I then flew to Needle hills an hour later. I left at midnight so I could get to the hills before any of the RDA began working there since it was a mining area.

When we arrived I looked to see that some mountains were hovering in mid air much like Iknimaya. As we approached I saw that there was a big RDA mining base in the face of the mountain. I saw a couple of workers bellow but not a whole lot to worry about. We kept flying until we flew over a bunch of trees. I looked closely to see a large fence that was totally covered with green vines. That's when I realized that was the area I needed to land at.

Once we landed I told Pyrus to stay hidden until I called for him. When Pyrus was gone I began to walk into the abandoned complex and trust me when I say it is abandoned. There were a lot of equipment for mining that was abandoned and destroyed. I saw multiple small metal trailers that acted as living quarters for the workers they were battered up and had a lot of jungle growth on them. I kept walking until I heard a faint beeping noise coming from one of the metal trailers that was tipped over and had a giant hole in the bottom of it.

Curiously I walked towards it and walked through the hole in the bottom which was big enough for me to fit in. I looked around the inside and saw that it was totally ransacked. The bunks were a mess and I saw a lot of papers scattered across the floor. I heard the beeping again and turned towards a small drawer which the sound was coming from. I walked over to it and opened the top drawer to see a small phone inside.

Carefully I picked it up and examined it. I carefully pressed the talk button and said into the mouth piece. "Hello."

"White." I heard a mans voice say on the other end. The voice belonged to no one I knew and it sounded like they were using a device to keep their voice from sounding familiar.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Not important." The man said. "I have valuable information for you and I expect you to listen…Understand."

I didn't like the sound of this guy why in the world should I trust him but I realized this man could be my only way to get my answers. "Yeah I got it." I said.

"Good." The man replied. "Lets begin then."

I waited a minute until the man said. "Ten years ago after a conflict between the RDA and a group of navi clans. A doctor and who was also an Avatar Driver going by the name of Aaron Carder had mated with a Navi woman. Eventually these two had two children a boy and a girl."

"Yeah that's nice to know…But if you don't have anything useful to say I will hang up." I said.

"Everything I'm telling you is important if you wish to know how to combat the RDA." The man said. "As I was saying. They apparently were able to live three years of peace. Until their son had acquired a lethal virus. He had only three weeks to live. But Carder wasn't going to let his son die…That's when he began to develop microscopic devices to help his son stay alive. When he was successfully completed his devices. Which resulted in his son being cured."

The man stopped for a moment on the phone until he continued. "But there was a unexpected surprise. The son's speed and strength were greatly enhanced. He was more than cured"

Alex realized what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what the devices are White." The man said.

"Nanites." I said.

"Yeah that's right." The man said. "Carder and his family had no trouble for five months until Carder's partner had found out about the nanites that Carder created and reported it to the RDA. When the RDA found out about this the head of security brought Carder in and ordered Carder to hand over all of Carder's schematics of the nanites along with Carder's son so he could be tested on."

"In truth the RDA wanted the nanites so they could make a weapon that if a conflict with another navi clan were to erupt then the RDA would be able to wipe the clan out." He paused and I heard a light cough in the background. "Carder refused to give up his research on the nanites and greatly refused to give up his own son. So he destroyed all of his files and research on the nanites and he and his family disappeared before the RDA could capture Carder… But the RDA weren't going to give up on creating a ultimate weapon. They were able to retrieve some information on the nanites and began to develop them back on earth."

"The RDA had successfully built the nanites and had even made them stronger than the ones Carder made. But there was a problem. The nanites were not bonding perfectly with their hosts blood cells and resulted in many deaths. The scientist's on earth found out that the nanites they were creating needed a certain blood type to successfully bond with the host." I heard another pause. The man then continued. "So then they chose to use children with different blood types and genders to be their test subjects. After going through nearly nineteen children they still had no success since they all died…But one child had come close to bonding with them…Do you know who that is."

I closed my eyes and then said. "Emma."

"That's right. Your sister was the only one out of all twenty children to survive more than one or two days and actually survived up to two weeks but due to the polluted on earth the nanites decomposed and poisoned her." The man said.

"But when you were captured you were the only one who had the same blood type as your sister. Then you were shipped off to Pandora to have the nanites injected into you since Pandora's air is cleaner than Earth's and you were the only one to completely bond with the nanites."

I heard the noise of paper rustling in the background.

"You now know the truth of the nanites White…Your not just human nor are you just Na'vi. You are much more than that…Now I have something else to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"The RDA are trying to create a weapon using a Pandoran animal to try and track you down and capture you. And it is being stored at the RDA base that you should've seen as you came over." He said with the same emotionless tone as before.

"What is the animal?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have that much information. But I suggest that if you love your wife and care about the lives of the people in the Tipani. I suggest you find and kill that animal before it is released. Understand." The man said.

"Yeah. I understand." I said. I wasn't going to have the Sai'ria, Tu'ri and the rest of the Tipani get hurt.

"Good. Now before you go I want you to keep your ear really close to the phone." The man said.

I did what he said and the next thing I heard was a buzzing noise in my ear. I nearly felt myself fall over

"There that's done." The man said.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Every time you use your nanites they send of a small signal which the RDA can track. What I just did was that I prevented the nanites from releasing the signal. So now every time you use your nanites you won't be tracked." The man said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me. I want to make sure you destroy this corporation…Now look in the second drawer bellow the one you found this phone in."

I did as the man said and opened the drawer and saw an RDA marines uniform and an exo-pack.

"Now if I'm not mistaken you are most likely in your Na'vi form. If you are transform into your human form." The man said.

I did as he said and felt myself shrink into my human form. At first I expected myself when I breathed in the pandoran air to fall to the ground and feel my lungs burn. But they weren't. Some how my nanites most be filtering the air into my lungs as a human.

"Now put the clothes on so that way you can enter the base as a average marine. And remember keep your exo-pack on so you won't be spotted so easily. And when your done with the task of eliminating the target. Return to this place when your done and inform me. Got it!" The man said.

"Yeah I do." I said. The next thing I heard was the man hang up.

I put the phone down and looked at the uniform. I just sighed and began to put the uniform on. When I was all dressed in the uniform I placed the exo-pack over my face and decided to activate it so it would look convincing. I placed my tipani garb on one of the bunks and was still not used to it changing sizes along with me. I walked out of the trailer and began to walk towards the RDA base to find and kill the "weapon".

…..

When I arrived at the outside of the gates of the base I saw one of the AI turrets aim in my direction. I simply raised my arms for no apparent reason. The turret then changed directions and began examine the area around it's side of the gate. I sighed in relief and walked towards the gate which opened automatically for me when I stood in front of it. I carefully walked into the base and began to look at my surroundings. I saw multiple fuel tankers in the base and I saw a lot of marines walking around armed with assault rifles and machine guns. There were also a lot of scorpion gunship's flying around.

Security wasn't as tight as I thought. As I continued to walk I noticed a giant cage next to a Helipad. I walked over to it trying to avoid bumping into any marines or workers. When I approached the giant cage I looked through the wire to see a giant Thanator or what the Na'vi would call them Palulakan. A Palulakan is one of the most dangerous and feared land creatures on Pandora. If a normal human were to encounter one alone. Well then they better hope the Palulakan isn't hungry. Normally a Palulakan is completely black in color and is big enough for a Na'vi to ride on. They also look feline like.

I looked carefully at the Palulakan to see it lying down as if it were trying to sleep. I looked at it's body and saw multiple metal pieces covering certain parts of it's body. I noticed that the metal was almost as if it was apart of the Palulakan. I also saw multiple scars on it's body and burn marks. I felt very sorry for it and realized that this was my target.

Carefully I walked closer to the cage and in my opinion did a very stupid thing. I put my hand through the cage and rubbed it's head lightly. I closed my eyes and then opened them again to see all of my vision was blue except for any thing that had nanites in them which would be displayed as red. I had recently played around with the nanites in me to discover different kinds of vision. For example like my nanite vision which allows me to see anything with nanites in an object.

I looked at the Palulakan and saw it was glowing red. I sighed when I realized this was what I was looking for. I was about to form my blade so I could kill it easily but before I could the Palulakan's eyes opened and was starring right at me. I quickly took my hand out of the cage when I saw it stand up. I saw that it slowly opened it's mouth and what happened next completely caught me off guard. It's mouth literally split open and released a black substance which hit me directly on my exo-packs mask.

"Argh!" I yelled. I saw that my exo-packs mask began to dissolve.

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a marine running towards me. Quickly I pretended that I was suffocating. "Guys get an Exo-pack out here!" The marine said when he stood next to me.

"Hey you alright…" He said looking at me. But when I looked him in the eyes I saw him stare at me in shock and freight. "IT'S HIM! IT'S PROJECT NANO!" The marine yelled. Suddenly I heard him pull out a pistol but I simply got up and kicked him directly in the stomach sending flying backwards.

I looked around to see a group of marines holding a lot of weapons at me. I simply just smirked and focused on my nanites transforming my arms in the claws and charged at them slashing my claws at all of them. I heard them fire their guns at me but like before they didn't hurt but I did feel that they were hitting me but they were not hurting me at all. As I kept clawing my way through them I looked up to see a Scorpion gunship fire a missile at me. I quickly formed my shield trying to block it. But when the missile hit the shield I didn't feel any damage but the shield had been completely destroyed. I felt the force of the explosion send me flying into a fuel container. I slowly got up and rubbed my head.

_'Okay…Mental note. Bullets can be blocked by shield…But missiles…nope.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at my left arm and saw the shield form again to which I quickly deformed showing only my claws. I looked up at the scorpion which I could tell was readying another missile. With out thinking I felt my claws deform and then I felt my left arm transform into something new. I looked at my arm to see that there was a giant rocket launcher of some sort which was a silver color. I looked to see that it was mechanical like my Blade and hammers. I could see multiple machinery working inside and there was a faint sapphire blue glow.

_'Oh sweet.'_ I thought.

I quickly took aim at the Scorpion and willed the launcher to fire. Right when I thought that a blast of sapphire colored electricity went flying at the gunship and destroyed it sending the remains crashing onto the ground crushing the armed marines. I smirked and was about to deform the launcher when I saw the Palulakan charge at me. I quickly took aim and was about to fire until the Palulakan tackled me. Due to it tackling me the Launcher quickly fired another blast but at the mining building which completely destroyed it's ops center.

I saw the Palulakan open it's mouth ready to bite a chunk out of me. Quickly I deformed my launcher and raised my feet and kicked it off of me sending it crashing into the helipad. I got to my feet and fazed into my Na'vi form. The Palulakan got up and roared at me. Quickly I ran towards the gate and jumped over it. I heard the Palulakan chase after me. I knew it would. I needed to get deep into the forest and away from the mining facility so I could fight the Palulakan one on one with out disruptions. As I ran towards the forest I heard the Palulakan trying match my speed that I was going at.

When we reached the inside of the forest I quickly jumped to towards one tree and jumped towards another so I could make some distance between me and the angry Palulakan. As I ran the Palulakan began to tear down a lot of trees. Finally I stopped jumping and turned to face the Palulakan which lunged at me. I quickly grabbed it by the stomach and threw it at a group of trees. The Palulakan simply landed on one of the trees and stuck to it. I then saw something happen to it's shoulders. I saw that on it's shoulders some kind of guns began to form.

"What the?" I said out loud. The Palulakan's shoulder guns then released a spray of red electric bullets. I quickly jumped out of the way of the bullets. The Palulakans shoulder guns then transformed into rocket launchers and fired two giant red spheres at me. Again I dodged them and ran forward towards the Palulakan. I quickly tackled it sending both of us to the ground. Next thing I knew the Palulakan was right on top of me. I tried to get away from it but it had me pinned down so tight I could barely move. I saw the Palulakan open it's mouth and saw a long tong with a knife like object on the end.

"Those monsters." I said to myself. The RDA did this to the Palulakan trying to turn it into a weapon. I saw the knife part of the tong touch my chest and began to try and cut me open.

_'Warning! Warning! Exposure imminent! User action suggested!'_ I heard a voice in my head say. It was the same voice when I first formed my claws. 'N_'Termination of enemy suggested.'_O! I don't want to kill it!' I thought to the voice. I really didn't want to kill it. The palulakan didn't deserve this. 'There has to be another way. This thing has nanites can I absorb them or something.'

_'Yes. Nanite absorption is one function.'_ The voice said.

"DO IT!" I yelled. _'Negative. Nanite absorption must be done while touching the targets head or chest. Both options are un useable since arms are trapped.' _

_'Well. DO SOMETHING TO GET THIS THING OFF ME WITH OUT KILLING IT!' _I thought loudly.

Suddenly I heard the Palulakan roar in agony and quickly jumped of me. I quickly got up not caring what I just did. I lifted up my hands to see that they were glowing white.

_'Nanite absorption active.'_ I heard the voice say. Quickly I charged at the palulakan and placed my hands over it's head and suddenly saw the Palulakan start to change into it's original form.

I jumped away from it and activated my nanite vision and saw no trace of any nanites in it. I sighed in relief. I was about to walk away when I heard movement behind me. I turned to see the Palulakan walking towards me. I stood absolutely still. The palulakan then bent over as if it wanted me to ride it. I just stood there staring at it in shock. Me ride one of these things…That would be an honor. I slowly got onto it's back and connected my queue with it's. Right as I did that I heard Marines yelling orders. Quickly I told it to move. And in only a second we were moving through the forest.

I could feel the Palulakan's strength. I could also feel it's feelings and could tell it was grateful for saving it and allowing it to live. I simply smiled and said. "Your welcome."

….

Ten minutes later we arrived at the abandoned mining complex. I carefully disconnected my queue from the Palulakan. I got off it and said. "Thanks for the ride you can go now."

The palulakan walked over to me instead of leaving. "Come on…Go back to your family they proble miss you very much." I said. The palulakan then reluctantly turned around and ran off into the forest.

I walked into the trailer and found the phone and pressed the talk button on it.

"So you succeeded did you." I heard the man say.

"Yeah I did." I said calmly. I explained to him what had happened but I left out what I did to the Palulakan and just said that "I took care of it".

"Good to hear. Listen I have ninety-five seconds before the RDA can track my signal so I have to go. Go to Tantalus three days from now and go to an abandoned base in the mountains and then you'll find another phone."

"Wait I have more questions…" I was cut off by the sound of the phone hanging up.

I threw the phone to the ground in irritation. But at least now I knew a little about the nanites and what they were originally made to do. To help support a persons life not to destroy it. Before I left I quickly got back into my Tipani garb. I didn't want the Tipani to see me as an enemy miles away.

I exited the abandoned complex and whistled to Pyrus and looked up to see him flying towards me. When he landed I quickly mounted him and attached my queue to his and flew off. As we flew I felt a small feeling of sorrow in my chest. I felt sorry for the Palulakan. I hoped it would be alright and find it's family if it had one. But right now I wanted to get back home and be with Sai'ria…I hope she isn't worried about me…Man if she found out what I went through today especially fighting a Palulakan that had been mutated. She would…It's best that I don't think about it.


	23. Chapter 22: Target Batista

**Chapter 22: **Target: Batista

I flew over the floating mountains above Tantalus examining the view. I looked at Pyrus who seemed calm. I just let out a deep sigh. It was only three days after my break in at the RDA mining base. And things weren't calming down for me. Apparently Sai'ria was suspicious about what I did three days ago and actually…I don't know how she convinced me but I told her what I did. She was shocked and angry that I took on a Palulakan on my own especially one that had been mutated. She didn't seem to listen when I told her I was alright. But at the same time she was even more shocked when I told her I actually rode a Palulakan. I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone in the Tipani that I rode a Palulakan and was meeting with a mysterious contact who is giving me information on the RDA. She agreed that she wouldn't tell anyone and said that I could trust her since she was my mate. I knew I could trust her with anything so I wasn't worried about that.

Fifteen minutes after we arrived in Tantalus I began to look down at the ground miles bellow to try and find the abandoned base that my contact wanted me to go to. After flying north a little I found a small group of busted up housing trailers. I noticed that there were very few trees bellow for Pyrus to land in cover. That's when I decided to simply jump. _"Go up into the mountains and wait for my call alright buddy." _I said in Na'vi to Pyrus who understood what I meant.

Quickly I detached my queue and jumped off of Pyrus and began to fall to the ground bellow. I felt the cold morning wind fly past me as I fell. Three seconds later I landed on the ground making a small crater underneath me. I slowly got up and dusted myself off and began to walk over to one of the Trailers. Sure enough I heard a beeping noise. I walked over to where it was coming from and entered one of the trailers. Like the last trailer I found the phone in it was in bad shape. But this one was even more beaten up than the last one.

I picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Finally you picked up." The contact said.

"You didn't give me the chance to ask my last question three days ago." I said into the phone.

"You can ask me it after you complete a certain task that could mean the fate of a lot of lives in the Tipani." The contact said.

I just sighed in irritation. This guy knew how to get my attention and totally change the subject with out me even arguing.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of a man known as 'Boom Boom Batista'.?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Figures. Well he is the RDA's explosive expert and has a big reputation for blowing apart many Na'vi villages and other places that the Na'vi view as sacred. He is a very dangerous man and must be killed. If a conflict should erupt between your clan and the RDA. The RDA would definitely call him in to kill a lot of na'vi."

"I understand." I said.

"Good" The contact said. "So where do I find him?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. But I do know that some marines who are stationed in Tantalus definitely know where he is at. So I suggest you find a unlucky marine and get the information out of him anyway you can."

"Got it." I said. The next thing I heard was the phone on the other end hang up. "Figures."

Quickly I ran out of the trailer and began to run through the rough terrain of Tantalus. The terrain on Tantalus was a bit more rougher than any other environment I've ever traveled on other than Iknimaya. But I was still able to move across it with ease thanks to the nanites.

I continued to run until I heard a yelling noise. I stopped and heard gun fire. Quickly I was on the offensive until I realized that there were no RDA grunts around me. I heard another shot and a smashing noise. I realized it was coming in front of me. I carefully crouched down and walked forward. There was giant rock in front of me which I quietly climbed up. I looked over the top to see a large open area that was covered with trees and had a small stream. I looked at the other side to see two RDA grunts in AMP's teaming up and battling a Na'vi warrior armed with a long and giant axe. To my surprise I recognized the warrior as…Beda'mou.

I was about to step forward out of my hiding spot to help him out but I noticed that there were five damaged AMP's on the ground. I saw they were pretty beaten up. I remained in place and decided to jump in when he needed me. I saw Beda'mou charge one AMP which I could see the pilot constantly try to shoot him only to keep missing big B every time. When Beda'mou finally reached the front of the AMP he quickly brought his Axe down with so much force it crushed through the glass killing the pilot. When the AMP fell over I noticed Bead'mou kneel in exhaustion. He must've been battling so long that he had reached his weak point.

I saw the last AMP walk forward and lift Beda'mou up by his neck. I heard Beda'mou yell in agony. Quickly I got up and thought about forming my rocket launcher but realized that one shot would kill both Big B and the AMP pilot. I looked at my hands and thought. _'Alright…I know he doesn't trust me and will proble not even thank me for saving him. But please form something that has a long range and only kills the target I aim at and doesn't make a big explosion.' _And right on cue my hands began to change. I noticed now my left and had now formed into a large silver machine like bow. While my right turned into a machine like hand. Suddenly I saw white lines began to form above my hand into some kind of arrow.

I already knew how to use this now. Quickly I raised my arm-bow and the arrow and took aim towards the AMP. I could see the AMP had it's back to me. Quickly I released the arrow and saw it break through the metal and hitting the pilots back. I saw the AMP 's arm let go of Beda'mou's neck and fall forward.

I ran over towards Beda'mou and deformed my bow and mechanical arm. I offered him my hand so I could help him up.

"I do not need your help!" I heard Beda'mou say standing up right. I just sighed and just smiled. Figures.

Beda'mou began to pick up his axe and strapped it to his back and turned to face me. "Why are you here." He demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing Beda'mou." I said with my arms crossed. "You've been following me since this morning haven't you."

Beda'mou just inhaled air in irritation. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you weren't working with the sky people behind the rest of the clans back."

"Oh come on Beda'mou! How many times must I keep telling you. I HATE THE RDA! And besides…Do you really think I would save our clan from that attack a few days ago if I was working with those monsters." I said. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second.

"That still does not mean anything. Also the fact that a dream walker like you that some how turns his arms into weapons. That makes me feel even more weary." Beda'mou said. "I know the rest of the clan trusts you. But I have fought and killed many of your kind to know that you are not to be trusted."

I rubbed my temples in irritation. I swear I wanted to form my blade or claws and stab him square in his chest…What the. Why did I just think that. I mean sure I don't like how Big B is treating me. But I didn't hate him enough to kill him.

I just sighed at him and stared at him. "Alright Big B. I want you to listen to me. I understand you hate my kind so much because of what almost happened to Marali." I said. "But I want you to get one thing straight. I can put up with your stupid attitude. But I won't stand by and be pushed around by someone like you! The only reason I haven't walked up to you and delivered a skull crushing blow is because I know that is what the RDA grunts like these guys would do. But I'm not like them. I will not sink to their level!"

Beda'mou just starred at me with curious stare. I could tell he was about to say something until we heard movement coming from underneath the previously destroyed AMP. I walked over to it and turned it over to see that the pilot was still alive. He looked up at me and I could see that he was coughing. He didn't have a exo-pack on. Quickly I reached for his neck and pulled him up to my eye level and said emotionlessly. "Where is your commanding officer Batista." The pilot coughed again and just smirked at me.

"Sorry I don't betray my own race like you are traitor." The pilot coughed again.

"Answer my question. Or you won't make it through even one minute in this air." I said reaching down for an exo-pack that was inside the AMP and held it in front of him.

The man just smirked again and slowly using his left hand reached for something on his back. Suddenly I saw his eyes widen and then close. I tried to feel his pulse but didn't fell anything. I looked at his back to see that my arrow was still in his back.

"Crap." I said. He pushed it forward enough so he could kill himself. Now I had to find another Grunt.

But suddenly I looked down at my hand which still held the man by his neck and saw that white lines started to appear on my hand and start to move towards the dead mans head. That's when in my mind I began to hear people talking and saw images in my head…I was actually viewing his memory's before he died. Somehow…The nanites must've been reading brain waves or something allowing me to read them and actually see and hear his current memory's.

Three seconds later I found out where Batista was. He was at a landing pad north from where me and Beda'mou were. I carefully placed the dead grunt onto the ground and stood up. I looked over at Beda'mou and said.

"I'm going north from here. I'm going to kill a man named Batista." I said.

Beda'mou's eyes widened. "Batista. I have heard of him. He has killed many Na'vi." He said in a growl.

I just looked at him. "Listen. I know you hate this man. I understand that. But no offence but you may not make it out alive."

I saw Beda'mou raise his axe onto his shoulder. "Does not matter. I will go with you and kill this man. And nothing you do will change my mind." He said in a very serious tone.

I just nodded. "Alright then. But we're going to have to make up some kind of strategy before we assault the area he is at."

Beda'mou nodded in agreement. Looks like for once we agree on something. "What is your plan Alexwhite?"

I thought for a moment and then I smirked.

…..

Just as the memory's of the marine had told me. Batista was at the landing zone and from the looks of it he had just arrived here. I hide behind a tree and saw a giant dragon gunship start to lift off the ground. I saw Batista looking up at the gunship as it went out of view above the trees. I saw ten marines were with him. I also saw some trucks that were armed with rocket launchers. I examined the area once again to see if there were any other marines. But from where I was standing there were only the ones I saw with Batista.

Slowly I walked out of my hiding spot quietly and began to approach the marines from behind. As I was about only a few meters from the marines who still hadn't seen me I formed my whip arm. Just as I did that one marine turned around and saw me. Before he could react I sent the whip at him which wrapped around his stomach and quickly swung him into three marines which all of them went flying into a tree making a loud crash. All of the other marines including Batista turned and saw me. I never let them have a chance to move. I swung my whip which made a long sweeping motion which hit all of the marines except Batista who quickly rolled backwards. All of the other marines who got hit went flying backwards hitting the ground hard either unconscious or dead. I looked over at Batista who was readying a grenade.

I quickly formed my blade and charged at him. But as I approached him. I saw something that made me weary. Batista was smirking at me. Before I could react I saw him throw the grenade at me which landed in front of me. I looked down at it to see it was glowing a blood red like color. I was about to jump away until it blew up sending blood red like electricity at me. I felt my body start to go numb and also felt myself returning to my human form and also felt my blade arm return to normal. This was the same electricity that that UT Drone his me with.

"Crap!" I said. I looked up to see Batista running at me and swing his assault rifle at my face. I felt it hit me and actually felt pain. I felt blood start come out the side of my mouth.

"Heh. What do ya think kid." I heard Batista say. He had a western accent of some kind. I looked up at him to fully see what he looked like. He seemed to have red hair that was cut short and I also saw a small scar behind his exo-pack which came down across his right eye. I slowly tried to get up but felt Batista hit me again with his assault rifle this time in the stomach.

"Your at my mercy now kid. When I bring you back to Hell's gate Quaritch is going to be so glade to see you again." He said. I just glared at him. "Why you staren at me like that. I ain't the one who betrayed his on race to join a bunch of blue monkeys."

I simply just smirked at him. "Why you smirken at me?" He asked.

"Because…. You made a very stupid and fatal mistake right now." I said.

"And how's that. Last time I checked your ability's ain't gonna cause me a problem since I temporarily disabled them."

"Who said I was going to cause you a problem." I said. Suddenly that's when Batista realized. He quickly turned around with his rifle raised but only had a very long spear stab him directly in the stomach.

I looked to see Beda'mou standing in front of Batista smirking at him. Batista looked up and struggled to say. "…Son…of…a…." Next thing I knew Batista slumped down on the ground dead. Beda'mou took his pear out of Batista's stomach and starred at his dead body.

"_That is for all of the people you have killed…And for nearly killing Marali." _Beda'mou said emotionlessly.

I slowly began to get up and looked at my hand and began to fell myself faze into my Na'vi form. I saw Beda'mou stare at me. I looked back at him and just nodded at him. And what he did next totally surprised me…He smiled at me as if I was a friend. I didn't know if that meant we were friends now or not. But he seemed respect me now for some reason.

"Come. We must return to home tree before more sky people come and see what we have done." Beda'mou said.

I nodded in agreement. "Right. But first I need to go and finish something. I'll meet you back at the Hometree." I said. I saw Beda'mou nod and quickly move through the forest most likely heading to his Ikran. I turned around and began to walk away towards the camp so I could speak with the contact. But before I left. I turned around to look at Batista's body. For some reason I felt like I wanted to look at his memory's to see what he knew. But I decided not to and quickly ran through the forest.

…

"Glade that you completed the task." The contact said on the phone.

"Now before you hang up I want you to answer one question." I said in a irritated tone.

"Fine. What is it?" He said. "I want to know about someone named Ares." I said.

"Hmm. Ares huh." The contact said. "I'm afraid I can't find any info about him. What is strange is that he doesn't even have a file."

"What?" I said. "Everyone in Hell's gate has a file about themselves. Including you White." He told me. "But this Ares person has no information about himself."

"But I do know of someone who may know about him…well three in this case." The man said.

"Let me guess. One of them is a Doctor and the other is Quaritch." I said.

"That's right. Also the last person is the main head of the RDA on Pandora. Parker Selfridge." The contact said.

"Great. Can you tell me where they are so I can go and "Talk" with them." I said.

"I would. But there is one problem with that." The contact said. "All of them aren't at Hell's gate and are at different locations. Most likely they are hiding from you." The contact said.

"Huh. Great." I said.

"But don't worry. I knew of one person who knows where they are. And trust me. He will be easy to find and will also be very easy to get info from." The Contact said.

"Who might that be?" I asked.

"…Ten seconds left. Meet me at the Turuka Naring two days from now. Out." I heard the contact say before he hung up.

I just stood in the trailer starring at the phone. Figures. I threw the phone on the ground and began to walk out of the trailer. I began to think about who the person the contact was talking about. But no matter. In two days I would find out. And once I found this person. I was going to get the info out of him. One way or another.

**A/N: Please let me know how I did on this chapter and the previous ones that included the "Contact". Also let me know what you guys thought about some of the ability's I gave Alex. I would like to thank one reviewer for suggesting the Bow and Arrow. I'm not sure if this is what you meant but I do thank you for suggesting it. I'm also starting a new story called Avatar: Project Angel which takes place around the same time as Project Nano. Which should be uploaded right about now.**


	24. Chapter 23: The new target

**Chapter 23: The new target**

Toruka Naring wasn't really the type of area I needed to be careful in when it came to the RDA since they pulled out of the location two years ago. Which was a very wise decision on their half. The reason they pulled out was because of the dangerous beasts that were in the forest itself. One in particular…The Turok which in English means last shadow. The Turok are these giant flying beasts that are by far the most dangerous flying animal on Pandora. It is a lot bigger than a Ikran and even more vicious. Turoka Naring is one area where you can proble find some of them in the forest. For a lot of Na'vi it is always best to avoid encountering a Turok. Because like it's name. It's shadow may be the last one you ever see.

I flew on Pyrus and constantly looked above us just to make sure a Turok wasn't nearby. To my left Sai'ria was flying on her Ikran. She wanted to come along with me which I reluctantly agreed on. As we flew we shared occasional glances with each other just to make sure each of us were okay. Finally we reached an area in Turoka Naring where a Tipani village was. Both of us landed in one of the trees in the village and let our Ikran fly through the forest while we were here. Sai'ria and I carefully climbed down the trees and finally reached the ground. The village was small and had multiple huts where family's could live in. I saw multiple fire pits around the village and noticed some family's sitting around each of them talking and enjoying each others time with each other. I just had to smile. Once everything was said and done I really wanted to spend some time with Sai'ria not worrying about any trouble.

I lost my train of thought when I saw a female Na'vi warrior walking up to me and Sai'ria. She stopped in front of me and Sai'ria. "Are you Alexwhite?" I heard the woman ask me.

I nodded. "Yes." I said. I made sure I didn't use any slang terms or anything like that.

"I am glad to finally meet the one who helped save our Home tree a few days ago." She said to me. She then turned to look at Sai'ria who then just smiled. "And it is good to see you again Sai'ria." She said.

Sai'ria smiled back and nodded. "I am glade to see you to Amanti."

The two of them talked a little while I just listened to the two of them. I was glade Sai'ria was talking with an old friend. It helped me feel more relaxed.

A few minutes later I told Sai'ria that I was going for a "walk" in the forest. She quickly understood what I meant and just nodded at me and told me to be back before midnight so we could spend a little bit of time with each other. I told her I would and with that I ran towards the outside forest making sure I didn't bump in to anyone along the way.

….

The place that was marked on the map that my contact gave me told me to go to some kind of holding base. From what I heard from many of the Tipani was that the RDA would take animals like Nantangs(Or Viper wolves) and many Palulakans. The RDA did something to the animals and turned them insane. They didn't act like they had been injected with nanites the animals were still the same. But instead of attacking humans and Na'vi. The Nantangs and Palulakans would attack only Na'vi. It was strange. But some how the Na'vi were able to eliminate the insane driven animals and stop what the RDA were doing.

When I approached the gates to the facility I saw that the gates were completely broken down. I walked through the gates and examined the area around me. I saw multiple bones of dead animals in some areas. I made sure I didn't look. It was just to painful to look at. Finally after five minutes of searching I found an open area that was fenced which had a hole in it. I saw a small flashing coming from inside the dirt filled cage. I carefully walked through the hole and walked closer to the flashing.

When I was a few inches away I saw the black phone. Slowly I reached down to pick it up but stopped when I heard someone say. "Thought you would arrive about now."

Quickly I turned to see an Avatar walking towards me I noticed twin katanas on his back. I clinched my fists when I recognized who it was. "Will." I said. My arms then began to transform into claws. Will just stared at me with an emotionless look. He raised a small device and said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I quickly tensesed up when he pressed a switch. But I only heard the phone in my hand start to ring. I looked down at the phone and then up at Will who was still wearing an emotionless face. "Your…"

Will nodded at me. "That's right. I'm your contact." He said now smiling a little.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you were just a hired gun."

"No. I'm just a Avatar driver who is only loyal to the Augustine siblings and the Na'vi clans." Will said.

"So why didn't Julie trust you?" I asked as I began to pace just as Will did.

"I never revealed my loyalty's to anyone not even Karen and Grace. That's why no one tends to trust me." Will said.

"Why are you against the RDA?" I asked. Will just starred at me. "Because. Of all the things they have done to these people…And to someone I know." I noticed Will pat his hands on two knives that were strapped to his sides. Each knife were Na'vi crafted.

"I understand." I said.

Will just nodded. "Now lets get to the point." He said. "Like I said a few days ago. I know of one person that knows the location of the "Doctor", Selfridge and Quaritch."

"How does he know where they are at?" I asked. "The man is leaking information to them. He actually infiltrated a Na'vi clan. And is now telling them about the Na'vi. I suggest you find him. Get the info out of him…Then kill him."

"Why?" I asked.

Will just smirked at me. "The RDA leaders have high praise for this guy. So killing him after you get the information out of him will prove to the RDA that you are series about what you are doing. Then after your finished with him you can then find and kill Selfridge and Quaritch. By killing Quaritch you would blow a hole in the RDA marines leadership and it would take months or years to find someone to replace Quaritch. Then with Selfridge you would basically be killing the head of the RDA on Pandora."

"What about the doctor?" I asked.

"Kill him or leave him alive. That's up to you." He said.

"And who is this man I'm trying to find?" I asked. Will smirked again. "You already know who he is." He said pulling a file out of his pack.

He handed me the file. "The man is an Avatar driver. And trust me. Once you recognize who he is…You will definitely want to kill him."

I took the file and opened it. I looked at it carefully and suddenly my eyes widened. I felt my grip on the paper file tighten.

"Him." I growled. Will nodded.

Looking at the file even though it had only been seven years I recognized the face of the man almost immediately. He was the reason I failed on earth to destroy the RDA. I glared at the picture of the man.

In a low and murderous tone I said. "Jake Sully!"


	25. Chapter 24 Why?

**Chapter 24: **Why

Finding Sully wasn't that hard since I knew exactly where the Omaticaya home tree was at. The Omaticaya are similar to the Tipani in a lot of ways. Each clans home tree lived on top of a large deposit of Unobtanium which was a stone which the RDA are constantly mining for.

I hiding in a tree that stood on the outside forest of the Omaticaya's home tree. I wanted to make sure that no one saw me. Even though the Tipani and Omaticaya are good friends. I knew that if I just charged in and killed Sully's Avatar then there might be trouble since I found out the Omaticaya had officially made Sully a member of their clan and most likely they trusted him a little. So now I just chose to wait for Sully to walk out of the home tree. Then when he was alone…I would kill his Avatar then use my nanites to track his link signal. Then kill Sully's human body then search through his memory's.

I noticed it was getting dark outside. My internal clock told me it was around nine o'clock P.M. I could see the trees start to glow now. By now the rest of the Omaticaya people were going to sleep inside the home tree. I waited a few more minutes. I began to get impatient until I saw two figures walk out of the home tree. I closed my eyes and then reopened them to activate one of my enhanced visions which allowed me to see things closer. I examined the two figures to see that both of them looked like they were Na'vi. One was male while the other was female. I took closer look at the males face to see that it looked like Sully's. "You." I whispered. I felt the anger in me boil. I was tempted to jump out of my position and charge at Sully's Avatar and kill it with my own hands. But I remembered the female.

I took a look at her face carefully. I recognized her from one of the files Will gave me. Her name is Neytiri. She is about eighteen years old in human years. She is the Daughter of the two Omaticaya clan leaders. Mo'at is her mothers name while Ekyutan is her fathers name. I noticed that she and Sully were smiling and laughing with one another…It sort of reminded me of Sai'ria and I. I mean just looking at the two of them just reminded me of it.

I chose to remain patient. I saw the two of them walking into the outside forest. Quickly I stood up and began to jump from one limb of each tree to another. I made sure I was quite so I wouldn't be heard by the two of them and carefully watched them from above. How was I going to kill Sully's avatar? I mean I didn't want to hurt or kill Neytiri. She didn't deserve it. It was Sully who deserved it. For spying on her clan. For preventing me from destroying the RDA on earth! I kept following them.

Finally after a few minutes of following them I noticed they began to approach some kind of willow tree. Due to it being dark out the vines on the tree were glowing a beautiful white colored. I noticed Sully and Neytiri walk up close to the tree. I could see Sully look at it in what looked like absolute awe. I was amazed to but I quickly refocused on Sully. I still stood atop of a limb which was far away enough for me to see Sully with out myself being seen. I noticed Sully and Neytiri begin to talk. I didn't hear what they were saying but I didn't care. It was time I took care of Sully's Avatar right now.

I formed my Arm Bow along with my mechanical arm and summoned a electric arc shaped as a arrow. I made sure that the arrow was strong enough to kill only Sully with out it going straight through his body. Because where I was hiding at I could see Neytiri was standing in front of him while Sully had his back turned to me.

Slowly I began to take aim at Sully's head. I was ready to let go of the arc so it could kill Sully's Avatar. But right when I was about to let go I noticed that Sully and Neytiri were actually talking kinda the same way me and Sai'ria were only a few moments before we were mated. That's when I saw them kiss. Suddenly I felt my hand which held the electric arc begin to tremble.

I didn't understand. I hated Sully. But just seeing him and Neytiri the way they were…I began to feel second thoughts. _'Kill him! He's done wrong to you! He prevented us from bringing down the RDA!.' _I heard a little voice in my head say. I closed my eyes. What should I do? Seeing Sully now I could tell he was different than he was when I first met him. And what about Neytiri? If I killed Sully right in front of her. If she really did love Sully…How would she feel seeing Sully's Avatar body being killed. She most likely has only seen Sully in his Avatar body…No! I won't do it.

Slowly I felt my Bow arm return to normal along with my mechanical hand. I sat on the limb and turned away. I wouldn't ruin any of the Na'vi's lives. As much as I hated Sully. I couldn't bring myself to kill him or his Avatar even if I did miss out on my only chance on finding Quaritch, Selfridge and the Doctor. Even if it meant I wouldn't find out about Ares or anything else I needed to know. I wouldn't drop to the RDA level… Emma would never forgive me…Not like she has forgiven me for not saving her in time. I just shock my head and then began to run towards Toruka Naring. It was time I met backup with Will and find another way. But before I left I turned around to see Neytiri and Sully sitting on the ground with each other holding their queues. I noticed that they began to connect them which is how a Na'vi male and female are mated for life by connecting their queues together. I just smiled and turned and walked away from the willow. I may still not like Sully. But I knew one thing. I knew that if there was a war I knew which side he would fight for.

….

I finally reached the abandoned base and found Will sitting on a log waiting for me.

"So. Is he dead." Will said.

I shook my head and said. "No."

"What!" Will said in anger.

I looked at him and told him what I saw. "I won't be like the RDA and ruin any Na'vi's family's just to get what I want."

"What if he was just faking it! You don't know for sure!" Will said angrily at me. I could see the glare he was giving me. He was really ticked.

"Trust me. I don't think he would fake mating with a Na'vi woman for the rest of his life. I could tell he loves Neytiri." I said.

"HE DOES NOT DESERVE IT!" Will yelled at me. I could see tears rolling out of his eyes. I noticed that he drew both of his Na'vi crafted knives and looked at them. "He's a marine…Their only hired to kill any Na'vi who threatens the RDA… If you ask me…HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Will yelled at me.

Suddenly I felt a little sorry for him. But not enough for myself to change my mind. "What happened?" I asked.

He looked up at me still holding the knives. "These knives belonged to my friends…They were apart of the Omaticaya…" He paused for a moment. "…They were brother and sister. I befriended them…They were killed along with Neytiri's older sister the day the RDA attacked Grace Augustine's school where she taught Na'vi children to speak English. They were one of the warriors who burned down a bulldozer… Ever since that day I've held their knives with me so I can always have something with me that reminds me of them."

My eyes closed a little. I'd heard of that incident. That is one of the reasons the RDA and the Na'vi haven't been on friendly terms.

My eyes opened and I looked up at him and said. "I understand…But we can find other ways to make the RDA pay. I'll find the leaders of the RDA another way. And I think that Sully would side with the Na'vi if conflict erupts."

Will looked up at me. He now wore his calm expression. "What if your wrong…What if he sides with the RDA?"

I raised my right arm and watched it form into the blade. "Then I'll take the liberty of ending him if he does."

Will just nodded at me and began to walk towards the exit of the abandoned base. He stopped and said. "Meet me here tomorrow…I'll tell you what information I can find about the targets we want." Will said. I nodded and saw him slowly walk into the forest. I just sighed.

I hope I made the right decision.

….

As I arrived back at the village and saw that not many people were outside. Some Na'vi warriors walking outside watching to see if there was any danger. When I arrived at the village two warriors greeted me and continued their watch.

I approached the hut that me and Sai'ria were staying in. As I entered it and I saw Sai'ria sleeping. I smiled to myself and quietly walked over to her and lay next to her. Carefully I kissed her on her cheek and felt my eyes close. I could feel her body next to me. It had been awhile since I could actually spend time with her. As I felt myself go to sleep I enjoyed the moments peace with her. Because I knew that tomorrow things would start to get noisy again.

**A/N: Well I know it wasn't that exciting of a chapter but what did you think? Let me know. The next chapter you will get some answers that Alex is seeking, Well that's it for now folks. **

**GD12 out….**


	26. Chapter 25: Revealation

_**Chapter 25: Revelation **_

The morning today was beautiful as it was every morning on Pandora…But something was wrong…I couldn't put my finger on it but something the air felt colder…It felt like some kind of warning. But I chose not to let it bother me right now I waited for Will to show up. I swear the abandoned base that we were supposed to meet at really gave me the creeps. Even though this was my second time coming here it still felt like a haunted graveyard. It had all it needed to be one. The only thing missing were the tombstones and the undead…I know my humor sucks. Finally I saw Will walk up into the area I was at.

"So what do you have?" I asked. Will was silent for a moment until he smirked. "I know how to find the Doctor." He said to me. "How?" I asked calmly. If Will really did have information on the Doctor's location then I would be able to get the answers I wanted.

"It's actually quite simple really. There is one person who always seems to be at the same base the Doctor is at…And it also benefits for their survival." Will said.

"And who might that be?" I asked. "Ares." Will answered me.

"Ares?" I said. Will just nodded at me. "Ares has some kind of strange condition that only the Doctor seems to know about and in order for Ares to actually survive even a single day he needs to have the Doctor inject him with a serum in order for the symptoms to remain in check." Will said sitting down on the ground.

"Do you even know what his condition is?" I asked.

Will shook his head. "Like I keep saying the files I have are limited."

_"_So where is the base?" I asked. 

Will slowly took a small map out of his pack and handed it to me. I took it and examined it. I noticed a circle on the map which was labeled as Grave's Bog. It was in RDA territory but it wasn't that far from Toruka Naring. Proble about a few hours run with the speed the nanites gave me.

I folded the map up and gave it back to Will who took it back and put it back in his pack. "Alright I guess I'm going to Graves Bog." I said walking towards the exit of the Base.

"Alex. One more thing." I heard Will say to me. I stopped and turned to him. "What?" I asked.

Will just sighed. "There is someone in that base that is being held against their will… Someone important."

"Who?" I asked. Will was silent for a moment until he answered. "Julie."

"Julie!" I said in Shock. Will nodded. "Julie was captured by Ares and he somehow was able to force her to tell him your location…She has been held in a testing room ever since."

I felt my head lower in sadness. "Julie…" I whispered. She had been captured by Ares…And knowing how Ares loved to hurt the Na'vi he most likely would love to hurt Julie…Or worse.

"I'm going to save her." I said.

"How? You know your going proble not going to have a chance to rescue Julie and question the Doctor all in the same day. If you tried to rescue Julie the Doctor would escape with Ares. And if you were to question the doctor then Julie would be killed as a hostage."

_He was right. I had to make a decision. I couldn't let one of my best friends die. Nor could I give Ares or the Doctor the chance to escape and continue to try and kill people with nanites…Crap! Nothing was working! Not knowing what else to do I thought. 'Please Eywa_…_Give me some kind of idea to help save my friend.'_ Then as if my prayer had been answered I heard a growling noise. I looked at Will to see that his face was in shock and was starring at something behind me. Slowly I turned around to see what was behind me. When I was fully turned around I came face to face with a Palulakan. At first I felt like forming my claws but stopped when I recognized the Palulakan…It was the same one I freed at the needle hills.

Suddenly it knelt down wanting me to get onto it's back. That's when I realized that it wanted to help me. I simply smiled and rubbed it's head with my hand. "_Thanks old friend." _I said to it in Na'vi.

"T..That's…A Thanator." I heard Will say in surprise. I paid no attention to his surprise. Right now I knew exactly what I was going to do. And I knew that the Palulakan knew what my plan was even with out me connecting my queue to it's.

"Letsgo."

…

Ares paced looking out at the other side of the fence. He was bored out of his wits. Ever since the time White had escaped from Purgatory base a long with that little girl he had captured. He was forced by the doctor to stay out of combat…He hated it. He hated not running into a fight and killing anyone who got in his way. He was so bored that he even wanted to kill all of the Marines in the base he was at. But the Doctor said not to waste any of his strength on those insignificant weaklings. As much as he wanted to just disobey the order a little. He reluctantly agreed not to kill anyone.

Ares continued to just stare out of the gate of the base stabbing his katana into the ground. He could hear the Marines behind him muttering words about him that he swore that if he wasn't given the order not to kill them. He would kill them with out even making a sound. Ares just sighed in boredom and turned away from the gat and began to walk towards the Base so he could "rest".

But as he approached the base he heard a loud roar and the sound of the gate behind him break down. Ares turned around only to feel giant claws slash across his chest with so much strength which sent him flying into a empty AMP suit. Ares rubbed his head and was about to get up but he couldn't feel the bottom half of his body. Ares just laughed and soon began to feel it again. When Ares was fully stood up he looked up to see who it was that attacked him. He saw a giant black Thanator standing a few feet away from him just glaring at him.

Ares laughed again. _"Finally…Something I can kill and is something that might be fun to play with." _Ares heard marines load up their machine guns and other weapons. Ares turned to the group of the marines who were going to surround the giant beast. "Don't you dare! That things mine!" Ares yelled. All of the marines just looked at each other and just followed Ares' order. The Marines were told by Quaritch to follow this guys orders…So they would do it. After all to them not one marine in that group would want to disobey Quaritch. The marines slowly backed away from the beast leaving only the Thanator and Ares.

Ares threw his Katana on the ground since he did not need it. "Come on big kitty…Wanna play!" Ares said in a very tempting tone trying to lure the Thanator into his trap. The Thanator growled and quickly charged at Ares ready to tear him into pieces. Ares laughed again and charged at the beast.

…

**Alex's POV:**

As much as I wasn't used to having other people or things fight my fights for me I couldn't find another way. The Palulakan had insisted to me mentally that it would fight Ares so it could distract him while I could enter the base while all of the marines outside of the base would be distracted by Ares and the Palulakan's fight.

Even though I was on the other side of the Base I could hear the Palulakan and Ares' fight with each other. My only hope was that the Palulakan could hold off Ares. Even though Ares looked like a normal human. He was almost inhuman in a way. I quickly broke out of my train of thought and jumped over the fence in one leap. When I landed I quickly looked around me to see if there were any marines. Much to my luck there were none outside. They were most likely in the front watching the fight and were proble getting ready to shoot the Palulakan if it won. That's why I need to hurry and find Julie. So I can get her out along with the Palulakan…Then if I succeeded then I would go and find the Doctor. I felt my body start to transform from my Na'vi body to my human body. Once the transformation was finished I ran towards one of the base entrances. When I approached one of the doors I made sure I stood on the far side of it so I wouldn't be seen by any one who came out of the door.

I waited about ten or twenty seconds until I heard the door open and I saw a marine begin to walk out. I could see that he was armed with a machine gun. After he exited the door I made sure that the door shut. When it shut I quickly formed my whip and swung it at the marines neck which wrapped around it. I brought the whip back towards me along with the marine. He began to struggle helplessly. But as I began to add pressure he began to loss conscious. I carefully put him on the ground and placed my hand over his head and I began to see all of his current memory's. I began to hear him talking and I could hear a woman's voice. It was Julie's. After ten more seconds I found out where she was. She was in a room in the base and this man knew the code into the room which luckily I now knew.

I stood up and began to think a moment. How was I gonna going to get in there? I wanted to keep a low profile. And I couldn't keep a low profile in my Tipani garb. Suddenly I began to feel my nanites begin to activate. I looked down at my body to see that my garb began to change into a marines uniform.

"What the?" I said. But right now I could care less. I needed to get in there and find Julie.

I walked up to the metal door and watched it open in front of me. I quickly got inside and saw another pair of doors in front of me. Right now I was in an air lock so that way pandoran air doesn't leak into the base. I heard the doors behind me close and heard a small hissing of air inside the airlock. I felt the air around me start to change. Then I saw the doors in front of me start to open. Quickly I ran inside the base. I had just now forgotten that I forgot to hide the marines unconscious. So now I needed to find Julie before anyone went through the doors to see that the marines body was outside.

As I ran through the narrow hallways I hardly saw any marines or workers inside. I didn't care right now I needed to find Julie. It wasn't hard to navigate the halls since I was using the marines memory's. I finally reached a hall where there were a bunch of doors on each side of me. I knew exactly which Room I was looking for. I ran through the hall until I found a room labeled.

**Testing room 62: Patient Mason L. Julie **

This was her room. I quickly punched in the security code and I heard the doors unlock. I quickly opened the doors and ran in. But right when I entered I saw a small white bed. But other than that I saw no one else. _"No!"_ I spoke in Na'vi. But the next thing I heard was movement behind me. I quickly turned to see someone about to hit me with a metal tablet. I quickly raised my hand to knock the tablet out of the persons hands. I was about to strike them with a kick until I looked at the persons face… "Julie!" I said in relief.

Julie just stared at me in shock and then she just smiled and ran at me and embraced me in a hug. "Alex!" She said with joy. "You alright?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright." She said to me with a grin. I believed her but I wanted to be sure. I activated my nanite vision and saw no trace of any nanites in her. Much to my relief.

We broke the hug and I noticed her looking at me. "Why are you…" "I'll explain later." I said. "Right now we have to get out of here." Julie nodded at me.

As we were about to exit the room I heard Julie say. "Sorry about almost hitting you with a tablet Alex. I thought you were one of those freaks." She said. I just smirked. "It's alright I understand." I said.

We entered the hall and together we carefully moved through them.

"How did you find me?" She asked me. "Will helped me." I said. "Will?" She said in surprise.

"Listen I promise I'll explain once we've got you to Toruka Na'ring." I told her. Julie simply nodded at me.

We kept moving towards the primary entrance. But as we turned a corner Six marines suddenly appeared. I noticed one of them had recognized my face.

"That's the germ! That's Nano!" One of them yelled. I saw all of the marines raise their assault rifles at me and Julie. Quickly I pushed Julie behind me. When they opened fire on me I heard Julie yell. "ALEX!" I realized she thought I was hurt since she didn't know about my nanites. Then on instinct I raised my arms up and saw them begin to transform. I noticed they now became some kind of machine guns of some kind. Then just by thinking the guns began to fire sapphire colored electric bullets. The bullets hit all of the marines killing them. I looked down at Julie who was staring at my arms then she looked up at me. "Later." I said to her. I saw her just nod at me.

Together we ran to the exit of the base which I could hear a crashing noise outside. I quickly grabbed an exo-pack from one of the dead marines pack and gave it to Julie. "Listen what is about to happen next will shock you. But like I said I'll explain later alright." I said to her. She nodded at me. I saw her put the exo-pack on. I moved to the door and quickly opened it. Together the two of us ran outside. I formed into my Na'vi body. When I did that I heard Julie say. "Holy shit!" I paid no attention to her awe.

When we were outside I saw the Palulakan and Ares fighting. And Ares was winning. He stood on top of the Palulakan laughing at it. The Palulakan wasn't wounded but it was pinned down and was very tired. I heard Julie gasp in shock.

I quickly formed my arm bow and mechanical arm and took aim at Ares' head. I quickly released an electric arrow. Right as Ares turned around it was already to late. The arrow hit his head and I could see the black exo-pack completely come of his head. I saw Ares fall to the ground. All of the marines turned and saw me and Julie. But before they even had a chance I released a barrage of arrows which hit all of the marines killing them.

We quickly ran over to the Palulakan who was standing up. When fully stood up it walked over to me.

"You all right?" I asked it. I connected my Queue and it mentally told me it was all right. I apologized to it about me putting it through this. But it told me it would've willingly died helping me. I smiled and looked over at Julie who seemed afraid.

"It's alright. He's my friend." I told Julie. Julie hesitantly nodded at me. I helped her get onto the Palulakan's back. "He'll take you to Toruka Na'ring where Will is. I'll meet you there."

Julie simply just nodded at me. I looked at the Palulakan and told it to go. The Palulakan then quickly ran out the gate. I smiled. Now time to find the Doctor. But as I walked I heard laughing. I turned to see Ares starting to stand.

"You think I'm dead yet! Well guess what…I'M NOT!" Ares yelled in a crazed laughter. My eyes widened suddenly when I saw his face…His…face…It was…It was my face…Ares' looked almost like my human face. The only difference was that his hair was completely jet black and his skin was pale. I noticed that where the arrow had hit him the wound had healed and his face was covered in a black liquid substance. I noticed that his eyes were ruby red.

"What's wrong brother…Surprised to see such a familiar face!" Ares yelled in his crazed tone and laughter.

I gritted my teeth and charged at Ares. I saw Ares smirk he quickly raised his right arm and suddenly black glowing lines appeared all over his arm. Soon his arm formed some kind of organic blade. I formed my blade and both of them collided. Ares laughed at me. I could see his razor sharp teeth which had a black out line. I tried to push down on my blade but Ares' blade wouldn't brake.

"HA HA HAAAA! YOU THINK THAT BUTTER KNIFE CAN BREAK MY BLADE! GET REAL BRO!" Ares yelled in a very crazed voice. He slashed his blade at me but I jumped away. I formed my claws ready to strike. "Ha! Those kitty claws can't harm me! You know! I wouldn't be surprised if your pathetic little sister Emily is covering her eyes in embarrassment right now! Since after all you're the reason she's dead after all! HAAA HAAAA!" Ares Laughed. My teeth gritted very tight. "Shut up!" I yelled.

"Why! Because you know deep down it's true! That you were so weak you couldn't even defend one STUPID girl! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ares Laughed again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled in fury. Suddenly I felt myself get on all fours and I began to feel something start to cover my arms and legs and tail. I noticed my vision began to become foggy but one space remained clear. "ARRREESSS!" I roared in a feral tone. I ran towards Ares and in one second was in front of him. I could see the shock in his eyes. Before he could react I grabbed him with my claws which punctured his neck. I then threw him to the ground and began to stab him in hi chest twenty times. I saw his eyes close. But I wasn't done. I released A giant roar which would've hurt anyone ears if they were around me. I then took aim with my claws and was about to stab Ares one final time in the head until I felt a shock behind me. I roared in agony and felt myself fall to the ground and began to feel my vision fade

…..

Two hours later.

The doctor stood over Alex's unconscious body which was on a metal bed.

"Poor poor Nano." The doctor said in sympathy. Alex's body was still in human form and was wearing his Tipani garb. The doctor put his left hand over Alex's head and patted it.

"It seems we have much work to do my boy…But don't worry…Once you are done you can rejoin your brother on the field." The doctor said walking over to a table picking up a syringe. But as he did that he heard someone moving. In shock the doctor turned to see Alexin front of him and grab him by the neck and throw him into a glass window which he landed in the observation room next door. The doctor slowly got up shaking and reached for a duel wasp pistol which was on the ground next to him. But soon he saw Alex enter the observation room and kick the gun away.

The doctor looked up at Alex and said. "Al…ex"

Alex smirked at the doctor and said. "You have information I want. And your going to give it to me. Understand."

…

**Alex's POV: **

I stood in front of the doctor who stared at me as if I was some kind of demon. Then he just smirked at me. "I'm afraid I am not the kind to give people information that I am not interested in sharing…Especially if I'm close to death." The doctor said to me.

I just chuckled to myself and formed my left arm into a metal gloved hand which held a metal quarter staff which had a very sharp blade on each end.

"What are you doing?" The doctor said in shock. I placed the staff end on his neck and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well then I guess you don't know about my ability to look through peoples memory's then don't you. So here is how it goes. Even if someone dies I can still see through their memory's as long as they have at least currently had died. I can also see them when they are knocked out. So even if you don't tell me anything I will still enjoy beating the living out of you for all of the pain you have caused me and my clan and still get the information I need from…You but personally I don't want to kill you. So you have a choice…Tell me or die!"

I saw the doctor swallow and hold back tears of fear. "Yes! Yes I will tell you everything I know just please don't kill me!" He said. I just nodded.

"Tell me everything about these nanites and Ares and why the hell he looks like me." I told him. He just nodded at me and began to tell me everything.

…

One hour later.

I walked through the forest of Toruka Na'ring. The doctor told me everything I needed. I found out why I was here on Pandora. Who Ares really was. And why we look the same. No I am not a clone of the real Alex Whit nor am I the genetic Doppelganger. I'm the real Alex White which I was relieved about that. I walked towards the abandoned base where Will was at. When I entered it I saw Will waiting for me.

"So was it a success?" Will asked. I nodded. "Yeah I know everything now." I answered.

"Mind telling me a little?" Will asked. "Where's Julie?" I asked ignoring his question.

"She's at the nearest Tipani village. Don't worry apparently your mate had come by and found me here and at the same time Julie arrived on the Thanator. So now Sai'ria knows about what happened to Julie and had decided to take her to the village so Julie could rest. Now please answer my question." Will said calmly.

I nodded at him. "Fine. I guess you have a right to know." I told Will. "Here's what I know."

I stood silent for a moment until I said. "When I arrived here on Pandora I was meant to be used as a weapon. The RDA wanted to inject the nanites into a biological being so they could actually have a soldier that could actually turn their limbs or any part of their body into a weapon."

Will nodded. "But why were they using children back on earth?" Will asked.

"Simple. Just as I have the ability to transform my body into either a na'vi like body or human. If the RDA succeeded in bonding the nanites into a human child and that child had the same ability's as I do including she shifting…What would you think if a small child of your on race came walking into a base and looked completely harmless…What would you think."

Will just nodded. "I wouldn't view them as a threat…That's what they wanted with those children." I nodded. "When Emma died. I was the only human on earth to have the same blood type as her so the RDA used me as her replacement." I said to him with my fist tightening. "But they succeeded in making a weapon. If a na'vi clan began to become to much trouble then they would send in the one with the nanites and kill every member from the inside of the clan."

"But why haven't you done that yet? I mean if the RDA succeeded in injecting the nanites into you shouldn't you be their puppet?"

"I would be if they had finished their work on me. You see my nanites had to wait at least two years to successfully bond with me and the work the RDA wanted to do to me was not completed since I escaped before they could." I explained.

"And what of Ares. What's his story?" Will asked.

"Ares was created ten years ago but at first only took the form as a heart. But when I came on Pandora…The RDA used my cells that had completely bonded with the nanites which caused Ares to take my appearance and start to call me his "Brother". I said. "There is also a reason why he is named Ares."

"Why?" Will asked.

"He is breed to kill the Na'vi…He takes pleasure in their deaths, Their pain, Their suffering. It doesn't matter how old they are…or what gender. He will stop at nothing to kill all of them if he is given the opportunity. He will also kill any human who aligns themselves with the Na'vi." I said.

"What about his condition?"

"His condition is something that puts him in a killing spree. He has to take these daily shots in order to remain sane…But the shots aren't enough…He needs to consume." I said.

"Consume what?" Will said. I could see the look in his eyes. He already knew.

"Consuming biological beings. As long as there is some source of blood he is able to consume that in a…inhuman form…And if his nanites sense any living being around him if he is close to death. The nanites will literally act on their own and consume any living thing that comes to close."

"So…He's immortal." Will said.

I shook my head. "Not really. there is a way to actually prevent the nanites from resurrecting his body but the doctor didn't tell me since I had to leave quickly when a bunch of RDA marines barged through the door."

"Is Ares still alive?" Will asked.

I nodded. "Yeah he is." Will looked at the ground in disbelief.

"Looks we've not really gained much." Will said.

"We have gained much." I said. Will looked up at me confused. "What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Even though I don't know how to kill Ares…I know what drives him. So now I can make my own goal to combat his…And even if it takes me my entire life. I swear…" I formed my blade. "With my own power I will stop Ares. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to kill him so be it…I wont let him nor the RDA hurt my family." I said.

I saw Will look at me for a moment and then I saw him smile. I saw him draw one of his katana's "Then I guess I'm in…Besides the RDA are not going to get away with what they've to my friends." Will said.

I just smiled. I don't know what might happen…But what I do know is that I have friends to help me. And no matter what we will end the RDA…No matter what."

**A/N: Well what do you think. No I'm not ending the story here. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter is called "Gathering". See ya next time.**

**GD12 out….**


	27. Chapter 26: Gathering

Chapter 26: Gathering

I walked through the inside of the Hometree thinking about what had transpired only a couple of days ago. Even though I heard what the Doctor said to me and actually understood what was happening. It was still hard to believe it. Ares and I were both connected through the nanites. But I wasn't going to let that bother me now. I've been able to at least enjoy a couple of days of peace and quite with Sai'ria. She and I have been enjoying our time together. I wasn't going to worry about the RDA for now. But I was ready for whatever they wanted to throw at me. Julie has been excepted partially into the clan. Since she is a friend of mine the clan willingly allowed her to enter the Hometree.

Julie told me she thought it was a bit weird that she was staying in the hometree but at the same time she thought it was so cool.

I stopped and stared up at the top of the spiral of the Hometree. I had to attempt. Pandora might be dangerous. But at the same time when you spend time to admire it. It is a beautiful place. I still do not understand why the RDA would want to destroy it's wildlife just so they could find one stupid piece of rock. Just as I was about to continue walking I heard screeching of Ikrans outside of the Hometree. I quickly began to run down the spiral structure. As I approached the bottom I saw Sai'ria at the ground level of the Hometree with Tu'ri.

"_Sai'ria, Tu'ri!" _I said. They both turned to look at me. I finally reached them. _"What's going on?" _I asked.

"_The Omaticaya. They've arrived at the Hometree" _Sai'ria said. Looking at her now I could see that she was really excited.

"_There's something else isn't there." _I said. She smiled.

"_Toruk'Makto. Toruk'Makto is with them" _She said. My eyes widened. Toruk'Makto is a title given to a Na'vi who can actually tame a wild Toruk. And that is extremely rare only five Na'vi have ever tamed one the last being from the Omaticaya. Also the previous Toruk'Maktos have also been able to gather Na'vi clans during a time of great sorrow. I followed Sai'ria and Tu'ri outside. When we were outside of the Hometree I could see Ikran riders from the Omaticaya dismount. I was able to catch a glimpse of the Toruk but I wasn't able to see it's rider.

Sai'ria, Tu'ri and I slowly moved through the crowd of Na'vi. I took a look through the crowd to see Tsahik Sanume walking over to greet the Omaticaya. I took a close look towards the group of Na'vi. There were about ten or so Na'vi there. Sanume was speaking with them. I could just barely see the rider of the Toruk. But I still couldn't see him since so many people were in the way.

After a minute of conversing I could see Tsahik Sanume nod at the Toruk'Makto and she slowly turned around she then saw me and Sai'ria and she told us to come forward. I looked at Sai'ria who looked over at me we both nodded. Slowly the two of us moved through the crowd with the Tipani slowly stepping to the side to let us pass through. When we got closer to Tsahik Sanume and the Omaticaya people I could see their faces clearly. As we stopped in front of the group I was finally able to see who the Toruk'Makto was. My eyes widened in shock. The Toruk'Makto was…Jake Sully.

Me and Sully eyes locked on each other neither of us saying anything. I crossed my arms and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jake Sully." I said with a smirk. I now recognized Neytiri was next to him. I could see her looking at Jake in curiosity most likely trying to understand how I knew her mate.

I could tell Sully recognized me. And he proble saw the footage of me in action.

"Alex it's been a long time…seven years right?" Sully said.

I shrugged. "Well for me it's more like only four or three months since I was in cryo for five years and in a coma for two more years…But yeah seven years." I said.

Sully just nodded. I could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Listen Alex…I know about your sister Emily…I know you proble hate me for stopping you back there seven years ago…But I swear I had no idea…I was following orders and they weren't giving me or my squad any details I know that isn't much of an excuse but…" Sully was cut off by me punching him in the stomach. Suddenly I heard everyone around me gasp. I saw Neytiri kneel next to Sully who was kneeling on the ground gasping for air. Neytiri looked up at me as if she was about to kill me. She was about to get up and walk over to me until Sully said. "Wait Neytiri. It's alright." Sully said. Neytiri just looked at Sully and reluctantly nodded. Sully looked up at me.

I simply just glared down at Sully. "I wanted to do that for a long time…All this time I wanted to make you suffer for what you stopped me from doing…But now seeing you the way you are now…I can't feel any reason…But to answer your question in full…I forgive you Jake." I said. Jake slowly stood up he then offered his hand out so I could shake it. I accepted his offer and shook his hand.

"So why are you here?" I asked. Jake then went into detail about what had transpired the last couple of days. The day I had found out about the truth of Ares the RDA had destroyed the Omaticaya Hometree. Jake had revealed to the Omaticaya clan of his mission that the RDA given had in return they offered to give Jake a surgery to give him the ability to walk again in his human body since he had been paralyzed from the waist down when he was back on earth. Jake then was viewed as a traitor of the Omaticaya (For betraying their trust) and the RDA (Since he had disabled one of the bulldozers that had destroyed the Tree of voices which was the place Jake and Neytiri had mated at.). Jake and few others including Grace Augustine and a guy named Norm Spellman had escaped Hells Gate thanks to a pilot named Trudy Chacon. But while they had escaped Grace had been shot by Quaritch who was stationed at Hells Gate. So in order to regain the Omaticaya's trust (but most importantly to him. Neytiri's) Jake tamed a Toruk and regained the clans trust. The Omaticaya had tried to save Grace but she had died from her wounds. Jake and the Omaticaya are now gathering other Na'vi clans to help them battle the RDA and get them off Pandora. Now he was asking for Me and Sai'ria's approval to allow the Tipani to help them battle the RDA.

I looked at Jake. "But why are you asking us?" I asked him and Neytiri.

"Because Tsahik Sanume told us that you and your mate were the ones who would make the decision." Neytiri finally spoke.

Me and Sai'ria turned to look at Sanume. "But aren't you the Tsahik your one of the leaders of the clan.?" I asked her.

Sanume smiled. "I am. But you have done so much for the people of the Tipani. Most of the people view you as their leader now."

"Me?" I said.

She nodded. "It is your decision Alexwhite."

I looked over at Sai'ria who was smiling at me. I smiled back at her. I raised my arm and watched it transform into the Blade . I could see the Omaticaya Ikran riders eyes widen except Jake's.

"The Tipani would be honored to fight along side you and the Omaticaya to put an end to the RDA." I said.

Jake just smiled and nodded at me. I slowly turned to the rest of the Tipani who were now cheering. I smiled. This was something that they had been waiting for. A chance to actually force the RDA off their world. This was also the chance I had been waiting for. The chance to make the RDA pay for what they've done to me and the other people they've hurt.

…

"AHH!" Ares yelled in agony. He leaned over a table and began to cough up black blood. "DOCTOR! DO SOMETHING!" He yelled.

The Doctor carefully walked into the room and quickly injected a serum into his neck. Ares then kneeled to the floor in absolute exhaustion. His hand then tightened on the table leaving small dent marks on it.

"Hmm. It seems the serum is weakening quicker." The doctor said rubbing his chin.

Ares slowly stood up but staggered once but continued to stand. When he was fully stood up he looked over at the Doctor with both his eyes flashing a bright red. "How can I regain control?" Ares said coughing again.

"It's actually quite obvious if you ask me. You are still not complete…There is still one thing that needs to be done." The Doctor said.

Ares remained silent still coughing but this time lightly. "I KNOW THAT!" Ares yelled in frustration. "BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT BROTHER AT MY CURRENT LEVEL!"

The Doctor remained silent and then just sighed. "Activate Code: 70528." The Doctor said. Suddenly Ares' eyes flashed a silver color then returned to normal. "Inciate program: God of War. Access code: 90061...Engage." Right after the Doctor said that Ares' legs began to buckle and then he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The Doctor walked over to a table in the room and then picked up his com link.

"Doctor Bradley. Prepare an Amino tank. This is top priority. I do not give a damn what those morons say. Tell them if they want to live they listen to everything I say." The Doctor said looking over at Ares' unconscious body. There was a small cracking noise coming from the inside of Ares' body.

"Soon my son. You will be whole."

**A/N: Yeah I know a short chapter but I just thought I should end it here just for the fun of it. I promise that next time it will be longer. **


	28. Chapter 27: Conner's arrival

**Chapter 27: Conner's Arrival **

"You realize that your proble going to get fired when the Board hears about this, sir." Winslow said to Quaritch as they walked through the halls of the Hells Gate.

"Well then their going to have to live with it…Besides if I know the president of the RDA board correctly he'll proble just increase my pay by blowing that damn tree up." Quaritch said with a smirk. Right now he felt pretty good that he had convinced all of the marines in the base to follow his lead into destroying the Na'vi's most sacred sight. The Tree of Souls. Judging from the satellite images above Pandora there were proble about two thousand Na'vi warriors gathered there. Probable they were trying rise up against the RDA. Quaritch wasn't going to wait for an attack. He was going to hit them so hard that the Na'vi would remember it for years to come…But there was a big problem. Among the warriors according to the satellite images. Alex White (AKA: Project Nano) was among them.

Just thinking how the Na'vi had turned his weapon into one of those blue monkeys made him extremely angry. When he saw the satellites nanite readings showing him Alex. Quaritch nearly hit one of his own men. Now two hours after his speech. The Doctor had called him into the research wing. The doctor said he had good news for him.

_'I just hope that old _man_ has something good for me…If not I might as well just kill him.'_ Quaritch thought.

As Quaritch entered the science wing he saw the Doctor sitting in a chair looking at a Amino tank.

"What is it!" Quaritch said. "I don't have time for any games!"

The Doctor sighed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Quaritch saw a man wearing a long black jacket and a pair of sun glasses walk out from behind the tank. "May you please?" The Doctor asked the man. The man nodded. Then the man simply started to take his glasses off. But Quaritch felt a wave of emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear!

Quaritch wasn't able to see the eyes of the man because every time he looked up he felt frightened for some reason.

"WINSLOW!" Quaritch yelled.

Winslow quickly raised his pistol only to see the man put his sunglasses back on. Winslow fired his gun. The man raised his left hand and using his thumb and index finger had caught the bullet as if it had moved slowly towards him. The man smirked at Winslow.

Winslow starred at him in shock and didn't have time to react as the man had ran up to him and plunged a knife into Winslow's chest. Winslow fell to the ground dead. Quaritch looked at the corpse of one of his field commanders. Quaritch looked up at the man who was still smirking down at Winslow's corpse.

"There. Now he has something eat when he wakes up." The man said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Quaritch yelled.

The man walked over to where the Doctor sat and kneeled in front of him.

"Now, Now Quaritch…Is that anyway to talk to the man who has just saved everyone in this Bases lives." The Doctor said.

"WHAT!" Quaritch yelled.

The Doctor chuckled. "Simple. Ares is going through a change…And when he is done…Lets just say that if he doesn't consume anything he will kill anyone he sees. So in reality you should be thanking young Colonel Conner."

Quaritch's eyes widened in shock. Colonel Conner! Quickly Quaritch stood up.

"Sir!" Quaritch said. Conner smirked and stood up.

"At ease." Conner said. Quaritch did as he was told.

Conner sighed. "It seems you haven't done a very good job at guarding the tools I have sent you Miles." Conner said.

"But sir White awoke from his coma to soon…Then there was…."

"I DO NOT WANT EXCUSES QUARITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED!" Conner yelled in a almost inhuman tone.

"Sir I'm going to retrieve him." Quaritch said. He felt his legs begin to tremble. So the rumors were true about Conner.

"NO! You have been given to many opportunity's. AND ALL OF THEM YOU HAVE FAILED! Now when Ares awakes. You will take him with you on your pathetic assault. Which by the way will proble fail! Ares will go and 'Contain' Project Nano…And as much as I don't agree with the Doctor on this. You will be allowed to use the N-1."

"The N-1!" Quaritch said.

"Yes Quaritch you MORON!" Conner said.

Part of Quaritch was glade that they would use the bomb since it was a lot more powerful than the bombs the RDA grunts had loaded into the Valkyrie shuttle. But Quaritch also knew that it was experimental. But At least Quaritch knew that after he used the bomb then the Na'vi wouldn't bother them ever again.

"Thank you sir." Quaritch said.

Conner just snorted and looked towards the Amino tank.

"Why did you call me here?" Quaritch asked the doctor.

The Doctor turned to look at Quaritch. "Simple…Conner was going to kill you and Ares would then…Consume your body…But Winslow was an unexpected guest. So I ordered Young Conner to kill him instead of you since of course you maybe quite useful." The Doctor said. Quaritch eyes widened when he heard the doctor say that his body would've been used as food for the freak Ares. But Quaritch was also shocked when he heard The Doctor said he had **ordered** Conner…Was that even possible!

Quaritch was about to say something else until Conner said. "Now go prepare for your pathetic attack. You will also be given some nanite supplies which should arrive tomorrow morning…You are dismissed Quaritch." Conner said.

"But sir I…"

"I SAID DISMISSED QUARITCH!" Conner yelled. With that Quaritch made a salute and left the room.

When Quaritch was gone Conner looked at the Doctor. "I'm surprised that you haven't ordered Ares to kill him yet sir." Conner said.

The Doctor sighed. "I know Conner my boy…I know. But like I said he may be useful in the future."

Conner just nodded and looked at Winslow's corpse. "I'll get a table to put this thing on…I'll also order everyone in this stupid base not to enter the room until we are finished with Ares' 'change'."

The Doctor nodded. But as Conner and the Doctor talked they both failed to notice movement in the air duct above them.


	29. Chapter 28: sabotage mission

**Chapter 28: Sabotage mission **

**Alex's POV:**

Preparations for war against the RDA were going by pretty quickly. The Na'vi were very quick learners. While Jake and some of the Omaticaya went to gather other clans to help us in our cause I stayed behind at the Tree of Souls so I could help give the rest of the warriors some training about how to fight against the RDA's machines and weapons so that way we don't have that many casualties on our side. A week had passed since the Tipani and I joined with the rest of the clans and already we have about Two thousand warriors. If we timed our assault on Hells Gate right we may easily defeat the RDA. Now we're making plans on our next move. I've been meeting with Jake and his friends at night in a trailer which acts like a mobile Avatar link station and when ever Jake returns to his human body he tells us what is happening wherever his Avatar is at.

Right now things were quite it was almost 7:12 P.M. right now I was going to have my nightly meeting with the others. As I walked through the forest in my Na'vi form I began to think of the war. Part of me was alright with it…But another part of me was worried. Sai'ria had come along. Back at the Hometree I tried to convince her to stay but she was stubborn and said that if I fought in battle she would. I was grateful that she was with me but I didn't want to lose her like I did with the rest of my family. If anything happened to her… _'Stop it Alex!'_ I thought to myself. _'Just stay focused.'_

Finally I arrived at the trailer. Carefully I walked up the steps and fazed into my human form and opened the door and stepped through. I pressed a switch so the Pandoran air would leave the air lock. After a couple of seconds I opened the final door and entered the trailer. When I entered I saw Jake and his friends Norm Spellman and Trudy Chacon and Julie sitting down talking with our contact at Hells Gate over a secured computer frequency. I don't know who it is but I guess I'll find out. I walked over to the group. Norm turned and saw me first. "Okay we're all here it seems." He said. Jake, Trudy and Julie turned around and saw me. "Glade you're here Alex." Jake said. I just smiled and nodded. I walked over to the group and sat down on a chair.

"Alex!" I heard our contact say over the computer. I looked towards the screen and just smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Max. Long time no see huh." I said.

Max just nodded and looked back behind him. In the background I could see there was other people with him but they looked as if they were keeping watch from the room they were in.

"Listen we have to go right now…Good luck." Max said quickly severing the connection of the transmission.

I looked at the others. They all looked nervous now. Apparently Max must've told them something already while I wasn't here.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Trudy looked over at me. "The RDA are going to attack the Tree of Souls tomorrow morning."

"What!" I said.

Jake nodded. "They knew we were gathering the Na'vi clans. So now Quaritch has loaded the Valkyrie shuttle up with explosives. He wants to make an example of what would happen if there was any sign of Na'vi Rebelling against the RDA. So he's going to make an example of the Tree of souls."

"Yeah if they do that the Na'vi would lose their direct line to Eywa." Norm said. I nodded in agreement.

The Tree of souls is the oldest willow tree on Pandora and it is believed that it is closest way for a Na'vi to speak with Eywa. And to top that off. If the RDA were to destroy it then the Na'vi might lose their ability to connect with Pandora's life for example like how the Na'vi can make a link with Dir Horses and Ikrans if the Tree of Souls were destroyed then they would lose that connection.

"Then we just destroy the shuttle before it reaches the tree." I said. Everyone nodded.

Norm rubbed his temples and wiped a small bead of sweat of his forehead. "Man things couldn't get any more tense." He said.

"Unfortunately Spellman your wrong." I heard a mans voice say from behind us. We all turned around to see a guy wearing a black T-shirt and blue faded out jeans. I noticed that his hair was combed so it almost covered his right eye while the other side was combed down **(A/N: He looks similar to Leon S. Kennedy from Resident evil lets put it that way)**. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. I didn't recognize him until I saw two Katanas strapped to his back.

"Will!" Me and Julie said together. It seemed like he had just arrived since the others seemed surprised to see him.

Will nodded. "Yeah." He said in a tone that had no emotion.

"It's finally nice to actually meet the real Will." I said.

Will nodded again. "Listen I'm not here to socialize. I'm here to tell you something that Max didn't know about."

"What is it?" Jake asked. He didn't seem to trust Will from his tone.

"One. The bombs that the RDA will be using is the prototype bomb known as the N-1." Will said.

"No way!" Trudy said in shock. "They wouldn't dare use something with that magnitude!"

We all looked at Trudy. So she knew what he was talking about. Will nodded. "Some how Quaritch got permission from one of the higher ups."

"What is the N-1?" I asked.

"The N-1 is a bomb that is fueled by nanites. And it is a Bomb that can also release a gas that is "Supposed" To kill only Na'vi…But that isn't how it works. The gas can kill both Na'vi and Human if they are close enough and they can die in about two or five seconds if they are to remain in the gas." Will said.

"I get it." I said. Will nodded.

"But you seem worried about something else." Jake said.

Will just remained silent for a long moment. "If that bomb hits the Tree of Souls. Since the tree has a connection with all other plants on Pandora then the gas that would enter the trees remaining routes the gas would then poison the planet from the inside then the Gas would go into Pandora's atmosphere…In turn polluting the air so badly that not even an exo-pack could purify it…" Will said.

I felt my face turn pale.

"The RDA isn't that stupid. They wouldn't be that stupid to do that." Julie said. I had to agree with her on that. The RDA are selfish bastards. But they wouldn't do something on this scale if they actually believed what would happen.

"The RDA scientists believe nothing would happen if the Bomb were to detonate…But the reason I know this is because I know from first hand all about the effects." Will said. I tried to figure out what he could mean by that. He slowly moved his left hand around which had white bandages all over it up to his elbow.

"First off. Only Alex should destroy the bomb." Will said. "Since it is nanite fueled then it will proble go off automatically if it were destroyed by force releasing the gas on a large scale…But since Alex has control of the Nanites in his blood then he can order the Nanites to deactivate making the bomb just a regular explosive. Then it can be destroyed by force with out it releasing the gas." Will said. He seemed to know that we were going to ask questions and also he just interrupted us. Good thing I explained about my nanites to the others.

"Okay NOW things can't get anymore tense." Norm said.

Will sighed. "Once again your wrong…The RDA are going to be supplied with nanite fueled weapons which will arrive at Hells gate tomorrow morning." Will said. "Since one of the RDA's primary targets is Alex. They will want to use weapons that can actually render him powerless in combat. But luckily for you. I know the location of the manufactory." Will said.

"Can you take me there?" I asked Will. He nodded.

I got up from my seat. "Alright then lets go!" I said. I looked over at Trudy. "Can you fly us there Trudy?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." I said.

Jake then began wheel his wheelchair towards where the link chambers were. "I'll tell the Clans about the attack so we'll be ready." He said. I nodded at him.

I looked over at Will and nodded at him. He nodded back and put his exo-pack on and walked towards the door with Trudy and I following.

….

**Location: Needle Hills, Mining facility**

**Time: 8:39 P.M**

The flight over to the Needle Hills was very quite. The only time we talked was when Will directed us to the complex.

Will sat in the same part of the Sampson with me telling me what I needed to do.

"When we arrive Trudy will fly us high above the facility. Then you can jump out and land on the storage containers **without **making any noise. If you make any noise then the workers will send a transmission telling the RDA you attacked…That will most likely provoke the RDA to attack the tree of souls sooner." Will told me. I noticed he was loading up a pistol as if he was readying himself for combat. So it was a good thing that I was in my human form that way I couldn't be seen easily.

"So I'll absorb the nanites." I said.

"No…You order them to self-destruct." Will said.

"I don't think I have that kind of abil…" I said.

"Well guess what you do!" He said in a irritated tone.

"Alright then." I said raising my hands letting him know to relax. I had a feeling it wasn't a good idea to question him right now.

Will's put his gun in it's holster. Then I saw him move his left hand again as if he thought it wasn't going to move.

"Why do you keep doing that with your hand?" I asked him. Suddenly he glared at me as if I had just called him the worst name I could've call him.

"That is none of your business!" He said in a low growl. "Sorry." I said. He just glared at me then refocused on his hand.

"Alright boys we've arrived." Trudy said over my com link.

I nodded. I walked towards the side door of the Sampson and got myself ready to jump out. I looked over at Will who just glared at me. Something about me asking him about his arm must've made him angry at him. But I just ignored it.

I looked down at the facility bellow. I took a deep breath and took a step forward and felt myself falling. As I fell I could see three giant containers in the Facility. Those must've been the storage for the nanites.

But I realized as I fell that there was one slight…Okay big problem. I was gaining to much speed! At this rate I would crash into the top of the containers which in turn would cause to much noise and the RDA guards would spot me.

'_Oh Crap!' _I thought. So much for thinking things through.

'_Okay nanites…Can you please form something to help me out here!' _I thought.

Then as if the nanites knew what to expect. I felt my feet start to burn lightly. I looked at them to see the familiar white lines appear. Then I saw beneath my feet some kind of machine like board appeared beneath them. I then felt my entire body stop and hover in mid air. I was finally able to look at the board fully now. The board was a grayish color. Also the board had some kind of thrusters underneath it which wasn't bright enough to give away my position in the air.

I wiped my hand over my head. _'Thanks.' _I thought to myself. Then using my thoughts the board began to descend through the air. Luckily the board didn't make enough noise…But there was one draw back.

The board wasn't able to stay air born for very long. I found this out when some how in the left side of my line of sight I could see a small bar. It took me awhile for me to figure out that it was a status bar. But luckily I was able to land on top of one of the containers. I deformed my board and placed my hands on the container…Yep. I could feel billions of nanites in the container…Now to order them to self-destruct…Now uh…How do I do that?

I took a deep breath and then just decided to Hell with it.

"Okay lets see what I can…" I whispered but was cut off when the white lines appeared on my arms. Suddenly my vision turned black and white.

"What the?" I said. Then my vision changed again as if I was looking at a computer screen. I saw multiple numbers and words begin to appear in my vision. I saw one sentence of words appear which caught my attention.

'_Enter command:….' _

I thought for a moment then I realized how it worked.

I then thought. _'Activate self-destruct on all nanites. three minute delay.' _I waited a moment then I saw a timer appear in my vision. I smirked to myself. I quickly took my hands off the container.

I jumped to the other containers carefully with out making any noise. I ordered the other nanites in the containers to go in to self-destruct. Luckily I knew how much time I had with the previous containers of nanites before they blew. So I set the self-destruct for the other containers so they would go off at the same time.

When I was done I quickly reformed my board which was now at full power and quickly flew away from the facility. I deformed my board and landed in the forest a mile away from the facility. I looked in it's direction and waited a couple of seconds…That's when I heard a giant explosion. I could see a large plum of smoke slowly rise in the air. Judging from the flames I could still see from the base. The base itself was still intact but almost half of it was blown apart.

I smirked. Looks like the RDA ain't getting any new toys.

"Good job." I turned to see Will walking towards me. He walked up next to me and looked out at the smoke cloud.

"Listen…Alex I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…I've just been remembering things that I wish would just disappear." He said touching his exo-pack. I looked carefully and I could see tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's about your friends isn't it." I said.

He nodded. "I've been thinking about them so much lately…Sometimes I wish that all of my memory's of them would just…just disappear…Especially when I saw them dieing." He said.

"You were there at Grace's school when the RDA killed all of those children weren't you?" I asked.

He remained silent. "Alex…I lied about them dieing at the school." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes they were **supposed **to die at the school…But something happened." He stopped again.

"Don't tell me…I understand it's painful to talk about…I know how it feels." I said.

Will just nodded. We stood in silence with both of us still looking out at the flames of the base. By now I could see Sampson and Scorpion helicopters arriving.

"We've got less than twelve hours until the RDA prepare to luanch their attack…What now?" Will asked me. I could tell he was expecting me to make some reckless move. But I was going to be patient and not attack the RDA immediately. Besides I knew the Na'vi wanted to fight to.

I smirked and walked over towards a tree and leaned on it. "I'm going to wait. But one of the men responsible for the Omaticaya and the Tipani's sorrow…Dies tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah…If he even decides to show up." Will said staring out at the flames.

"Oh don't worry. He will…Knowing how much he hates the Na'vi. He wouldn't want to miss the chance to possibly see them be defeated and killed." I said. I felt my hand tighten on the tree behind me. Will and I knew who we were talking about. Quaritch. Ever since the day I unlocked my shape-shifting abilities. Quaritch had hit one of the top people I wanted to kill. He was second to only one other man. Parker Selfridge. I have a lot of reasons to hate Selfridge. One, he is a selfish son of a bitch. Two, From what I know he ordered to have me injected with nanites and treat me as if I was a tool. Third, I don't know for sure but he's proble the one that has ordered to have the Tree of Souls demolished tomorrow. Even if he isn't he is still the primary reason the Omaticaya and the Tipani and many other Na'vi clans have suffered! And I don't care who is in my way. Nothing we'll keep me from killing him and the other RDA leaders.

"You know Ares will be there tomorrow." Will said. I nodded. "I know that." I said.

"And we will finish this." I said. Will turned to me and nodded. I saw him draw his Katana. "I'm going to fight alongside the Na'vi. It's time I released the anger that I have been storing for five years." He said.

I nodded in agreement. I slowly walked forward and continued to stare out at the sky.

"You sure your ready for this?" Will said.

I turned around and said. "I've been ready for this."

…..

**Ares POV:**

Destruction….

Pain…

Suffering…..

Screaming….

…Death…

All of those thoughts filled my head…It made me smile. I saw the images of many Na'vi dieing by my hand…No one was stronger than me! But I felt something in my body begin to change…I was entering **that **form again…I still had my eyes closed. But I smiled.

"Yes…" I whispered.

Finally I heard a buzzing noise. Then I felt myself kneel to the ground. Next I heard something in front of me open. My eyes slowly opened. All of my line of sight was felled with a orangish-redish color. Looking around I saw that I had been originally in some kind of Amino Tank. I could see some water bellow my feet. I looked around the room and everything was still orange and red until I saw a brighter form appear on a small table. The brightness appeared in the form of a body. I knew it was dead. Because this wasn't the first time I've used this form. Slowly I walked out of the Tank and walked over to the table and saw the body. When I stood in front of it I smirked. I opened my mouth and I could here a small noise coming from where my tongue should be. The next thing I heard was the sound of….

**A/N: Yeah…I think you know what Ares does next. Please review on this chapter and let me know what you think. The next chapter will tell the first part of the final battle. Well See ya next time. **

**GD12 out…**


	30. Chapter 29:Battle of the tree of souls 1

**Chapter 29: Battle of the Tree of souls Part 1**

The morning was quiet. The Na'vi warriors were preparing for the defense of the Tree of souls. Many Na'vi were gathering there weapons and preparing there Ikrans and Pa'li. Most of the warriors had war paint on their faces including Jake, Neytiri, Tsu'tey (who was the current Ol'okeytan of the Omaticaya) and Sai'ria. I only had a small design painted on my forehead other than that it was about it. Instead of wearing my Tipani garb I was wearing some clothes that I had stolen the night before. I was wearing worn out jeans and a black hooded vest which had red markings on it. My hands were covered in white bandages.

After Will and I came back from the Needle hills the rest of the clans had been informed by Jake of the RDA's attack the following morning. The Clan leaders had already set up battle plans with Jake. I volunteered to help in the aerial assault. I wouldn't be flying on Pyras since I would be jumping around a lot during the battle. But of course there was the limit on how much energy was in the board. So Sai'ria suggested that I rode with her on her Ikran. I reluctantly agreed. I didn't want her to get her killed if the RDA's Scorpion or Sampson helicopters took aim trying to hit me. But if I was close to her then I could protect her.

Will volunteered to help with the ground assault. He said that he would give the Na'vi mounted on their Pa'lis enough time to get close and battle the RDA marines. But Jake and I mentioned that there would most likely be AMP suits along with the Foot soldiers. When we said that Will just smirked and said that the Marines on foot and in the AMP's would be a little "Shocked" in the battle.

At about 7:45 A.M. Jake rode on his Toruk and began to lead the Ikran riders to the location that the RDA's armada of Helicopters would arrive at. I stood behind for a couple of minutes and stared at the Tree of Souls watching it's glowing white vines. Standing in my Na'vi form I could feel the energy it was releasing. Even my Nanites began to sense it which caused my arms to glow the white lines. I just made a low smile. Slowly I began to think about all of the things that had leaded up to this moment. I had made many friends and Ally's…Enemy's… and Family.

But one thing still weighed my heart down…Emma. She was dead because of me. I was a failure as a older brother. I walked up to the tree and then kneeled in front of it. I closed my eyes.

"Eywa…If you can hear me. Please I want you to help me in any way. Please…Let me talk with Emma. I don't know if you only listen to Na'vi. Or if you're the same God that Christians worship on earth. But please I only want to talk with her so I can beg for her forgiveness for failing to save her…" I paused. Nothing happened.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Alex…She hears you." I heard Sai'ria say to me in her kind voice. I turned to look at her. I could see her beautiful face. Even readied for battle she looked beautiful. I slowly stood and looked back at the tree. I then turned and looked at my mate and just made a low smile. She smiled back. I could see her Ikran behind her looking at us impatiently.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You ready for this?" I asked her. Her expression turned serious.

"Yes. I am. I will fight for Eywa, My people, my family…And for you." She said.

I nodded. "Same here…But promise me you will be careful."

She nodded. "I promise. But you must promise me you will be careful as well My Alex."

I smiled. That was a term that showed that she loved me. Neytiri said the same thing to Jake.

We then embraced each other in a hug and then shared a long kiss. When we broke it I said. "Let's go."

**Will's POV: **

I kneeled in front of the grave's of my two best friend's in my Avatar body. The graves were deep in the forest only a couple of miles from the Tree of souls. I made sure that I stared at the ground I didn't want to remind myself of the events.

"It's been a long time you two." I said. "Five years."

I remained silent. It was hard for me to be here.

"A lot has happened since you guys died…And what you did Ti'nera before you..." I said. I felt tears streaming out of my eyes remembering the seventeen year old girl and her brother Haruko. I swear I was so tempted to take both their knifes and take my own life so I could be with them. But I promised Ti'nera and Haruko that I would remain alive. Both had their reasons.

"Today is when your clan and fourteen others fight those who took part in your pain…I'm going to help the warriors on the ground fight."

Slowly I began to stand. When I was fully standing I looked at the graves. "I swear…You will be avenged." I said before turning around and walking towards the battle field so I could meet with the Dir Horse riders (Or Pa'li riders). Then my plan for the battle would begin.

**Ares' POV: **

Sitting inside the Dragon gunship was the most stupidest thing I have ever done. That Moron Conner ordered ME to stay inside the Gunship with Quaritch and his stupid pilots until I was needed. STUPID!

I was currently in my "Default" form which made me look human. I no longer wore that Exo-pack since it wasn't needed. I could see the marines in the middle of the gunship stare at my face. They had a good reason to. Other than my crimson eyes and my pale white skin and my face looking like Brother's. I had small black veins on the side of my face which were the effect of me unlocking my "Alternate" Form which I could not wait to use so I could kill all of those Na'vi and then "contain" Brother.

My lips then turned into a smile. This was going to be a fun day.

"Looks like we've arrived kid." Quaritch said to me. I looked back at him to see him walking up to me.

I looked out the Cockpit window and saw we had arrived into the floating mountains. I smirked.

"So you have a plan old man." I said. Quaritch's eye twitched.

"Yeah it's simple. We blow that tree to hell and any Na'vi that is in our way." He said.

"Hmm nice plan. But remember the FLUX!" I said. The flux was some kind of vortex which caused the computers on the Helicopters to go haywire which in turn the Helicopters guided missiles wouldn't work.

"Don't worry the Na'vi won't know what hit them." Quaritch said.

"Yeah but remember that White is there to. And remember to never underestimate the opponents no matter who they are!" I said. As much as I loved to kill. After my last encounter with Brother I now know never to underestimate him. And since these Jar heads are weak they should be really careful.

Quaritch smirked. "Trust me on this one." He said.

My eyebrow raised. I don't trust anyone but two…No make that one person now.

"Fine…But if you live and we fail…" I began. Then in one second I was in front of him with my hand transformed into an organic like black claw. "Then I will kill you and your body will…Well you get the picture don't you…Old man." I said in a very sinister voice. He just nodded. I formed my hand into it's original state and walked into the middle of the Dragon gunship. The giant gunship began to descend. Looks like their preparing to drop the AMP's. Sitting there quietly I began to feel a familiar energy. Then I smirked.

'_Hello again…Brother.'_

**Alex's POV: **

Here they come. I was hidden in between two giant floating rocks a couple of feet above the fleet. There were about two Dragon gunship's and one Valkyrie shuttle which was carrying the N-1. Then I could see a lot of Scorpion gunship's which would act as the primary dogfight ships and Sampson's which would act as transports.

I noticed one of the Dragon gunship's were descending to the ground along with a couple of Sampson's. So they were preparing the ground assault. I tapped on my com link.

"Will their sending their troops down." I whispered into it.

"Yeah I see them." He said. "I'll follow them and I'll tell Norm when it is good for the Dire Horse riders to charge then I'll make my move before they come into the marines sight."

I nodded to myself. I didn't know his plan but he seemed sure.

"Alex you set?" I heard Jake say on his end.

"Yeah I remember the plan." I said.

"Good." Jake said.

"Good luck Alex." I heard Neytiri say on her com link. I was amazed she knew how to work it. I guess Jake wants to make sure his mate is in contact with him. I saw the one Dragon ascend and then caught up with the fleet. The fleet was now under me. Slowly I took a deep breath…Three…Two…ONE!

I let go of the rocks I held onto and quickly fazed into my human form. I began to fall towards one Sampson Helicopter. I ended up landing on top of it which made a loud bumping noise.

"What the hell was that." I heard the pilot say. Recently I learned my nanites can hack into enemy frequencies so it didn't surprise me.

"Shit! DELTA 1! YOU GOT THE KID ON TOP OF YOUR SAMPSON!" I heard one of the pilots say.

"Colonel! PROJECT NANO HAS BEEN SPOTTED." The same pilot said.

"WELL SHOOT HIM!" I heard Quaritch say over his com link. But before he said that I began to jump from the top of one Chopper to another. I finally jumped on top of one of the leading Dragon's and right as I jumped off it I saw Quaritch and I actually make eye contact from one of the cock pits he was in. I then jumped some more until I finally jumped onto a small floating rock. I was now in front of the entire fleet. I stood on top of the rock with my arms crossed. I focused onto my nanites and then I was able to speak onto their frequency.

"Quaritch long time no see you son of a bitch." I said.

"How are you…Heh your really an amazing kid it seems…So kid you decide to join us or not." He said.

I sighed. "Why don't you morons ever get it…I will never side with those who murder others for profit."

"Well then kid. We'll just have to bring you back by force and make you watch us kill every Na'vi. Including that one you call your wife." Quaritch said. "Open fire!" I heard him say.

I smirked. I slammed my left foot on the ground and felt my feet begin to transform into the Board. I increased elevation and then flew at high speeds around the fleet.

'_Strike package alert…' _The nanites in my head began to say to me.

"I know thanks for the update." I said to them. Suddenly I heard the sound of missiles flying through the air trying to hit me. Judging from the noise all of the choppers were firing at me. But my board was to quick for them. I laughed to myself. I quickly flew up one rock and performed a stunt as if I were on a skate board. I was basically trying to annoy Quaritch which I had succeeded greatly in because I heard him yell over the com link. "BLOW THAT BRATE OUT OF THE SKY!" I heard more missiles fly at me which they all missed me not even coming close to hitting me.

The plan was working perfectly.

**Will's POV: **

The ground troops were slowly advancing through the forest. Following them was extremely easy. I was simply moving through the trees with out making any noise. As far as I'm concerned they were all clueless. Wainfleet was leading the ground forces. He was in his AMP suit carrying a giant machine gun. Typical moron. I slowly jumped forward through the trees so I was ahead of the group. Up above I could hear loud explosions. Looks like Alex has made his move...Now it's my turn.

I jumped out of the tree so I was a couple of feet away from the troops. All of the soldiers saw me and raised their guns at me.

"Wait!…That's speedy." I heard one of the Marines in one of the AMP's say. All of the Marines lowered their weapons. Wainfleet moved his AMP slowly forward.

"Hey there Will. Haven't seen you for a while…Come to join us kill some Na'vi?" He said to me.

I just smirked.

"You know you should really be careful especially in that body. We almost blew you to kingdom come." He said.

I said nothing.

"What are you doing…" Wainfleet said.

I then raised my left hand and then rolled my sleeve up revealing a golden wrist cuff. Suddenly all of the Marines tensed. I unlatched the cuff and threw it to the ground. My arms then reached for both of my katana's and unsheathed them. Right when I did that both blades began to conduct electricity.

"Will…Your with those Blue…" Wainfleet began.

I raised my katana's and pointed them at all of them. "Don't you dare finish that line!"

All of the Marines began to slowly back away a little and then raised their weapons.

I just made a low laugh. "Your all dead!" Suddenly I ran forward in great inhuman and inna'vi speed almost similar to how fast Alex was. And in only a few seconds I was right in the middle of the Marines who didn't even see me yet. Right as one of the AMP's turned around I had already slashed my katana at the AMP. I only needed to have my Katana touch the AMP which then caused the electricity to electrocute the pilot inside to death.

I ran towards another AMP and stabbed my katana right through the glass and into the pilot's throat. I heard the pilot let out a blood gurgling scream. I ripped my katan out of his throat brutally and turned around and stabbed another marine. One marine I stabbed straight through the head and then kicked in the chest and then spun around with my other electrified katana and cut off a AMP's leg and then stabbed the pilot in the chest and electrified him to death.

I continued to slash my katana's at the AMP's around me. The Marines turned around and began to fire at me but I was to quick for them. Now I slashed my Katana's at all of them. I continued to slash my way through the foot soldiers and AMP's. They all knew that I wasn't a pushover. But after a couple of minutes I began to tire. I jumped in front of the group trying to catch my breath. Even after five years I still can't increase the limit of my enhanced speed. I saw Wainfleet walk forward.

"Your dead now traitor. Did you really think that you could take us all on. Did you even remember your limit." he said laughing.

I looked up at him and laughed. "Did you really think that I was fighting alone." I said.

Wainfleet just stared at me. Suddenly I heard the sound of war cries behind me. I turned to see many Dire Horse riders start to charge forward at us. I just smirked again. All of the RDA grunts quickly raised their guns trying to get ready to fire but they were to late. The Na'vi had already gotten close enough to break through the Marines line. The Na'vi warriors began to launch arrows at the foot soldiers while those who had clubs and giant axes damaged the AMP's and killed the soldiers on foot.

I quickly jumped forward into the battle with my strength now replenished. As I fought my way through the RDA's line I heard myself yelling. I was releasing all of my anger that I had stored for five years and taking it out on any RDA grunt in my way

**Alex's POV:**

The missiles continued to fire. But none of the missiles had hit me yet. But at the same time my board was almost out of energy. It was down to about twenty-seven percent power.

I slowly went into a hover when I heard the missiles stopped being fired. My eyes closed then reopened. My nanites were now letting me see the status of all of the gunship's. They were completely out of missiles.

"Jake. Their out of missiles now." I said over my com link.

"Alright thanks for staling. Now it's our turn." He said.

I refocused on the fleet. _'Targets are now switching to primary weapons.' _The nanites told me.

"Yeah thanks for telling me." I said.

I could tell they were about to fire bullets at me until a giant Turok came flying out of the mountains above and grabbed a Scorpion gunship and begin to literally spin it through the air and throw it at the Valkyrie shuttle side…Jake had finally attacked. After that the Na'vi who were riding on Ikran began to attack the fleet. The fleet had been taken by surprise that nearly twelve Sampson' s and Scorpion's had been destroyed in ten seconds. And with out their precious missiles the helicopters could not easily shoot any Ikran down.

"Time to dig in!" I yelled. I raised my left arm and watched it form into the rocket launcher. I took aim at a Sampson and fired at it which in turn destroyed two other Scorpion's in the blast.

I looked upward and saw Sai'ria and her Ikran fly towards me. I quickly fazed into my Na'vi form and deformed my launcher and board and grabbed Sai'ria by her hand and she pulled me up so I sat behind her. Then we flew into battle.

We flew towards a Scorpion gunship which I formed my blade and literally sliced it in half. We continued to fly and destroy whatever gunship we got close to. I destroyed gunship's with my blade and arm gun while Sai'ria shot arrows at the cockpit of the gunship's and her Ikran damaged the gunship's by tackling the front.

The entire battle was going in our favor. The only gunship's giving us trouble was the Dragon's and the Valkyrie which had Marines on the top of it and near the ramp which they were all armed with machine guns. I knew the Valkyrie was my main target but I had to destroy one of the Dragon's first.

I looked over at Sai'ria and said. "I'm going to destroy that Dragon. When I'm done stay near so I can jump back on got it!" I said. She nodded back.

I jumped off her Ikran towards the top of a Sampson. I used my left hand to press down on a small lever near the bottom of my blade and pulled it down (which I always was curious to see what it could do) When I pulled it down the top of the blade began to spin as if it were a saw.

"Sweet!" I said. I then landed on top of the Sampson and cut it in half with ease and I did the same thing to the rest of the gunship's until I reached the Dragon. When I landed on top of it I brought the Blade-Saw down on one of the engines which cut through it as if it were butter. But unfortuantely Quaritch wasn't inside. Suddenly the gunship began to spiral out of control going right into a mountain. I heard Sai'ria's war cry. I saw her flying just above the gunship I quickly jumped up to her and got back onto her Ikran.

"Thanks." I said.

She just smirked as her Ikran continued to fly into battle.

The fight continued for awhile. Occasionally jumped off of Sai'ria's Ikran and on the cockpit of Gunships and smirked at the cowering pilot as I impaled him or her in the chest and pulled him or her out of the gunship and then lunged for the co pilot and and killed them. I would then jump out of the Gunship and then jump to another creating a path of destrution, these RDA SecOP bastards thought the Na'vi were savage! Well they have a lot to learn. One Samson I jumped on top of and then formed my gun and fired the gun at the cowering pilot's head which broke through the glass and smashed into the his head. The flying glass killed the co pilot.

I jumped out of the Samson and then jumped back onto Sai'ria's Ikran. We continued to fight.

The Na'vi seemed to be gaining the upper hand. But it was time ended this! Sai'ria flew us forward in the Valkyrie's primary course. When we were behind it I jumped onto the Ramp. The marines began to fire the machine guns at me. The bullets bounced off my body as I ran forward with my arms in their hammer fist form. I slammed them into the marines causing the marines to be knocked out of my way which some fell off the ramp and towards the ground one hundred feet bellow. I could hear them yelling but I had no care. I heard the guns continue to fire. I ignored them and turned towards the N-1. The bomb was circular in structure. Their was some kind of dark red glowing on some parts of it.

I ran forward knocking any Marine out of my way with my hammers. I deformed my hammers right as I reached the bomb. I raised my hand and was going to deactivate the nanites…But as I touched the bomb I felt the familiar surge of electricity hit me. The next thing I knew I feel backwards and began to stumble towards the Ramp of the shuttle. I was about to fall out but luckily my hand had grabbed the ledge. As I did I saw my body transform back to human. But that wasn't all. I no longer felt my nanites. I mean they were still in me but it was literally like they no longer were in my body. But some how I was still able to breath.

Three marines walked forward towards me. They raised their guns at me. They were about to fire until I saw three arrows hit them in their chest's. I looked behind me and saw Sai'ria jump onto the ramp. She stood in front of me in a defensive stance. She made a feline like hiss at the Marines…She was trying to protect me even in my human form.

The remaining marines were about to fire until Sai'ria sent two arrows at them. She no longer had any arrows so she strung her bow to her back and pulled out two blades. She charged and began to slash at the marines. When she killed two marines she turned to look at me and saw I was struggling to hang on to the ramp.

"Alex!" I heard her yell. She ran forward towards me but as she did I saw a marine behind her start to stand and I could tell he was bleeding heavily. He raised his Assault rifle at Sai'ria.

"SAI'RIA! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled at her. She turned around quickly. But as she did I heard the gun shot. That's when I saw Sai'ria drop her blade and fall to the ground.

"SAI'RIA!" I yelled. I felt tears stream out of my eyes.

The Marine walked up to her body. I could see she was barely breathing. The Marine smiled behind his exo-pack and kicked Sai'ria. She then began to fall towards the edge of the ramp. Before she was about to fall of the ramp I quickly grabbed her hand and I felt that my arm nearly dislocated.

I looked down at Sai'ria. Her eyes were barely open. But she was still alive. I looked up towards the marine who was walking towards me. There were a few more marines behind him but they stood where they were. When he was standing above me he struggled to hold back a sick grin and aimed his assault rifle at my chest. I glared up at him.

"Prepare to die traitor." He said.

I simply closed my eyes. I wasn't afraid for what would come next. I did not regret doing what I had done in the past up to this point.

Three seconds later I heard a gunshot and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest…My hand became numb and I felt it let go of the ramp. Next thing I knew I was falling along with Sai'ria. I felt my eyes open barely and I saw I was falling to the ground hundreds of feet bellow. Then I saw Sai'ria falling just bellow me. For some reason time seemed to slow down for me. I could see everything around me was slow including myself. My eyes then closed again. Then there was the feeling of tears coming out of my eyes…I failed…everyone.

Now I was going to die…My life was a failure. I failed everyone including my family. First my parents. I could've saved them if I didn't listen to them telling me to leave them. We would still be together…Then Emma she's dead because I couldn't save her…I was weak!

"Your wrong you know." I heard someone say.

"Huh?" My eyes then opened. When my vision was refocused I could see I was no longer at the battle field…But at a park…I was sitting down on a small swing set…Wait! This was the same park me and Emma went to. Then I felt someone touch my left shoulder. I looked to my left and I felt my eyes widen and tear up.

I saw Emma sitting on a swing next to me smiling. She looked the exact same age as she did before she died. She also was wearing a white T-shirts and blue jeans.

"E…Em…Emma." I said. I tried to hold back the tears.

She smiled kindly at me. "Hi big brother." She said. "It's been so long hasn't it."


	31. Chapter 30: Forgiveness

**Chapter 30: Battle of the Tree of souls Part 2: Forgiveness. **

This couldn't really be happening. Emma was sitting next to me and smiling as she did when she was alive.

"Emma…Am I. Dead?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said. "I guess you could say your kind of in the middle right now."

She examined me. I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing in battle. I felt my chest trying feel the bullet wound. But there was nothing. It was weird but right now I could've cared less. I looked down at the ground. A lump formed in my throat.

"Emma. I'm sorry." I said.

"For what big brother?" She asked. I looked over at her and felt myself begin to cry.

"I failed you!… You died because I couldn't save you!" I said sobbing. I expected Emma to start yelling at me and agreeing with me that I was weak. But instead she got off her swing and walked up to me and hugged me. Suddenly the tears stopped. I was confused. As confused as I was I hugged her back.

"I don't blame you Big brother for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault" She said to me.

"Why? I'm your brother…I promised Mom and Dad that nothing would happen to you. And I couldn't keep my promise…I couldn't save you." I said.

"But Alex…You did save me." Emma said. "You came for me. You saved me from being killed by those men. You tried to help me when I was dieing. You were there for me."

"But…" I began.

"Alex! You can't save everyone. No matter what ability's you gain or have…I understand everything. I know you tried. I know that you never gave up on me…You have nothing to be sorry for. But big brother. You can't keep beating yourself up about it. Don't you think it is time you forgave yourself?" She said to me. My eyes shut and I began to ponder her words.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked up at me."Thank you." I said wiping a tears out of my eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at me. Emma then said. "So what's your decision?"

"What?" I asked. "Are you going to come with me or you staying." She said.

"You mean go to the afterlife or something? But aren't I…"

"Like I said big brother your in the middle. Your not dead yet. You can either come with me and we can see Mom and Dad. Or you can go back…" She said. I could sense something behind her tone as if she was trying to tell me she wanted me to go with her. But at the same time she sounded as if she understood about all of the friends I had made...And about Sai'ria.

"Sai'ria…She and I were falling to our deaths. If I went back then we would just…" I said.

"Since when have you been the type to just give up Big brother." She said in a serious tone.

Hearing her words it began to make me think. Everything I had been through…Everything I'd done. The obstacles I've over come. The friends I had made…and Sai'ria. Was I going to give up and let my friends die fight and have Sai'ria die…No.

"Your right Emma." I said. "I've been through to much! I won't give up!"

Emma smiled and I stood up off the swing I was on. "I refuse to give up."

"That's my big brother." Emma everything around us began to glow. Emma touched my hand and smiled."Time to go our separate ways for now…But we'll see each other again." She said smiling. I nodded and smiled back at her."I know we will." I said still smiling. Soon Emma herself began to glow a little and soon she began to slowly fade into glowing white mist. When she had completely disappeared I felt her hand disappear. Soon the park began to disappear leaving me standing in a dark space. smiled. "Emma…Thank you." Soon everything began to glow white around me.

…

My eyes opened and soon I felt myself falling. I didn't need to remember where I was. I looked bellow me to see Sai'ria falling bellow me. '_No…Not this time.' _I thought. Quickly I tried to increase my falling speed towards Sai'ria. I stayed focus on her not looking at the trees bellow. When I fell closer to her I tried to reach for her hand but I wasn't able to reach her at my length and speed. "Come on…Come on…COME ON!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt my entire body begin to change. Next thing I knew my hand had extended in length and grabbed Sai'ria's hand. That's when I realized that some how I entered my Na'vi form. Not caring about anything else. I pulled Sai'ria on top of me so my back would face the ground and so I would take the impact.

Few seconds later I heard the sound of tree limbs break beneath me and myself hitting the ground making a loud crash. Slowly I stood up still holding Sai'ria. She and I were unharmed. I heard the sound of gun fire and yelling all around us. I realized we were in the battle field on the ground. The Na'vi were still winning. But Sai'ria was my main focus at the moment. I needed to get Sai'ria to safety and out of the field.

I figured Sai'ria and I were somewhere in the middle of the battle field. I lifted Sai'ria's body up. She was still alive…Thank god. But now I couldn't rest. I quickly ran forward trying to get out of the battlefield. As I ran my speed became quicker like the speed the nanites gave me but I wasn't as fast as before. Guess my nanites are still trying to reactivate. But I was just relieved the nanites still worked in me. Because as soon as Sai'ria was out of harms way. The RDA will not know what hit them when I'm through with them.

….

**Ares POV: **

"Sir their everywhere!" The sound of one of Quaritch's field commanders yelled through the com link. "We're spread to thin right now! We need reinfo…"

Soon the com links signal was lost. Quaritch was really ticked right now it seemed. Man I'm glade I'm not in his shoes right now. Currently the battle wasn't going so well for us. We lost a lot of troops and gunship's. Sure we were making good progress towards the tree. But if this kept up we would most likely lose. I just sighed and walked towards the drop door of the Dragon.

"What are you doing!" Quaritch said in a angered voice.

I turned to look at him. "Well your plan has worked partly. Your men on the shuttle said White has been taken care of. So I think I'll go and find his body and 'Contain' him. And maybe help your ground troops a little." I said.

"We don't need your help." Quaritch said growling. I looked behind him and saw another Scorpion get destroyed by a Banshee tackling it and damaging it. I just smirked. "Is that so." I said. I turned around and looked at the drop door bellow me.

"Just let me do my thing. Then we will win." I said. I heard Quaritch sigh irritated.

Next thing I heard was the door bellow me open. I quickly jumped out and fell towards the ground. I heard the sound of twigs snap as I fell through the trees. Just as I landed I began to faze into 'That' form. Right as I crashed to the ground I slowly began to stand up. My vision was now a combination of red and orange. When I was fully stood up I soon felt my bones begin to change. I felt sharp objects start to stick out of my spine, arms and neck. Next something began to form from my shoulders. I felt a grin begin to form on my lips. Next I released a loud inhuman roar and charged into the battle hoping to kill anyone who was in my way. It didn't matter to me if it was human or Na'vi. I would kill for the thrill of it all!

**Will's POV: **

"Beda'mou you all right?" Asked Beda'mou who was standing up right after I saved him from being over powered by five AMP's.

"Yes. I am." He said. I tried to offer him a hand to help him up but he knocked it away. Alex was right he can be a piece of work.

I heard movement behind me and the sound of a weapon being loaded. I sighed and turned around just in time to raise one of my electrified Katanas just in time to deflect two bullets. The marine who tried to shoot me quickly ran away. But I wasn't done. In three seconds and I was behind him. I stabbed my katana through his chest killing him.

I saw Beda'mou walking towards me. The Na'vi were making quick work of the ground forces of the RDA. If we kept this up the ground battle would be won.

But soon I heard the sound of a monstrous roar a mile away from where I was at. Me and Beda'mou turned to see a silhouette of a Na'vi sized figure walking out of a smoke screen. As the figure came out of the screen my eyes widened. The figure looked like a Na'vi. Except his skin was completely black. I could see silver lines on the side of his face. On his arms were some kind of spikes curving upward. On his back he had spikes running down from his neck all the way to the end of his tail. And it looked like he had some kind of bone like wings sticking out the back of his shoulder blades. At first I couldn't realize who it was until I saw his face. It looked exactly like Alex's face in his Na'vi form. Then I saw red glowing feline eyes. Ares! What the Hell happened to him.

"Beda'mou! Tell the warriors you can find not to fight this thing understand. I'll deal with it." I said. Beda'mou stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Listen if any of our warriors were to fight him now no one would live! Understand! They would die the most painful death they can think of if they were to fight that thing!" I said.

"What makes you think you will survive fighting him Dream walker." Beda'mou replied. My head shook. "I never said that I might survive. But I may be able to hold him off until someone who can actually have a chance of killing him arrives." Raising gripping my katanas I was ready for Ares. Beda'mou knew who I was talking about when I explained to him.

Beda'mou nodded reluctantly at me and ran into the battle field. Me and Ares stood still none of us moving even an inch. The battle around us was still being fought. "Heh! So your planning on fighting me huh! Why should I waste time playing with you!" Ares said smiling revealing long canines. His voice was similar to Alex's but it was more demon like.

"If you were expecting to fight Alex then you'll have to fight me first before you have a chance at fighting him." I said. "You really think you can handle me! Well I guess I can have some fun killing you before I go to find brothers body!" He said.

"What!" Alex's body? Alex couldn't really be!...No Alex is tougher than that. I cant let Ares catch me off guard.

"No matter! I guess it won't mean anything to you when your dead." Ares said to me.

"I suppose you have no idea who I am do you." I said.

"No I don't and I don't care." He said.

A smirk formed on my face. "I'm the one who was ordered by the silver claw brotherhood to assassinate the man named Doctor Robert Jones…And I am the legacy of Daniel Rider." I said raising my electrified katanas preparing for an attack.

Soon Ares' eyes just widened in amazement. "So your the master assassin. Will of the falcon's blade. Hey I might be wrong…you might actually make me try to fight!" He yelled laughing at me. "Very well then Assassin! WHY DON'T YOU DO TO ME WHAT YOU DID TO THAT FREAK!" I got into a defensive stance ready for him to make his move. Ares slowly got on all fours and made a growling noise. Next I saw his hands become claws. Then we ran at each other ready to fight.

**A/N: Next time Project Ares vs. Will master of the Falcon's blade.**


	32. Chapter 31: Project Ares Vs Will

**Chapter 31: Battle of the tree of souls part 3: Project Ares vs. Will master of the falcon's blade**

**Will's POV: **

Ares' slashed his claws at my chest but I was able to avoid the blow by ducking down. It seemed Ares wasn't used to having a person like me avoid his attack because next he growled and slammed his claws together really hard and created a shock wave which sent me flying towards a tree and sent me through and five others. Slowly I began to stand up. "Good thing I'm not your average Assassin." I muttered to myself. Soon there was a loud roar looking up I saw Ares prepare to charge me again and slashed his claws at me when he was close enough. Raising one of my electrified katana's I blocked one of his claws but only to see in my surprise that the claw had cut straight through the blade as if it were just a simple twig even with the electricity backing the steel up.

I avoided the next strike then countered it by slashing my remaining katana into his rib cage only to find out my katana didn't even leave a scratch on him. Ares roared in laughter and then was able to deliver a successful strike of his claw on my right arm. His claw literally felt as though it were on fire. It took all of the strength I had not to yell in pain.

Jumping backwards in a giant leap I landed in a group of marines on foot trying to shoot at Na'vi warriors but I quickly slashed my katana at all of the marines. Ares charged at me again knocking a AMP and two Na'vi warriors out of his way. He slammed his claws into the ground and I was able to see something bellow the ground coming at me. Jumping over the cracks coming at me I noticed right as it reached where I had previously stood that giant spikes came out of the ground. Luckily the spikes didn't hit any Na'vi much to my relief.

Landing behind Ares I delivered very quick kicks at him which all of them hit there marks. But Ares just laughed not even feeling a thing then he turned around and his claws then formed into duel blades. Realizing this wasn't going to end well I used my enhanced jumping skills to jump into the air and land on the top of a tree. Ares growled in frustration.

"What's wrong Mars!" I yelled taunting him. "Can't jump up here because you're afraid of me!" Ares Roared. "MY NAME IS ARES! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!"

"Why? You know they are both names of two very violent and pathetic Greek and Roman gods." I said. "DON'T MOCK ME!" Ares roared. Then he jumped up at me and landed in front of me in the tree. He slashed one of his blades at me but I jumped back landing on another limb. Ares roared again and jumped at me. Yes.

Right when he landed on the limb I quickly slashed my katana at the limb causing the limb to break. I jumped upwards but Ares fell to the ground. I then fell right at him as he hit the ground. He wasn't hurt but that wasn't my plan. Right as I fell closer I aimed my katana at his chest and heard it make contact. I jumped backwards away from his body.

Ares body lay on the ground motionless. "Take that monster!" I said. Ares slowly began to stand up. He smirked at me with a murderous look.

"You're a very interesting Assassin. But your not strong enough to kill me!" He said. Slowly he raised his hand which was now normal. Next I felt that I couldn't move. Then some kind of sound began to come from my back and the same time I felt my back begin to burn. Ares smirked and walked over to me. I kneeled in agony. As he approached me I tried to raise my katana only to feel Ares grab my hand and I heard a snapping noise and I felt a enormous pain in my arm. I refused to yell in pain…That is what The Master had taught me. Don't show fear or any sign you are in pain. Do not show your enemy's any sign of weakness.

Ares let go of my arm. "You want to know how you can't move. It's simple really. I know a lot about you Assassin. And I know your little secret about how you can run fast and jump high. Well lets just say I can manipulate those ability's so they can't work for a while. But it's a really big shame I can't do it to brother."

Slowly I began to stand up resisting the pain. "I'm…not done…Yet!"

Ares sighed. He then grabbed me by my neck and began to chook me. "Give up."

"Never…You…Monster!" I said. He just smirked in amusement. "Fine then…DIE!"

…

**Alex's POV:**

Sai'ria was still breathing as I carried her away from the field. We were now in the forest away from the battle. But I could still hear the sound of the air battle still being fought. I found a tree with giant roots and I slowly put Sai'ria on the ground. I could now examine her wound. She had a bullet wound in her stomach. It looked really serious now that I was looking at it. '_Can you do anything to help her.' _I asked the nanites. I hopped they still worked. '_Affirmative. Healing the patient is a option.' _The nanites responded. '_How do I do it?' _I asked. _'Place hand on the wound and healing will begin.' _I nodded. Placing my hand on Sai'ria's wound I noticed my hand began to glow. Sai'ria began to wince in pain for a moment that's when I saw that the bullet had been extracted from her stomach. Then the wound slowly begin to heal. Two seconds later there was only a small mark on her stomach. I sighed in relief.

'_Patients external and internal wounds have been healed. Patient no longer in critical condition.' _I just smiled. "Thanks."

Sai'ria's eyes slowly opened and went wide when she saw me. She then sat up and hugged me but then winced a little. She was healed but she still needed to rest. But I just smiled. "Sai'ria." I said I nearly felt myself about to cry in relief. Sai'ria slowly sat up and gave me another hug. "My Alex." She said. I felt happy she was alive. I didn't lose her.

Soon I heard movement behind me. I quickly broke the hug and turned around and got into a defensive stance. But when I saw who it was I quickly relaxed. It was Beda'mou and Mara'li.

"Alexwhite!" Beda'mou said. I could sense a hint of urgency in his voice.

"What is it Beda'mou?" I asked. Something was wrong.

"The dream walker named Will is battling a creature that looks almost like you." He said. "Will said that he would keep the creature delayed until you showed up."

Creature?…Ares! I was right he has come to finish this.

"But he can't defeat him. We came to find you Alexwhite." Mara'li said.

"Alright I'll go." I said. "But Beda'mou. I know you want to fight in the battle but I need to ask you a favor." Beda'mou nodded. "What is it." I looked over at Sai'ria who was looking up at me with a concerned stare. "I want you to watch over Sai'ria. Please at least get her to safety. Could you do that?" I asked him. Immediately he nodded. "Yes. After you saved my life and allowed me to kill the man named Batista. And for everything you have done for our clan. I willingly except you as a leader and Mara'li and I will defend Sai'ria."

I smiled and nodded. Sai'ria then grabbed my arm. "My Alex. Please let me..." I turned around and embraced her in a hug and I put my forehead on hers. "No Sai'ria. You still need to rest. Let Mara'li and Beda'mou take you to safety. I promise everything will be alright." I saw tears coming out of her eyes. She wanted to fight along side me I knew that. But I couldn't lose her like I almost did. Slowly I felt her lips touch mine. After a few seconds we broke the kiss. I slowly stood up and began to walk past Beda'mou and Mara'li.

I looked back behind me to see Beda'mou and Mara'li helping Sai'ria stand up. My attention refocused on where I could hear the faint sound of the ground battle. Then I began to run towards the battle field. My speed slowly began to increase as I ran through the forest. The sounds of the battle were rapidly approaching. Finally my speed had reached max. But something was different. I felt lighter. As if something extremely heavy had been taken off my shoulders. I now felt stronger and faster. Finally I broke through the trees and finally reached the battle. I jumped over a giant stone and began to feel something go over my body something metal. When I slammed on to the ground I made a giant impact. I looked down at my body to see I was now covered in…Armor. It was silver colored with glowing white lines through out parts of the armor. The armor covered me from head to toe and also covered my tail. It had small spikes running down my spine to my tail. The armor that covered my head I had a visor that completely covered my face. There were some kind of lenses that were a light blue color in front of my eyes which were all mechanical.

AMP's began to fire at me but the bullets bounced off my armor harmlessly. I raised my arms and they transformed into the claws. I ran forward at the AMP and brought the claws down totally decapitating the suit. A marine saw me but didn't have time to react as I formed my blade and cut his weapon in half. I chose to let him run off. I examined my blade and my armor one more time and smirked.

"I'm Back!"

**A/N: I know short chapter. Please review this chapter!**


	33. Chapter 32: Nanite brothers

**Chapter 33: Battle of the tree of souls part 4: Nanite brothers **

**A/N: I would just like to take a moment to explain about Alex's Shape-shifting. Okay so you know the nanites can allow Alex to form his body into different weapons and other stuff right. Well since they are machine like then in turn the nanites would regularly form machine like weapons like Alex's blade since it looks mechanical and the machinery would turn the top half into a blade/saw. But sometimes that wont happen right. Say for example when Alex first used his claws. His emotions got in the way of the Nanite transformation which in turn transformed his arms into a different form. But if Alex is clear in his emotions then any new weapons he forms will turn out accurate. And about the ranged weapons. They are electric based so the blasts that come from the weapons come from the electricity the nanites give off. Alright back to the story!**

**Will's POV: **

Ares threw me threw a group of trees and I ended up landing on the ground with a burning pain in my back. Slowly my legs tried to lift me up but I was to weak to stand. Looking up Ares slowly walked forward towards me. He was trying to kill me slowly. Some how he knew of the bleeding affect. He knew that me and my Avatar's link was greater than others. He knew if my Avatar body was killed so would my human body. It was because what 'they' had done to me.

All around us the battle was continuing. But the focus that was on both me and Ares it was like there was nothing going on around us. "Are you enjoying it Assassin. Because I sure am!" Ares said. He stood in front of me. He then reached down to grab me but I raised my arm which wasn't broken and moved my ring finger then underneath the sleeve a blade suddenly appeared stabbing his hand. Ares let out a roar. I then raised the blade and delivered two successful strikes to his stomach. Ares backed away with his hand over his stomach with the wounds slowly starting to heal.

I was now standing in a fighting stance which was used by most Assassins armed with these blade. "You may have knocked me down! But I'm not out!" I yelled at him. Slowly I felt my broken arm slowly recover. I raised that arm and motioned my ring finger and another blade appeared from that arms sleeve. Ares looked really irritated right now. Even though my arms were in a good state right now I knew that I still wasn't strong enough. But still I needed to give the Na'vi time until Alex arrived. Hopefully.

Soon Ares just smirked and then slowly eased up in his mood. "You know what. I'm bored I think I might just go all out on you now." All out. Damn. That didn't sound good. The next thing I saw was some kind of black tendrils start to circle around Ares' demon like Na'vi form. My eyes widened. NO! Not that! I tried to run at him but soon I felt my legs give way and my back start to burn. He was doing it again. Suddenly the tendrils disappeared around Ares body but the tendrils remained around Ares hands but instead of black tendrils they glowed a blood red. Ares raised his hands as if he were about to slam them together. At extreme force Ares sent his hands into a strong clap.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. Ares eyes widened in shock as he looked behind me. Next thing I knew three giant Sapphire colored electric blasts flew past me and hit Ares. Once in the head two times in the chest. Ares crashed to the ground smashing into a group of marines and AMP's

Slowly I turned around to see someone wearing a machine like armor. The person was about Na'vi height. I smirked as I slowly stood up. "What the Hell took you so long White." I said. Alex responded by walking up to me deforming his rocket launcher. Soon the visor on the armor slowly moved away showing his face. "Sorry. There was a small problem when I tried to deactivate the bomb."

Before I could ask what he meant I heard Ares' roar from behind me. "I'll deal with Ares. Then I'll some how get back up to the air battle and deactivate the bomb. Got it." He said. I nodded. As I ran to assist the Na'vi I turned around to look at Alex and nodded at him. "Make sure he dies."

He nodded at me and then turned around towards Ares direction.

Alex's POV:

Looking at Ares' body I realized that he was going to go to the extreme to capture me this time. Ares now stood up. Staring at his face I realized this was his true form. The form of a killer. Just by thinking the visor appeared over my face again. I charged at Ares forming my hammer fists. When I reached in front of him he was now standing. He raised his arms and I could see black and red lines begin to form on his arms eventually transforming into hammer fists of his own but they looked more organic while mine looked mechanical. I brought my hammers down but he blocked it. Right when our hammers collided a giant crater was formed bellow us as a result of our hammers force. Ares raised one of his hammers about to strike me but I slammed one of my hammers into the arm connected to the hammer. But just as I did that I felt something wrap around my chest. Looking down at my chest I saw a grey and red tentacle around my chest which had some kind of bone like spike on the end. The tentacle had come from Ares' chest. Soon the tentacle threw me through the air which sent me crashing to the ground with extreme force.

Luckily my Armor hadn't broken. As I stood up Ares began to glide over to me very fast as if he was literally flying thanks to his bone like wings. Ares landed in front of me and formed a long organic whip which he swung at me. I jumped backwards and formed my blade. Ares attempted another sweep at me But I stabbed my blade into the whip pinning it to the ground. Ares smirked and soon I felt a surge of electricity try and shock me. But my armor prevented the surge from harming me. Ares growled a feral growl of irritation. Strange? I didn't know Ares could do that with his weapons.

We charged at each other again and he now had his whip formed into a blade. When we were up close we began to slash at each other. Even though Ares was good at using his blade I still had my martial arts on my side. Ares was only using random slashes. After I deflected a strike from his blade I countered by delivering a round house kick which hit him in the stomach which caused him to be stunned again. Taking advantage of that moment I slashed my blade into his chest which cut through his chest. Ares roared. Next thing I felt was Ares grab my blade arm and made an attempt to slam me to break my blade arm. I quickly tried to counter but Ares slashed his blade which made contact with my chest. The armor across my chest broke apart but quickly the nanites repaired the armor across my exposed. Ares was going to make another strike but I grabbed his blade arm very tight and twisted it which in turn tore off the blade of his arm.

Ares jumped into a tree above us and examined his arm. It had reverted to normal and it looked like his entire arm had been torn apart. But his arm slowly appeared to heal. Ares looked down at me and growled at me glaring his long canines. I sighed and simply raised my blade which then impaled a RDA AMP pilot in the chest. The AMP then fell to the ground.

I raised my blade arm which then transformed into by arm bow. Raising my bow I took aim at Ares and began to summon the electric arrows the Nanites formed. Ares Jumped from tree to tree avoiding each arrow. After firing five arrows on the sixth I took aim ahead of him and launched an arrow which then hit Ares in his rib cage which he had run straight into. Ares feel to the ground. I slowly walked over to him and examined his body. I formed my blade and then stabbed him in the chest. Then right as I did that a tentacle launched out of his chest directly at me but I caught it and then applied pressure to it which caused it to go limp.

"Sorry. I don't think so." I said to the body. Suddenly I heard a psychotic laugh which came from Ares. "You know what! You just lost!" Ares said laughing. "What are you talking about?" I said. Ares looked up at me and smirked evilly at me. "The shuttle is almost to it's target…WE WON!" My eyes widened. Damn! The shuttle. I wasted so much time fighting Ares that I forgot my actual target. Behind my armor I gritted my teeth. My status on the board's energy was still low. And besides even if I could fly up there on it I still wouldn't be able to catch up to the shuttle before it reached it's course

Suddenly I noticed a tentacle appear out of the side of Ares rib cage. But instead of latching itself at me I saw it latch to a small insect which was the about the size of a giant spider. The creature began to struggle but it soon was consumed by the tentacle. Ares was regenerating. All of his wounds I delivered to him began to heal! Before I could react Ares was already standing and had rammed me into a tree behind us. He then formed his claws and began to try and rip apart my armor. The nanites continued to try and repair the armor but Ares kept ripping it off. I was able to catch a glimpse of the ground battle. The Na'vi were still holding their own but the RDA were still advancing. Most likely it was the same up in the air. If this kept up not only would we lose. Everyone on Pandora. Human and Na'vi and the wildlife would die. I WASN'T GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!

I quickly grabbed Ares arms and tried to push him off me. But he had more strength right now since he just consumed. It didn't matter how small or big. As long as he consumed he became stronger.

"_Eywa!" _I yelled in Na'vi. _"Please! Help US!" _Hearing me yell Ares laughed. "You really think preying will help. Guess what. SHE WON'T HELP!" He roared in laughter. I continued to ignore him. '_Please! I'm not preying for myself! I'm preying for the Na'vi! I know you keep the balance! But if the RDA destroy the Tree of Souls! Then all of your creation on this world will die! If you can't help me! Then please! Help the Na'vi who are trying to save your world!' _I began to think.

My arms slowly began to give way. Ares began to try and reach for my head trying to rip my armor off. But then that's when I heard a loud stomping noise. Not just one but…Holy Shit! I used all of my strength to break Ares grip and jump up into the air away from him. Just a second after I jumped away I saw a herd of Sturmbeast charge along with a heard of Hammer head rhino like creatures ripping their way through trees and charging at the RDA AMP's which the beasts totally tore through the AMP's easily. Viper wolves began to attack the foot soldiers which the soldiers tried to run from but did not even stand a chance. Ares tried to defend himself from the giant greatures charge but he was not fast enough to avoid the giant creatures. Eventually I no longer saw him. But I knew he wasn't dead.

"_Thank you great mother." _I said. Eywa had finally stepped in. Now the Na'vi on the ground could defeat the RDA's ground troops. Up in the air I could hear the sound of hundreds of Ikran screeching. I looked up to barely see the air battle. There were swarms of Ikran around the RDA gunship's. This was my chance! But The board was still on low energy.

'_Function unlocked.' _I heard the nanites say in my head. Soon a small image appeared in on the lenses of my visor showing me a new "Function" Looking at the image I just smiled behind the armor. "Yeah this will do." I said. Then I focused on my nanites which then I felt them begin to form something on my back. After three seconds I now had some kind of metal wings which had thrusters on the end of them. According to the info on it. It was faster and didn't take up much energy. "Alright." I said before the thrusters kicked in and I was flying up through the trees towards the Air battle.

As I flew up into the sky I could see the shuttle it was almost a mile from the tree. It wasn't going any further! Quickly I told the thrusters to go into high gear and I quickly flew towards it. As I flew I formed my arm gun and shot any gunship I found. I could see that Quaritch's Dragon was still in the fight but he wasn't my target…Right now anyways. I got closer to the Shuttle and as I did I saw Jake flying on his Toruk. He saw me and he quickly spoke through his comlink. "Alex! Is that you!" He said in surprise. "Yeah it's me. I had a quick upgrade." I said. "I'll deal with the bomb then I'll take control of the shuttle so it fly's away from the Tree of Souls." I said. "Alright I'll fly close incase you need any help." He said. I could see him raise a grenade. I knew what he meant. I nodded.

Finally as I reached the ramp the remaining marines began to fire at me but the bullets didn't hit me. As I landed on the ramp and I ran forward towards the N-1 ready to deactivate it. Realizing that their guns wont harm me the Marines ran at me. I just simply raised my arm gun and shot all of them. I had no time to care who I shot. But as I approached the bomb I noticed one marine who was alive but lying on the ground. I recognized him. He was the one who shot Sai'ria and nearly killed her. But that's when I also recognized him as the one who I left alive the day when the RDA tried to destroy the Tipani's home tree. That little! I walked up to him and I saw him raise his hands up.

"Please let me live…" He said. I glared through my visor. The visor slowly sled apart revealing my face. "Remember what I told you before." I said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Hurt any of my family then I promised I would do it." I said. Before he could do anything else I shot a blast at his chest killing him instantly. _"Rest in peace jar head." _I said in Na'vi sacrcastically. I quickly ran toward the N-1 and placed my hand on it. I felt the shock of the electricity surge through my armor but It did not affect me at all.

"DEACTIVATE NOW!" I yelled. Soon the bomb's nanites were shut down turning it into a regular explosive. I wasn't done yet. I ran towards the pilots controls. The two pilots who saw me enter the control room stared at me with fright. I raised my arm gun and said. "Turn around." I said. They knew what I meant. Quickly they turned the ship around and flew the opposite way. I was about to give them another command until I felt someone grab me by my neck and slammed me into the inside wall of the shuttle. I looked up to see Ares with his bone wings extended. He rushed at me before I could even form any weapons. He forced me to the ground and pinned me down.

"I don't think so. You really think your strong enough to kill me! Well guess what. Even though you're my equal! YOUR NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" He said. Suddenly I heard the sound of a Turok fly above the shuttle. I looked out the opposite end of the shuttle and saw Jake land on top of his Turok as if he had just jumped off the top of the shuttle…That's when I realized. I looked over at Ares and smirked. "I may not be stronger…But I'm sure I'm a lot smarter than you!" I said before forming my thrusters and aiming them at Ares. Finally I gave the order for them to ignite. Once they did Ares' body was covered in flames. Next thing I knew Ares let go of me and I went flying out of the shuttle. Right as I flew out of the shuttle I heard a loud explosion behind me. I hovered in the air for a moment to see the shuttle was destroyed and crashing to the ground away from the Tree of souls. I smirked _'Nice fireworks'_. It was over. Now to take care of the rest of the RDA's forces. With that I flew off into battle. It was time to finish this!

…..

Wainfleet was a lucky one. Some how he had gotten out of his AMP before a Hammer head had crushed it. Right now he was ticked. Ticked that everything did not go as planned. Ticked that traitor Assassin Will had betrayed them. He always was different since the day he killed Jones. Wainfleet limped away from the field. He knew the battle was lost. So now he was focused on some how getting away. He walked through the forest and eventually came to the fiery remains of the Shuttle which had crashed to the ground to the forest bellow. He approached the remains. "Man the colonel's going to be so ticked if he makes it out of this." But suddenly He heard movement from inside the wreckage. He soon saw a Na'vi with black colored skin. He seemed to be in really bad shape. He had some kind of spikes through out his body. Wainfleet smirked. He knew who it was. He slowly walked up to Ares who had fallen to the ground which looked like he died instantly. Wainfleet raised his assault rifle aiming for Ares' head. "I know your not that Alex kid. But I guess I could shoot you since he isn't around right now…" Wainfleet began but was cut off by Ares all of a sudden standing up and grabbing Wainfleet by the throat.

"Sorry…But I'm not going to disappear just yet." Ares spoke in a low demon like voice. Wainfleet had dropped his gun and was now frightened at looking at Ares. His eyes were changing. But Wainfleet never had the chance to make out what he saw as Ares threw him up into the air. The last thing Wainfleet saw before he died was Ares' claws about to make contact with his chest

**A/N: Once again Ares still doesn't die. The next chapter concludes the official battle of the Tree of souls. Then the next will be the finale. See ya next time **

**GD12 out!**


	34. Chapter 33: Ares and Sai'ria meet

**Chapter 34: Battle of the tree of souls Part 5: Sai'ria and Ares meet. **

Sai'ria's POV:

"_What was that?"_Mara'li asked Beda'mou as the two of them helped me walk through the forest. We heard the noise to. It sounded like an explosion. _"I don't know." _Beda'mou said. _"But we will worry about that later. Right now we must focus on Sai'ria's safety." _Mara'li nodded. I was deeply worried about Alex. I know my mate can take care of himself. But after what happened to him after he touched the "Bomb" I still couldn't help but be tempted to run and find him. But I would listen to Alex.

We walked for a long time and tried to approach the camp where the rest of the clans were staying at. I tried not to show it to Mara'li and Beda'mou but my stomach was in a little pain after being shot at. But I would live. I had to. Sometimes when I walked my legs would get tired and I would nearly fall due to pain in my stomach but Beda'mou and Mara'li helped me stay standing. Miles away up in the sky I could hear loud noises and the crashing sound of the sky peoples machines being destroyed. I knew we were winning. And it was thanks to Alex and his friends. It was hard for me to believe that only three months ago I hated dream walkers and the Sky people for what they had done to my family. But meeting Alex. I began to realize that not all Sky people were like the ones trying to take our home away from our people.

After walking through the forest some more I realized we were getting close to the camp. But suddenly I felt uneasy. As if someone were watching us. That's when we all heard a low growling noise from behind us. We all turned to see someone who looked like our race but his skin was completely black. He had spikes coming out of his arms and back. He had black wings that were the size of an Ikrans wings. The figure was standing on his hand feet and legs and his eyes were different. The whites of his eyes were black while the colored parts crimson and looked as if he were a Palulakan. But not only that he looked almost like Alex. But I knew that this man was not my mate.

"_Mara'li. Get Sai'ria away from here! Now!" _Beda'mou said while drawing his bow and aiming at the creature. _"Beda'mou!" _Mara'li said. Beda'mou looked at Mara'li. _"Leave. You will not live if you fight it!" _Beda'mou said. He released an arrow which flew at the figure. Once the arrow hit the figure's chest the figure laughed and pulled the arrow out of his chest and charged at Beda'mou with incredible speed that was similar to Alex's. When the creature was in front of Beda'mou he knocked the bow out of Beda'mou's hands and I saw his hands change into some kind of blades. Beda'mou tried to avoid the mans first strike but it made contact with his stomach leaving a long cut across his stomach. Beda'mou yelled in pain and fell to the ground and tried to get up but fell back to the ground. "BEDA'MOU!" Mara'li screamed. The man turned around and gave a demon like smile and began to walk toward us.

Mara'li helped me down to the ground and she drew her bow and shot two arrows at the mans chest. The man just laughed as each arrow stroke him but did not hurt him. Mara'li then ran at him raising her bow so she could strike him with it. But the man simply grabbed the bow and threw it but Mara'li kicked his stomach which the man didn't looked harmed by the kick. Mara'li kicked out again but the man grabbed her foot and threw her into a tree. When she hit the tree she was motionless. The man then turned to me and gave me a smile and slowly walked towards me. I tried to crawl backwards away from him but he was quickly approaching me.

"Your Brothers so called 'mate'. Your Sai'ria." He said to me when he stood above me. Slowly I drew my knife and was ready to attack him with it but he kicked at my arm really hard which caused my knife to fly out of my hand. "I prefer to have the Na'vi I kill to be weapon less. Since they are more fun to play with. Especially since you're the one who has caused Brother to become one of you." I realized he was talking about Alex. This man. He must be the one Alex had called 'Ares'. "Alex is not your brother! You two are nothing alike!" I said. Ares smile became more eviler. "Oh we're not similar in behavior. But we are similar in our destiny. To destroy your people."

"I don't believe you. Alex well never betray us!" I yelled. "Heh I wouldn't expect you to understand. Since your just a Na'vi. You people are so pathetic. But Alex doesn't need to betray you. Just as long as he is contained…Then his role is complete. Then I will kill each and everyone of your kind. It wont matter to me who they are! THEY WILL ALL DIE FOR MY AMOUSEMENT!" Ares laughed out. I felt my hand tighten on the ground. He wanted to kill all of my kind. Just so he could enjoy it!

He looked down at me. "You'll die now! I want to hear you scream! I want you to scream and beg for mercy! Then brother will hear your scream and then he and I will merge…THEN I WILL BE WHOLE!" Ares yelled laughing like he was a demon. His arms formed into claws. "Now lets begin!" He said. I closed my eyes and was ready for what ever he planned to do. But next thing I knew was something giant run past me then their was a growling noise and a loud slam. My eyes slowly opened. When they were open I saw a Palulakan standing in front of me. It looked like it was wanting me to get on it's back. I looked past Ares and saw he had been tackled by the Palulakan and had been sent to the ground.

I quickly got on the Palulakan and made Tsaheyluwith it and the Palulakan ran into the forest. As I rode I could feel it's memory's that it was showing me pour into me. The Palulakan told me that Alex had saved it from the Sky people and he had sparred the Palulakan's life when it was corrupted. It now wanted to repay Alex by being loyal to him. I smiled. _'Thank you.' _I thought to it. But as we rode I heard Ares start to run after us. I turned to see he was easily running towards us. The Palulakan knew this and it quickly began to run through the forest towards the battle.

…..

Alex's P.O.V:

After clearing a majority of the Sampson and Scorpion gunship's I flew towards Quaritch's Dragon Gunship. Jake and his Toruk flew close by. "You go help the other warriors finish off the remaining RDA forces. Quaritch is mine." I said to Jake over the com link. "Sorry Alex. But I'm not going miss this chance. This has been something I've been wanting to do for a long time." Jake said. Before I had a chance to combat that one of the Dragons machine gun turrets took aim at one of my thrusters. I quickly evaded the shot and flew under it. When I reached the front of the Dragon I formed my arm gun and shot at one of the cock pits. One of the bullets actually hit one of the pilots that was controlling the main turrets.

I saw Jake jump off his Toruk then on to the top of the Dragon. He quickly pulled out two grenades and was going to throw them. Next thing I knew the Dragon had made a quick turn which caused Jake to loss his balance and drop his grenades and now he was dangling off the side of the Dragon. One of the grenades went flying towards the ground and blew up in mid air. The other one how ever had hit a part of the Dragon and blew a hole in the side. I was about to fly over towards Jake to help him but I saw him reaching for one of the only remaining missile and actually held it up and it looked like he was about to throw it at one of the engines. _'Nice thinking Jake.' _I thought as I flew around the Dragon. But as he was about to throw it I saw Quaritch actually climb out of a hatch on top of the Dragon and take aim at Jake with his pistol.

"HEY QUARITCH!" I yelled over the roar of the Dragon's engines. Quaritch looked up at me with a shocked look as I flew over the Dragon and was aiming my arm gun at him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!" I yelled. I quickly took aim and fired a spray of bullets at him. He took cover and then got back up and shot a bullet at me. But instead of hitting me the bullet hit one of my thrusters at a weak point which caused the thruster to be damaged. Even though it was minor I began to lose control of the flight and began to fall towards the ground. I had no idea Quaritch had a good shot. But as I fell to the ground the thruster began to repair itself and I was now air born again. I was about to fly back up until I saw Jake had thrown the missile at the Dragons engine which exploded on contact. Jake began to fall towards the ground until I flew towards him and grabbed his arm and flew down towards the forest bellow us. When we were close enough to the ground I let go of Jake who landed on the ground lightly while I deformed my thrusters and landed next to him. Next thing we heard was the sound of the Dragon fall to the ground and explode. We couldn't see it but we knew the Dragon was destroyed.

"Nice one Jake. Even though I was hoping I could've done that." I said. "You may have your chance at killing quaritch. Knowing him he isn't the type of guy to just die easily." Jake said. I smirked. "Then I'll…" I began but soon felt my head start to hurt. "Alex!" I heard Jake yell. Suddenly my vision became redish orange and my scenery changed. I could see a bunch of trees passing me and it felt like I was chasing someone. That's when I saw that I was chasing a Palulakan. And someone was riding it. I recognized the person. Sai'ria!" That's when everything went blank and I heard a familiar psychotic laugh which sounded like Ares. No!

My vision finally snapped back to realty. I looked at Jake and said. "Listen Jake! Sai'riamy mate is in danger. I don't mean to just run off but I have to make sure she's alright. Think you can find and kill Quaritch?" I asked. Jake nodded. "I understand." He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks man." I said before I ran off through the forest. I couldn't hear any gunfire anymore. That meant that the ground battle was over. Most likely the air battle was won to. But now I didn't care. I wont let Ares kill any of my family. Running through the forest I began to increase in speed and avoided any tree in my way. My first destination was the temporary camp that all of the Na'vi clans warriors had stayed at to prepare for battle. That was where Beda'mou and Mara'li were supposed to take Sai'ria. Thanks to my speed I was getting closer to the camp until I saw two Na'vi laying on the ground. I stopped and recognized both of them. Beda'mou and Mara'li! I ran over to Beda'mou and saw a deep wound on his stomach. It looked serious.

I deactivated the armors battle visor in front of my face and had the Nanites remove the armor around my right hand up to my shoulder _'Activate healing.'_I told the nanites. Soon my hand began to glow. I placed my hand on Beda'mou's wound and saw it heal quickly before my eyes. _'External and internal wounds healed. Patient no longer in critical condition.' _The nanites said. Suddenly Beda'mou's eyes snapped wide open and he jolted up right. He looked all around us and then he looked at me. "Alexwhite…What…MARA'LI!" He suddenly yelled. I looked over at Mara'li's body and quickly ran over to her. Beda'mou was already on his feet despite him wincing in pain. He pulled her into his arms. "No…No!" He yelled. I quickly kneeled next to him and placed my hand on top of Mara'li's chest. _'Patient is currently unconscious. No threat to Patients life detected.' _The nanites said. I sighed in relief. She was alive and wasn't going to die. "She's alright. She's only unconscious. She'll live." I said.

Beda'mou slowly relaxed. "What happened?" I asked him. "The demon that the Dream walker named Will had fought had found us and attacked us. I did my best to defend your mate and mine. But he was to powerful for me." He said. I nodded. "I understand. You tried…Now I'll take it from here." I said before standing. "Take Mara'li back to the camp." I said.

"Alex." Beda'mou said. I looked at him. He looked at me and said. "Have our people won?" I smiled at him and said. "Yeah they have." I said before turning around and looked through a group of trees. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see my vision had changed slightly. I looked at the ground and saw foot prints that was giving off a nanite aura. Then their was another pair except they were more beast like and the readings showed they were had once had nanites in the host.

"Ares." I said quietly. The visor appeared around my face and the nanites formed armor around my arm. Next thing I knew I was running through the forest at top speed following the tracks. I had to get to Sai'ria. I'm not going to lose her!

**Sai'ria's POV: **

The Palulakan kept running away from Ares but some how he was able to keep catching up with us. Ares finally approached us on the left side of us and gave me a demon like smile he then tried to tackle us but the Palulakan stopped running and lunged at Ares and tackled him and began to try and pin and claw at Ares. But Ares used his strength to grab the Palulakan's legs and threw us to the ground. Once we hit the ground I flew off the Palulakan's back and landed on the ground. I slowly tried to stand up but felt Ares put his foot on my back and pinned me to the ground. Looking up his hands became some kind of spear like weapon. He was about to stab it into my back but he was tackled by the Palulakan again. Ares Growled at the great beast and began to slash his staff at it. The Palulakan was cut in it's legs and stomach but continued to stand and fight. But the more it fought the more it weakened and the more it got hurt.

I could see the Palulakan was struggling to stand but it used the rest of it's strength to charge one last time at Ares. But Ares just laughed and grabbed the Palulakan around it's neck and deformed his staff. Then as if it were only light weight Ares threw the Palulakan into a tree. Once the Palulakan hit the tree it laid on the ground motionless. Ares then turned to me and began to walk over to me. I tried to stand but looking into Ares eyes made me feel as though I could no longer feel my body. When Ares was standing over me he laughed. "Now why don't you start screaming. Maybe I'll make this quick and painless as I can." He said.

"_Monster!" _I yelled. He let out a laugh. "How many times do I have to say this. I know I'm a monster!" He said.

"_Why? Why are you trying to kill us! Why do you enjoy it!" _I said. "Because. I'm meant to. Your races pain feeds me. It makes me feel alive. As long as brother and I have our union I will not fade. And then I will finally see **her**." Are said. He smiled again. "And the only way to make Brother be easier to contain. You must die!" That's when a noise came from his mouth. Next thing I saw was Ares open his mouth and some kind of tongue came out of his mouth. Except this one was monstrous. It split open into four parts. He then was about to grab me. I tried to break his grip but he was to strong for me. As he edged closer to me I began to feel weaker. A I closed my eyes a single tear rolled out of my eye. "ALEX!" I yelled hoping my mate would hear me.

Next thing I knew was Ares letting go of me and the sound of a stabbing noise. I felt myself fall to my knees in exhaustion. Slowly my eyes opened up to see someone inarmor that had glowing white lines. I couldn't see the figures face until the armor in front of his face disappeared showing Alex in front of me kneeling. "Sai'ria! Are you alright!" He asked. Suddenly I hugged him and began to cry. "My Alex." I cried. Alex hugged me back. "I'm here Sai'ria." He said. We broke the hug and I saw Alex slowly standing up and turned around to face Ares who was standing up from a group of trees.

**Alex's POV: **

As Ares stood up he glared at me. My fist tightened. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Ares!" I yelled. Ares for once didn't laugh. Looking at his form now it had changed drastically. The whites off his eyes had changed to black. The spikes on his arms and legs became longer and his wings instead of bone like wings were now covered in black like feathers. Now over his skin was some kind of scales. The spikes on his back had increased in length only a few inches but they were radiating some kind of aura "Brother…" He began but began to cough black blood. "It's time we had our union. Then I will be complete."

"Union?" I asked. Ares smirked at me. "Yes. You see…I'm not complete. My nanites are not properly bonded with me as your nanites are with you…My cells are being killed by the very thing keeping me alive. And in turn I wont have control over my actions for certain amounts of time." "Your condition." I said. "Yeah. But since you and I are connected. Only by consuming your body along with it's nanites. That is when I will be whole. Then I will be in control and I will be eternal!" He said.

"So you think by consuming me that you will be able to live through your condition. And you will be in control." I said. Ares nodded. I shrugged. "Nice plan…But there is one problem." Ares raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?" He asked. I raised my arms and they quickly formed into claws and my battle visor covered my face. "I'm off the menu! And I will not let you hurt my mate! DO YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled.

Ares' arms suddenly transformed into a whip. "I WILL NOT FADE! I WILL SURVIVE!" He yelled back getting on all fours. I looked over at Sai'ria who was watching me. She was still leaning on the tree. "Sai'ria. I want you to take cover. Please. You've been through enough. I promise everything will be alright." I said. I saw Sai'ria look at me with a worried look but nodded. She then slowly moved behind a group of trees taking cover.

I then turned and faced Ares. "After this day Ares. Only one of us will live…"

"One of us shall die! Which that will be you BROTHER! I AM IMMORTAL!" Ares roared psychotically. two seconds later we charged at one another.

**A/N: The Alex and Ares' final battle has begun. Tune in next time **


	35. Chapter 34: Why I fight!

**Chapter 35: Why I fight. And why I will keep fighting!**

Ares brought his whip arm around in a giant sweep which if I hadn't jumped out of the way the whip would have sliced me in half since it had a small blade on the end. After jumping out of the way of the whip I charged forward and when Ares was close enough I slashed both of my claws him which he had blocked by transforming his whip arm into his hammers and deflected each strike. But after I was finished with my attack I saw him flap his wings and all of a sudden I felt myself flying upwards into the air trapped in some kind of vortex. Next thing I felt was myself crash through a tree. Once I hit the ground I tried to get up but was hit in the face with Ares' hammers. I heard the sound of my nanite armor on the side of my face break apart. But the nanites repaired the armor quickly before Ares could attack again. Before Ares could bring his hammers down on me again one of my clawed hands grabbed Ares by his neck and then I slashed at him with my other claw leaving a giant gash on his chest.

Ares simply grunted in pain and slammed his hammer in to my arm and then slammed one of his hammers into my chest which I countered by slashing at his face which he had just barely ducked down and he had been given a small scratch on his forehead. Next I kicked him which sent him back a little. I ran at him again and then I focused on forming my blade. When Ares recovered he lifted his arms which now were glowing blood red tendrils. He pointed his hands at me and a giant blast of black and red electricity flew out of his hands. Surprised at what he just did I raised my blade up hoping to deflect it. When the blast hit me I literally felt as if I was being hit by a blast of blue flames the blast was extremely powerful that I could just barely keep my footing on the ground. And the burning and electrified feeling was not helping me. But I was some how able to absorb most of the blast through my blade. My blade was now radiating the same electricity. Quickly I hit the lever on the bottom of my blade so it would form the Blade-saw. When the top of the blade began to spin rapidly I raised the Blade-Saw and sent the blade-Saw into the ground and a blast of electricity went flying at Ares through the ground. Ares wasn't able to avoid his own blast since it was coming at him very fast and was hit square in the chest. When the smoke cleared I saw that there that he had only sustained a few scratches from the blast. But that was it. Looking around me I saw what the blast had done even by me blocking it with my blade. The blast had started small fires around me and had caught on to some trees but the flames had quickly died some how. I looked around for Sai'ria and luckily I saw she was still alive behind her cover much to my relief.

_'I can't let him launch another attack like that.'_ I thought.

I raised the Blade-Saw and charged at him at top speed. Ares wasn't able to defend against me as I slashed at him with the Blade-Saw. He formed his blade to block mine but the blade-saw's spinning speed made my blade cut through his. Next I made an attempt to slash at him again but he formed another blade from his other hand and dodged my strike and then made a strike across my stomach which had cut through his armor and actually cut through my skin. I clutched at my stomach and then saw my own blood.

The wound slowly healed itself but eventually stopped only revealing a small cut. The armor wasn't repairing itself now. Somehow Ares was affecting my healing and my Nantes replicating on my armor. I looked up at him. He was standing a few feet back coughing. He was weakening too. Slowly we both got back into our fighting stances.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP RESISTING!" Ares roared. He looked extremely angered. "THESE WEAKLINGS HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE!"

I glared at him through my armor. "They have a right to chose for themselves; if they have the right to live!" I yelled.

Ares got back on all fours and charged at me with his blade. I ran forward with my blade in it's original state. We jumped at each other and next thing I knew we were striking at each other in a burst of speed in mid air. None of us made contact on the other but we maintained speed that no human and Na'vi could match. Eventually the strikes were so powerful that both our blades actually broke apart from the force of each of our strikes. But we weren't done. When we hit the ground I formed my hammers as he started to stand. I brought them down just barely missing him.

Ares then delivered a kick at my exposed stomach. The kick landed and I could feel the pain hit me like as if some one had hit me with a metal pole. He punched me in my stomach twice but when he made an attempt for a third I blocked the strike and smashed my hammers into his chest sending him backwards. As I ran forward to deliver another strike I saw him look up at me as I was right in front of him. That's when I saw him smirk. Next thing I knew he raised his hands right up at my stomach where I was exposed at. I didn't know what he was doing but before I could react I saw his hands glowing blood red tendrils. NO!

The next thing I knew was the feeling of electricity stab through my stomach and out my back. I felt the feeling of electricity pass through me. My entire body was burning from the inside. I felt myself kneel and fall to the ground right in front of Ares. My hammers slowly faded away along with my armor. I lay there staring off into space. I felt the feeling of my blood roll out of my stomach and the side of my mouth. Ares slowly kneeled in front of me.

"It's over now." He said.

He then kicked me in the chest which was now in so much pain. I felt him turn me over so I was looking up at the trees. I made no attempt my body refused to co-operate with me. My Nanites were healing my stomach and my internal wounds but they weren't doing it fast enough. And even if they finished in time my arms and legs still wouldn't respond. I saw Ares tower over me in his demon like Na'vi form just smirking. Next thing I saw was his mouth open and I saw a inhuman tongue which was split into four parts. Then he slowly began to kneel down towards me. But stopped as I saw a knife hit him in his chest. Ares' tongue returned to his mouth and he looked at the knife. Looking at it I recognized it. It was one of Sai'ria's duel knifes.

Ares looked over in Sai'ria's direction as I did to. I saw her standing out of her hiding spot. She was glaring at Ares with the intent to kill. "Leave my Alex alone!" She screamed at Ares. I heard Ares just laugh. Slowly he began to walk towards her and he pulled Sai'ria's knife out of his chest and just threw it to the ground. I reached for his leg but he just broke my grasp and continued to walk to Sai'ria. I could see Sai'ria about to attack him with her bare hands. But Ares laughed and raised his hand which transformed into a whip and he swung it at her which caused to be knocked to the ground.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I cried out.

But Ares kept walking towards Sai'ria who was on the ground. When he was in front of my mate her. His whip arm transformed into a blade. He raised it above Sai'ria ready to stab her. "NOOO!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew was myself standing up resisting the pain in my stomach and charged at Ares with all my strength and speed. I formed my Hammer fists just as he turned around. I smashed both hammers into his face which sent him to the ground to the left of Sai'ria. Before he could get up I formed my whip which now had a blade on the end. The whip struck him in the chest. Then using my strength as fast as I could manage in my injured state I swung him into the air really fast. After spinning him in the air I smashed him into the ground away from me and Sai'ria. He lay motionless in a small crater that I had created from the impact of forcing him to the ground but he was still breathing.

I jumped at him and formed my arms into my claws. I landed above Ares and proceeded to strike at Ares viciously with my claws. Finally my arms formed into my blade and I stabbed it into his chest where he roared in agony. I lifted it again and made an attempt to stab him again but he grabbed my blade and tore off my blade and threw the shattered blade behind us. My arm was now normal. But I grabbed Ares by his neck and lifted him up and rammed him into a stone which shattered once I smashed him into it. I began to punch him in his face until he grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me to the ground pinning me down with his entire strength against the remains of the rock.

Ares was about to reach for my neck but I was able to grab his arms preventing him from grabbing me. But then I saw his mutated tongue which he slowly lowered his head towards me. Then fangs appeared on his tongue as it approached my chest which then I felt them trying to cut me.

'_WARNING! WARNING! Exposure eminent! User action suggested!'_I heard the nanites ring in my ear. I was about to give up and let Ares just kill and consume my body and nanites.

I couldn't win. He was impossible to kill! His nanites constan…THAT'S IT! His nanites!

They were what allowed him to consume and regenerate. And since I can absorb nanites. Then that would kill him permanently. But he was on top of me. And if I let go of his arms and tried to reach for my head then he would easily kill me. Just as I was about to give up on ideas I heard a yell behind Ares. I looked behind Ares and saw…Sai'ria. I was about to yell at her to run. But I saw she was holding something…My broken blade! She then jumped at Ares from behind and stabbing him behind at his chest. I saw the blade's end brake through the back of his chest and sticking out the front. He let go of me and roared. Now was my chance! I quickly grabbed out at his head. He looked at me in surprise and in absolute hatred.

'_DO IT NOW!__'_ I mentally yelled at my nanites. My hands began to glow white. Soon white lines appeared on my hands and moved towards Ares' head. I felt Ares try and shake my hands off his head…But it was to late. Suddenly Ares stopped moving and he slowly staggered backwards coughing and then fell to the ground…Dead.

I carefully walked up to his body and examined it with my nanite vision. No sign of nanites. Looking over at Sai'ria I saw she was standing looking at me a foot away. I was about to walk over to her until I felt my head feel dizzy. Suddenly my feet staggered. Looking over at Sai'ria I saw her running at me. Soon my head began to burn and I fell to the ground but felt a pair of hands grab me. "ALEX!" I heard Sai'ria's faint scream. "ALEX!…ALEX!….

_Sai'ria's POV:_

I held Alex in my arms. Looking at him I could tell he was not well. "My Alex! Please! Please wake up!" I screamed at my mate. Soon I saw Alex's body start to glow and slowly become smaller. I was shocked at what I saw. My mate…He looked like a Sky person now. I remember seeing him like this when he was in battle and I had tried to save him. Before I couldn't see what he actually looked like. But now…Now I saw him. I could see who he was. Slowly I leaned down towards his head and leaned my head on his. I felt myself begin to cry. "Please…Eywa…Don't take him…Not yet…Please!" I cried.

…

_Alex POV:_

_I stood in a black space in human form. I couldn't see anything else. I only saw one other person…_

"_Ares." I said. Ares smirked at me in his human form. "That was a bad move there. Even though you absorbed my nanites and killed my original body. You weren't able to kill my spirit since it lives in the nanites…__Now here we are! In a stand still…In your mind…Which soon will be mine and your body as well!" He laughed as he slowly stepped towards me._

_ I just smirked. "Is that so huh." I said. Raising one hand I simply snapped my fingers. Next thing Ares knew he was wrapped in glowing white chains. _

_Ares looked at the chains in shock. "WHAT!" He roared._

"_Sorry. But this is my mind. And I don't intend on giving it __to you so you can use my body to kill my friends and family…And most importantly my mate."_

"_THAT IS A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Ares yelled. __"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR__SOMEONE LIKE THEM?"_

_I looked up at him. "WE ARE JUST WEAPONS! WE ARE MONSTERS! BENT ON KILLING! THAT'S ALL WE ARE! HAVING BONDS LIKE THAT SHOW YOUR WEAK!" Ares yelled. _

_I closed my eyes. "You're wrong. There not my weakness…They are my strength." I said. _

"_WHAT!"_

_Soon images of all my friends and family came into my head…All of them. Emma, Mom, Dad, Julie, Max, Adam, Will, Jake, Neytiri, Beda'mou, Mara'li, Tu'ri, And most importantly Sai'ria and many others. I looked up at Ares. _

_"They are my reason to keep fighting. They are the reason I continue to grow strong. That's why I wont die! Because they are my power…No matter what powers I have now! They are my true strength. And they are the reasons that I'll keep fighting tell my last breath and heartbeat to defend them!"_

_Ares looked down. "You keep saying we're monsters. But your wrong. Just because we have these ability's. Doesn't make us one." I said. _

_"You don't know anything about me!" Ares said. "Everyone…Even my own dad…The one who created me called me a monster. He told me it was my destiny to kill all Na'vi…He trained me to enjoy all of their deaths…So that's why I'm one. Everyone thinks I'm one…So I am one."_

_We stood in silence. "Your wrong about that one too." I said. Ares looked up at me. I stared at him in his eyes now. I saw it all. The pain and suffering he has endured. He was called a monster ever since he remembered. "Just because someone calls you a monster…They're wrong. That is something you need to decide for yourself. No one else can." _

_We stood in silence which felt like an eternity. "Why…Why are you showing me kindness…After what I've done." Ares said. _

_"Because; Now I know about you fully…I understand your pain…" Raising my hand I snapped my fingers and the chains disappeared around him and he kneeled to the ground. Slowly I walked up to him and offered him my hand. "And I'm willing to help you…If you give me the chance." _

_Ares looked at my hand for a second and then nodded. He slowly took it and stood up. "Thank you." He said. I saw tears roll out of his eyes and he smiled at me…Not a psychotic smile…But a true smile._

_I nodded. Soon I saw him begin to fade a way. I was about to try and help until he stopped me. "No. It's my time to go now…But Alex?" Ares said. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_He looked at me and said. "…Find __her __and tell her…She was right about me…And finally…Beware of Gaia." He said. Before I could respond Ares disappeared…out of existence. I sadly looked at the ground and then upwards seeing everything turn to light now. _

_I smiled and said. "Don't worry…I'll find her…Whoever she is. And I will tell her." I said. Next thing I knew was everything become brighter around me. Then I heard a faint voice in the distance calling my name. Turning in the direction of the voice I began to walk. Soon my eyes opened._

…_.._

My eyes opened to the sight of Sai'ria. She had her eyes closed and she was desperately crying. I felt my entire body was numb. But I was able to just barely whisper. "Sai'ria." It was low but she heard it. Her eyes opened and she saw me. I smiled at her. Soon she hugged me tightly. That's when I realized I was in my human form and if I was just a regular human then my bones would've been crushed but I didn't care. We remained still until Sai'ria looked at me. A few tears came out of her eyes but she was smiling.

"My Alex." She whispered. I smiled to and felt only a few traces of tears come out of my eyes.

"I see you." I said. She looked at me and I saw her lower her head towards me and then kiss my forehead. "I see you." She replied.

After a minute my body finally could move again. Slowly I stood up with Sai'ria's help and entered my Na'vi form. When I was standing I looked over at Ares' dead body which now looked human. Slowly Sai'ria and I walked over to the body. I slowly kneeled in front of it and saw Ares eyes were open but they were dead to. His eyes just looked up at the trees above us.

Slowly I put my hand above his eyes and slowly shut them. "_Requiescat in pace_…Brother"

I spoke in latin. When I stood up I turned and looked at Sai'ria. I hugged her as she hugged me back. But after a minute we broke the hug after I heard movement in a group of torn down trees. I could see the Palulakan lying there. It was wounded severely. I ran up to it and examined It's wounds. I placed my hands on it's side and my nanites began to heal all of it's wounds. After I healed it the Palulakan stood up. I got onto it's back and connected my Queue to it's and thanked it for trying to defend Sai'ria which it responded it would always remain loyal to me. I looked over at Sai'ria and offered her my hand so I could help her onto it's back. Sai'ria smiled and got on it's back with me. Soon we were riding through the forest to meet up with the rest of the Na'vi. Then we would invade Hells Gate when we regained our strength and finally force the RDA off Pandora.

**A/N: I'd like like to thank my Beta Reader mikethecripple for looking over this chapter.**** I will post the final chapters as soon as I can. Well see ya next time**

**GD12**


	36. Chapter 35: Karen's gift

**Chapter 35: **Karen's gift

_**Location: Unknown Base.**_

_**Time: five hours after the failed assault on the Tree of souls**_

Selfridge sat at the head of the conference table with the Doctor sitting on one side of the table and many other board leading members of the RDA on Pandora were seated. "So what's the situation at Hells gate?" Selfridge asked. One of the marines shook his head.

"We lost contact with them…We think the Na'vi might've taken the base." The marine said. Selfridge rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

'This is bad!' Selfridge thought. 'I told Quaritch not to attack that tree! Now we lost nearly half of our forces and our primary base!'

"Any news on Project Ares yet Doc…?" Selfridge asked hoping that the freak was still alive. The doctor shook his head.

"Sadly I'm afraid to tell you that Project Ares has been terminated. Project Nano was the one who killed him." Selfridge felt a few beads of sweat roll down his head.

"This can't be happening!" Selfridge yelled losing his cool. But that's when they heard a small noise. They all looked towards a screen and one of the men working it said.

"Sir we have a transmission…From Hells gate!" Everyone in the room stared at one another.

"Alright let's see who it is. If it's Sully maybe we can come to an agreement." Selfridge said with his hopes high. The worker nodded and activated the screen. When the image came up Selfridge froze in absolute fear.

"Hello Selfridge. Surprised to see me?" On the screen was…Alex White.

"A…Ale…x…" Selfridge stuttered. Alex just smirked. His attention focused on the others in the room.

"Hope you're enjoying yourselves…Because you won't be for very long. I'm coming for all of you. And when I find you I'm going to make sure you all suffer for all you have done. Especially YOU Selfridge!" Alex said. Alex's attention then moved to the doctor. Alex's eyes glared straight at the doctor. Alex then ended the Transmission leaving everyone in the room extremely still and silent.

**Alex's POV:**

I stood in front of the screen. Finally I was able to get my message across to them. Slowly I stood up after leaning on a computer desk in Hells gate command center. After Sai'ria and I met up with the rest of the Na'vi I found out Jake and Neytiri had killed Quaritch. We then found out the Omaticaya's Olo'ekytan; Tsu'tey had been killed. Tsu'tey had passed the leadership of the Omaticaya to Jake who reluctantly took it. We also lost Trudy in the battle. When we found her Sampson. We couldn't find her body in the then attacked Hells Gate and once we broke through the fence the RDA's forces at Hells gate gave up immediately after we broke through. Then we put the RDA workers on one of the remaining shuttles so they could be taken back to earth. But I hadn't found Selfridge and the Doctor.

Jake also found out there were now only remnants of the RDA left on Pandora. Selfridge and the Doctor included. The only Humans that were allowed to stay on Pandora were the Avatar drivers. A lot of the scientists. And some people who were sided with the Na'vi. I was able to rejoin with Will and he explained that the RDA wouldn't be coming back to Pandora since he had "Friends" On earth who had some government power and he had already transferred data of the RDA's testing on the children and all of their deaths. So even if the RDA did return it would be by illegal terms and there would be fewer workers.

I took a deep sigh and slowly walked towards the elevator to take me to the lower half of Hells Gate. After walking through the halls I entered the Link room and saw Julie, Max, and Adam talking together excitedly. They saw me approach and they walked up to me. Max and Adam gave me a pat on the back.

"Man Alex! You've changed a lot!" Adam said. I smiled I felt a bit weird being in my clothing I had worn in battle. My black and red hooded vest had multiple holes in it. But I didn't care. I was back with my friends. We continued to talk until I saw a woman enter the room. She had red hair that went down to her shoulders and was nice and neat. Julie saw her approach.

"Karen." Julie said.

Karen walked up and smiled. "Hi Alex. It's nice to meet you in person instead of me being in my Avatar." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah same here." I said.

She nodded then looked at Julie and the others. "Guys can you leave for a moment? I need to talk with Alex." They all nodded and walked out of the room. Karen turned to me. "I want to give you something." Karen said.

I saw her hand dig into her pocket and pull out some kind of picture. Curiously I took it and examined it. My eyes widened. This picture…It was the picture of me and Emma at the park a few years ago. I looked at Karen.

"How? The doctor took this from me."

Karen shook her head. "Grace told me before she escaped with Jake and the others to give you that the next time I saw you. Originally someone gave her that picture and told Grace to give it to you…But I think Grace knew something would happen. So she gave me it for safe keeping." Karen said looking at the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry Karen…But thank you…Thank you and Grace." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"I think you should go out side and join your clan." She said. I nodded with a smile and walked of the lab. When I exited the base I entered my Na'vi form.

As I walked out I saw Sai'ria walk up to me. We stood in front of each other for a moment until I reached down and grabbed her hand. We both smiled and walked towards Jake and Neytiri who were with a group of Na'vi. We won a major victory against the RDA. Even though only remnants were left. We had struck a major blow. And the Na'vi had a right to celebrate. When we reached the group I saw many warriors who were from the Tipani cheer for me and Sai'ria. I smiled to myself. I remembered three months ago I was an alien in the Tipani's eyes. Now here I was. Their friend, and a member of their clan. Looking at the picture of me and Emma I smiled and felt small tears flow out of my eyes.

'_Thank you. Emma. Thank you for helping me forgive myself.'_


	37. Epilogue: What have I become?

**Epilogue: What have I become?**

Standing on top of one the trees in the forest surrounding the Hometree I smiled to myself as I heard the celebration of the Tipani. Sai'ria and I and the warriors that had gone with us had returned this morning. Man when we told the clan of our victory everyone had burst out in cheers.

Tu'ri was so happy we were alright when we found her. She had been worried about Sai'ria and I the entire time we were gone. But right now I was thinking about what Tsahik Sanume said to me. She had offered me the position of the Ol'ekytan leadership of the Tipani. I honestly think it is an honor to be given the opportunity to become clan leader. But I'm not Na'vi. But at the same time not human either. I told Sanume I would think about it but she told me even if I don't take the position. The people will always view me as their leader.

Now I'm just thinking and relaxing. It had been a while since I could do that. Even with the few remaining RDA forces on Pandora. But since there is a few they need to think before they do anything else. So after a couple of days of rest I will join Jake (who has now transferred his spirit from his human body to his Avatar so he can become full Na'vi) and hunt down the remaining RDA forces.

Then if I'm lucky I will put an end to both Selfridge and The doctor. Will has gone off on his own some where, which didn't surprise me. Both his Human and Avatar body's had disappeared last night so none of us have the slightest idea where he is at.

I'm still thinking of what I am now. Ares said we were weapons. But I'm not one. The RDA wanted to turn me into a weapon and take my will away. But they failed to do that. Now the RDA created their worst nightmare and their destruction. They view me as a traitor to the human race. But I know for sure I haven't betrayed my own race. But what exactly have I become? Even though my body can turn into a Na'vi body and into a human body I still don't know if I'm either. Will told me the first time he leaked info to me that I was "something much more" But what does he mean by more than human and Na'vi but I refuse to let it bother me.

I jumped out of the tree and landed lightly on the ground. Standing up I turned towards Hometree's direction and slowly walked. As I got closer I saw Sai'ria standing out in front of the forest's tree line. She was smiling at me. I smiled back at her realizing she was waiting for me. When I was in front of her I stopped and kissed her on her lips.

After we broke the kiss we smiled and held each others hand as we began to walk towards the Hometree to join our clan in celebration. I know the fight against the RDA isn't over yet. But now I was going to enjoy my life with my mate.

My human life may be dead…But I know for sure my Na'vi life has just begun. My name is Alex White…And my work is almost done.

**The story continues in Avatar: Project Nano UPGRADED.**

**Well this ends part one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again I'd like Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm going to post a prequel to Project Nano and Project Angel which is called Project Runner which ties in with Upgraded along with Project Angel. Then Project Nano Upgraded will be posted. Well see ya next time!**

**GD12 Out!**


	38. The Path

One human woman stood alone in the darkness looking out at a ocean of ink colored water.

_Fate…_

She stood there extremely quite. Not moving even the slightest.

_A fate she never wanted…_

Her face emotionless and uncaring.

_Revenge…_

Then a smirk came onto her face.

_Map, Seeker and…The key._

Suddenly she saw a figure out into the distant waves. A figure of a young human boy who looked eleven.

_The chosen…_

The woman walked out to the shoreline and waited for the boy to wash ashore.

_The Chosen controls…_

When the boy reached the shore he lay on the ground motionless. The woman just stared down emotionless at him.

_The chosen shall…_

Lightly she kneeled and placed her hand on the boys head.

_Multiple roads…Multiple choices…But one…_

The woman spoke a few words which could not be heard.

_Future…Paths…Lives…Deaths…One decision._

Finally the boys eyes snapped open revealing feline golden eyes.

"_I know what to do!"_


End file.
